Tu y yo dice Tuyo
by cielphantomville
Summary: Cuando se quiere de verdad no importa la edad. Cuando se quiere con locura no importa la estatura. YAOI Shota
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien, apaléenme, lo merezco…. Estoy consciente de ello pero… es que no puede resistirme, nació esta idea en mi cabeza y sin más me vi forzado a escribirla pensando…

Publica antes de que alguien más tenga esta misma idea y tú te quedes comiendo nueces…

Razón estúpida pero bueno.

Como siempre será un Jack x Jamie y espero que les guste.

Ah! Por cierto… en este fic Jack es el mismo que sale en sus recuerdos, es decir el de pelo castaño; y aunque me gustaría mantenerlo así todo dependerá si ustedes sugieren que debo cambiarlo por el de pelo blanco. Claro que para ello deberán comentar mucho. Pero mucho en verdad…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

Tú y yo… dice tuyo

 **Resumen:**

Cuando se quiere de verdad no importa la edad.

Cuando se quiere con locura no importa la estatura.

 **Capítulo 1 No es nada…**

A través de la ventana podía ver el paisaje nevado que era Burgess durante el invierno. Una pequeña ciudad con poco atractivo en donde casi nunca o más bien, nunca pasaba nada nuevo.

Burgess era rutinario, hogareño y sobre todo aburrido.

Hacía años que Jack se había resignado a que si quería algún día vivir aventuras debía salir de ese pequeño y apartado lugar del mundo. Con desanimo exhalo un suspiro profundo, actualmente tenia diecisiete años, aun restaban un par de años antes de tener la posibilidad de escapar a una universidad lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

—Jack… ¡Jack! ¿Estás listo?— grito desde la planta baja la dulce voz de una niña.

Jack rodo los ojos, amaba a su hermana, lo que no amaba era salir tan temprano solo para llevarla al parque a encontrase con sus compañeros de grupo; y quizás la actividad no fuera tan mala si la meta de dicha reunión fuera jugar un buen rato, pero no era el caso.

El profesor de ciencias había convocado a la clase para hacer experimentos y, el papel de Jack consistía en mantenerse quieto esperando, mirando por interminables cuatro horas el grandioso proyecto de su hermanita, porque su madre le había pedido cuidara a Emily.

Con desgana tomo su chaqueta y bufanda, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermana que parecía extrañamente entusiasmada.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? —cuestiono el mayor de los hermanos con una ceja elevada pícaramente.

Emily no era la gran estudiante que se desvive por los deberes escolares, sus notas eran promedio y su asignatura favorita era el receso, así que su actitud en muchos sentidos le parecía anormal.

—No es nada…. —contesto ella dejando asomar en sus tiernas mejillas un suave rubor que delato su incomodidad.

Jack sonrió aún más ampliamente. —¿Es esa clase de nada, que después se convierte en un novio? —cuestiono Jack mirando a su hermanita enrojecer cual manzana madura. —¡He acertado! ¡Es un chico!—exclamo asombrado dando varios saltitos y aplaudiendo como si hubiera dado con la respuesta a un enigma milenario.

Ella boqueo sin saber que decir, evidenciándose aún más agachar la cabeza y apretar las manos en puño, inflo los mofletes con fastidio para soltarlo en un suspiro y calmarse. Su hermano se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con ella.

—Hora si tengo ganas de ir —dijo Jack mientras con pasos ligeros salía de la casa.

Y ella, ella ahora tenía ganas de quedarse en casa, pero eso no podría ser, porque el proyecto tenía un buen porcentaje de su calificación final.

Continuara…

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap… o en algún otro fic.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	2. Encuentro

Ok. Pueden hacer dos cosas. Una me dejan comentario y todos somos felices… ó pueden lincharme sabiendo que si eligen esta última perderán a un gran escritor.

Jajajajaja

Perdón. Sé que he estado fue mucho tiempo pero… les prometo que antes de febrero muchas de las historias tendrán final.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **Capítulo 2 Encuentro**

Uno al lado de otro, ambos hermanos caminaban sin pronunciar palabra, uno francamente divertido y la otra sin encontrar la forma de evitar que Jack se enterara de quien le gustaba. No es que desconfiara en su hermano pero… aun no le decía nada al interesado, ni siquiera había hecho intento de hablar con él por lo tanto… pues sería muy embarazoso si Jack daba señales muy notorias y el chico de sus sueños terminaba por enterarse de sus sentimientos de una forma desagradable.

Al llegar al parque Emily corrió a reunirse con sus compañeros entre exclamaciones y Jack, Jack se dedicó a escanear a conciencia con la mirada las reacciones de su hermana en busca de su posible cuñado.

Pasado un rato resoplo casando, llevaba ahí casi hora y media, Emily había hablado con todos sus compañeros sin demostrar ningún interés particular.

Quizás había subestimado el talento de actriz de su hermanita. Dio un suspiro derrotado y camino rumbo a la entrada del parque, eligió una banca al azar y se acomodó, listo para pasar las siguientes cuatro horas leyendo o mirando a la nada. La verdad estaba emocionado, su dulce hermana estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y él deseaba estar presente en cada una de esas etapas porque… pues porque la había visto nacer, la cargo cuando era un bebé y la amaba.

Jack dio un suspiro profundo y miro de reojo su reloj de pulsera, faltaban dos horas… se concentró en pensar que hacer para matar el tiempo restante cuando su vista se quedó prendada en un ángel.

Frente a él, justo en la entrada del parque se encontraba un niño de aproximadamente la edad de su hermana, unos diez o nueve años que con malabares mantenía en exiguo balance dos enormes cajas de cartón. Los rayos del sol y reflejados en la nieve recortaba con destello casi místico su pequeña silueta, mismo fulgor que al colarse entre cada hebra castaña que componía su cabellera le daba un tono rojizo que caía graciosamente sobre su dulce rostro, un rostro en donde dos enormes gemas de color avellana ocupan las cuencas oculares y hacían solo aún más prefecta aquella boca de labios llenos y sonrosados. Una pisca de nariz respingona y unas cejas delgadas pero bien definidas terminaban por dar el toque final a aquella efigie de perfección.

Conforme avanzaba Jack pudo apreciar aún mejor al chico, el suave color moreno claro de su piel, las largas pestañas y sobre todo, la glamorosa sonrisa que parecía desprender vitalidad y felicidad.

Jack sin darse cuenta se puso en pie intentando que su mirada chocara con la del niño, una vez que lo consiguió camino hacia él para ayudarle con la más grande de las dos cajas que cargaba con dificultad.

—¡Ey!—exclamo justo cuando aligeraba la carga del menor— No creo que sea buena idea hacer malabares con algo tan pesado.

—Gracias — dijo el niño dando un suspiro de alivio y prestándole atención al joven frente a él. —No me quedo de otra, mi padre no pudo acompañarme —explico al tiempo en que sus redondos ojitos se quedaban fijos en su salvador. Era un muchacho mayor que él.

—Y… ¿a dónde quieres que lo lleve? —pregunto Jack sintiendo la mirada del niño.

—¡Eh! ¡Ah! Sí, este… sígueme, tengo que colocar el equipo cerca del lago —argumento el niño comenzando a andar.

—Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestiono Jack evitando caer en un silencio incómodo. —Es raro ver rostros nuevos y el tuyo seguro que lo recordaría.

—Jamie, Jamie Bennett —contesto un tanto tímido debido a lo que él considero un halago por parte del mayor. —a mis padres les ofrecieron empleo en esta ciudad, así que hace poco que nos mudamos. No conozco a muchas personas pero mis compañeros de grupo han sido muy amables conmigo.

—Ya veo, pues si tienes tiempo y ganas… yo podría darte un tour por la ciudad. No sería la gran cosas pero…

—Bromeas. ¡Seria genial!—se alegró Jamie. —Llevo apenas una semana y cada vez que hablan, todos saben todo, que si la ferretería del señor Max, que si el descampado detrás de la casa de la señora Jonas… y yo me quedo sin saber a qué se refieren, o que tiene de especial ese lugar. — Jamie dio un suspiro y luego agrego —es un incordio ser el nuevo.

—Pues yo creo que es fantástico —declaro Jack colocando la caja en una piedra ya frente al lago. — Conoces gente y lugares nuevos, el mundo se convierte en un lugar por descubrir.

—Pues no lo había pensado de esa manera —murmuro el niño considerándolo.

—La oferta sigue en pie, solo di cuando y donde —insistió Jack un poco avergonzado de su comportamiento, pero es que no lo podía evitar, el niño frente a él le agradaba demasiado.

—Pues mañana estoy libre y vivo… vivo no muy lejos de aquí, derecho… hasta topar, en la casa de color… como… mugre —dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado por su falta de exactitud, luego rió de su propia descripción.

—Bromeas, ¿te mudaste a la casa al final de la calzada, la que colinda con el bosque?

Jamie asintió, feliz de haberse dado a entender sin muchas señas, la verdad ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la calle.

—Está a dos casas de la mía — sonrió Jack completamente contento. —Muy bien, entonces no tienes pretexto, pasare por ti mañana como a las nueve.

—Es una cita—declaro feliz Jamie comenzando a sacar cosas de la caja.

Una cita

¡Una cita!

¡UNA CITA!

Jack miro al niño asombrado, tratando de descifrar si Jamie había querido decir, lo que él se estaba imaginando. Pero al verlo tan contento y tranquilo Jack supo que se estaba armando toda una película solo y que Jamie seguramente solo lo había dicho estrictamente en el sentido de la palabra, es decir una encuentro, sin darle la connotación romántica que lo había escandalizado a él.

Jamie sacaba varios aparatos de las cajas que llamaron la atención de Jack. Conforme lo armaba el adolecente no logra encontrarle utilidad o forma.

—¿Qué es? —cuestiono con auténtica curiosidad.

—Es mi proyecto de ciencias —respondió contento —mira… esta parte de aquí es un cristal de aumento que al ser tocado por la luz del sol refractara sobre el agua del lago una seria e colores dependiendo de la inclinación que le dé. Aunque funcionaria mejor si pudiera colocarlo en un lugar alto. Quizás sobre esa rama —dijo señalan el lugar ideal.

—Puedo intentar subirlo si quieres.

Jamie pareció pensarlo y estaba a punto de negar cuando Jack de un tirón tomo el cristal y comenzó a trepar, sin esperar la negativa. Con forme avanzaba comenzó a replantearse si fue buena idea. Siendo invierno al corteza del árbol se encontraba cubierta de escarcha, por lo que sus manos se resbalaban cada dos por tres, sin embargo, al cabo de lo que parecieron siglos logro llegar a la cima.

—¡Genial! —grito Jamie desde abajo mirando al adolescente como si fuera un héroe de comic. —Ahora solo amárralo de tal forma que la parte reflejante quede en dirección al lago.

Jack dio un suspiro, en teoría era fácil pero… y cometió la tontería de mirar hacia abajo, no es que sufriera vertido, pero cualquiera sentiría nervios al ver cuantos metros caería si llegaba a descuidarse.

—A ya voy…

Arrastrándose cuidadosamente por la rama logro llegar al extremo y colocar el cristal, sonrió con satisfacción y se preparó para retroceder. Y dio uno tal vez dos movimientos cuando sus piernas perdieron sujeción sus manos se aferraron fuertemente sin lograr encontrar un punto seco y sin más cayó al suelo.

—¡Cielos! —Grito Jamie yendo a socorrerlo —dime… ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

Jack miro al niño entrar en pánico mientras sus pequeñas y cálidas manos buscaban apartar el montículo de nieve en el que había aterrizado. Sin poder evitarlo hecho a reír a carcajadas. Era un milagro que estuviera entero y sin mayores dolores que uno que otro raspón. La nieve era maravillosa para suavizar caídas.

—Estoy bien —aseguro Jack tomando, entre las suyas, las temblorosas manitas del niño. —Estoy bien Jamie —y para darle seguridad acerco su rostro al del niño para unir sus frentes. —Estoy bien. Ahora muéstrame cómo funciona.

Jamie más tranquilo asintió y corrió a mover los diferentes cristales, en menos de dos segundos, como si se tratara de un farol de colores la superficie del lago se pintaba de diferentes tonalidades dependiendo de asía adonde los moviera.

—Y bien… que te parece.

—Si no te dan una nota prefecta es que no existe justicia en este mundo — ambos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios hasta que…

—Jack… ¡Jack! —gritaba Emily no muy lejos.

Jack giro la cabeza hacia el llamado, desidioso entre atender o… ¿¡Ya habían pasado las cuatro horas?! Debía ser una broma.

—¿Podrás volver solo a casa? Es que si tienes que cargar las cajas pues yo… —No entendía a bien porque se preocupaba por Jamie, simplemente al verlo era como tener frente a si aún adorable animalito, quizás comparable a un gatito, tan tierno, tan lindo.

—Pues, yo espero que mi padre si pueda venir a recogerme —respondió Jamie un poco dudoso tomando nota del nombre de su benefactor. Así que ese era su nombre, Jack, sin dudad le quedaba muy bien.

—¿Pero y si no? —Se apresuró Jack a interrogar.

—Bueno, las traje hasta la entrada del parque ¿no? —Jamie intento sonar despreocupado, aunque la verdad era que tuvo que sufrir penurias para lograr esa hazaña.

—Si pero…

—¡Jack! ¡Jack…! —se escuchaba cada vez más cerca la voz de la niña.

—Qué te parece si voy a dejar a mi hermanita y… —ofreció el mayor sin poder evitar mirar hacia donde provenía la voz de su hermana. Estaba muy cerca y no quería que ella viera lo insistente que estaba siendo con el chico.

—No. No podría pedirte que volvieras… —arguyo Jamie levemente angustiado de abusar de la amabilidad del joven.

—Vamos, los amigos se apoyan.

Jamie miro al joven, debía estar soñando. Sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín ante la idea. Acaba de decir que eran amigos. Jack era su primer amigo en Burguess; sus compañeros de clases eran amables con él pero… un amigo es diferente, más íntimo.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto Jack mirando el delicioso color que adquirió el rostro del niño. ¡MiM! se veía tan apetecible, tenía ganas de morderle los mofletes.

Jamie asintió y Jack aplaudió.

—¡Perfecto! No tardo.

Y mientras caminaba al encuentro de su hermana Jack casi quiso patearse, él no acaba de pensar que un niño de la edad de su hermana se veía "APETECIBLE" y cuanto menos en sentido romántico. ¡Oh! Ahora era peor, porque una cosa era pensar que Jamie era apetecible y otra puntualizar ROMANTICO, porque entonces podría ser tachado de pervertido. ¡Genial! Al pensarlo lo estaba considerando.

Jamie Bennett observo al adolecente correr alejándose y por un segundo sintió un vacío en el estómago. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero raramente agradable, el que lo embargo mientras estuvo junto a él.

—Jack —murmuro desmenuzando cada letra con deleite. —Jack… —repitió al tiempo en que sonreía de manera tierna.

Continuara…

 **Nota del Autor:**

Estoy pensando en hacer de este fic un intento de **HARD**.

Según tengo entendido tal término se refiera a sexo fuerte. Los que me leen saben que casi o más bien dicho siempre encuentro como evadirme del Lemon, pues adivinen que... esta vez será lo contrario.

Comentarios en apoyo en contra, todo es bien bienvenido, bueno a excepción de los mensajes bomba.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	3. Hermanas

**.**

 **.**

 **C. B. Guillermo:** my lord, hace poco leí en las advertencias de mi charola que puso este fic entre las alertas o los favoritos, no supe bien cuál de los dos, pero quiero que sepa; me hizo inmensamente feliz ver su nombre.

Lo he extrañado como no tiene idea, tanto sus fanfic como sus comentarios, mas sus fic.

Espero tener pronto noticias de usted, y si no, pues me conformare con saber que sigue leyendo a este intento de escritor.

Le envió un enorme abrazo y, si no es mucho abuso, un beso esquimal.

Con este calor le caerá de maravilla.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata: Me apresure a escribir esta continuación para vos my Lord espero que la disfrute.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3 Hermanas.**

Jack se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, lucia sensacional o, al menos eso pensó. Claro que no tenía mucho aliciente poner tanto esmero a su atuendo si solo pensaba dar un paseo con un niño, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, cambiándose por cuarta vez la camisa.

El día de anterior cuando regreso al parque encontró a Jamie metiendo todo su equipo de nuevo a la caja, al parecer estaba por terminar.

El niño al verlo sonrió cual sol afanándose aún más en recoger las cosas.

—y bien… ¿Qué nota obtuviste? —pregunto al tiempo en que ayudaba al chico.

—Una nota perfecta—se vanaglorio el niño. —Y todo gracias a ti.

Jack sonrió ladino —Claro que no, yo solo te ayude a traer las cajas…

—Claro que sí, si tú no hubieras puesto el cristal arriba yo… ¡oh! El cristal. —ambos miraron la rama en donde Jack lo había sujetado.

Pero regresando al presente, Jack dio un suspiro al recordar como tuvo que volver a trepar al árbol, por suerte esta vez logro bajar sin mayores contratiempos para acompañar a Jamie de vuelta a casa. Y ahora…

—Ahora estoy a punto de tener una cita con él —murmuro sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos en el reflejo. Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro que hacia resaltar en gran medida sus ojos y cabello castaño. En realidad a pesar de estar mal por elogiase a sí mismo, se veía… arrebatador.

—¿A dónde vas hermano? —pregunto curiosa Emily casi formando una "o" con los labios al verlo tan bien arreglado. — ¿Tendrás una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Es alguna chica que yo conozca? —comenzó a interrogar la niña muy interesada.

Jack elevo una ceja, no pensaba decirle nada y cuando se giró para encararla noto que ella estaba estrenando su vestido nuevo y por primera vez se había sujetado el cabello en una trenza por demás elaborada.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas? —cuestiono burlón el mayor aprovechando para voltearle la pregunta.

—¿Yo?... a ningún lado, solo… —y enrojeció aún más que la luz de un semáforo.

Jack sonrió y juguetonamente le paso la mano por el peinado.

—¡Jack!

Jack se carcajeo. —¿Cuál es el problema, no vas a ir a ningún lado?

Emily inflo lo mofletes y sin más salió del cuarto de su hermano para correr escaleras abajo.

Tardo cerca de diez minutos en decidir que tenis llevar y una vez listo, bajo a despedirse.

—¡Oh! Como han crecido— exclamo su madre de verlo aparecer. —Emily ya casi es toda una señorita, pero tú… tú ya eres todo un hombre Jack. — dijo orgullosa dejando un suave beso en su frente.

Jack le regalo un abrazo antes de avisar que no llegaría muy tarde.

Una vez fuera se abrigo bien con la bufanda y tomo su rumbo, sus pies se sentían ligeros, estaba de verdad contento y emocionado.

A medio camino vio a su hermanita, que con una enorme sonrisa se dirigía a su encuentro ya de regreso, entre sus brazos llevaba una libreta. Jack amplio su sonrisa al darse cuenta que su ella era muy astuta, seguramente había ido a pedir los apuntes con el niño que le gustaba.

Le hubiera encantado acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa para incomodarla con sus comentarios pero no deseaba llegar tarde, por eso se contentó con sonreírle altanero.

—¿Cuándo me lo presentaras? —cuestiono Jack inclinado medio cuerpo para verla a los ojos.

Emily bajo la mirada acentuando el adorable rubor en sus mejillas, se veía tan hermosa toda avergonzada por un sentimiento que en ella era puro e inocente.

—¡Ey! Jack —dijo ella apretando la libreta contra su pecho sin elevar la mirada. —¿Crees que debería invitarlo a una cita?

Jack abrió grande los ojos. Se irguió completamente mientras con su mano derecha se rascaba la parte trasera de la nuca. La verdad sea dicha, jamás pensó que su hermanita le soltaría tal pregunta.

—Pues… —comenzó con tiento. ¿Qué debía decirle?

—¿Cómo invitas tú a alguien a una cita? —insistió ella ahora si mirándolo directamente y esperando por una respuesta sincera.

Jack desvió la mirada. —Pues eso es común, chicos invitando chicas, pero… chicas…

Emily apretó más el cuaderno y sus ojos se cristalizaron, pensando que estaba mal, tal vez lo que su hermano quería decirle era que debía esperar a que él se fijara en ella.

—Emily —llamo un tanto apurado al ver como ella se iba apesadumbrando. —Lo único que te puedo decir con respecto a eso es… ¿él te gusta?

Ella sintió con fuerza. —Mucho, él es como el sol, sonríe y el frio desaparece.

Jack sonrió enternecido, de verdad su hermana estaba enamorada y ese sentimiento jamás sería incorrecto o algo de lo que apenarse.

—¿Conoces algo de él? Tú sabes… ¿Qué le interesa?

Ella lo pensó un poco antes de decir. —Le gusta la primavera, los conejos y…. y las películas de suspenso, es muy callado, dibuja muy bien y su sonrisa…

—Entonces ahí está. Busca en la cartelera y si encuentras una película que pienses puede gustarle se la mencionas y como quien no quiere la cosa lo invitas. — Emily comenzó a emocionarse y eso lo incito a continuar. —Pregúntale cuando es su cumpleaños, y sí le gustan los conejos puedes regalarle uno de peluche o invitarlo a colorear huevos de pascua… actividades que puedan hacer los dos, sin que por ello tu tengas que dejar de ser tu misma.

Emily sonrió y abrazo a su hermano con emoción. —Gracias Jack—murmuro sintiendo como su hermano le devolvía el afecto.

—Ahora ve a casa y no te entretengas

Ella corrió feliz de haber despejado parte de sus inquietudes y sintiendo nacer dentro de ella nuevos bríos para lograr su propósito.

—Espero que ese chico se merezca el amor tan dulce e inocente de Emily —musito Jack mientras la veía desaparecer.

Unos cuantos pasos más y al fin estuvo frente a la sencilla reja de madera de la casa Bennett. Sin preámbulos atravesó el patio hasta la puerta para tocar tres veces y esperar. Esta se abrió con energía y lo primero que Jack vio fue dos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban fascinados.

—Cuando Jamie me dijo que saldría me imagine que con un niño de su edad no con un chico taaan lindo.

Jack sonrió forzadamente al sentirse evaluado por la chica rubia frente a él.

—Hola, soy Sophie, la hermana de Jamie —se presentó ella tendiéndole la mano. —Y si no es indiscreción ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —respondió Jack un tanto incómodo.

Ella amplio su sonrisa —Lo sabía, tienes mi edad. Eso quiere decir que quizás seamos compañeros de clase.

—Si eso sería genial, y… ¿se encontrar Jamie?

—Pues si me dices tu nombre, con gusto le diré que baje.

Jack se mordido la mejilla por dentro, ese era un truco bastante viejo para conseguir el nombre de un chico, pero bueno, para la otra recordaría decirle a Jamie que quedaran en algún otro lugar.

Jack dio un resoplido fastidiado, ni siquiera habían comenzado con su primera cita y ya estaba considerando la siguiente.

—Jack—respondió al fin, Sophie le sonrió, para ella de forma encantadoramente y luego entro a la casa gritando por el niño.

Jamie no tardó en aparecer en la puerta y Jack quedo complacido con la indumentaria del niño pues resaltaba el color rojizo de su cabello y mirada.

—Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Jack y sin esperar respuesta tomo de la mano de Jamaie para tirar de él hacia afuera, porque tenía excelente oído y casi apostaría a que la hermana del niño estaba por asomarse nuevamente con quien sabe que pretexto.

Una vez lejos de la casa aminoro la marcha, Jamie solo sonreía.

—Déjame adivinar, Sophie.

Jack asintió —No es que no me agrade pero…

—Se a lo que te refieres. Ella solía ser muy divertida, jugaba conmigo y siempre tenía un cuento para antes de dormir pero… no sé, últimamente casi ni nota que existo, mamá dice que también llegare a la edad del egocentrismo y entonces lo entenderé, también me conto que es como una enfermedad, de la que después de unos años te curas.

Jamie se le quedo mirando al muchacho tan fijamente que lo hizo sonrojar.

—Jack tú tienes la misma edad que ella, ¿por qué no te comportas igual? ¿Cómo fue que te curaste?

Jack elevo las cejas, ese no era ni por asomo el tipo de platica que deseaba tener con Jamie en su primera cita.

—Jamie… dime ¿a dónde te gustaría que te llevara?

Casi como por arte de magia olvido a su hermana para juntar las manos y pedir.

—Al descampado detrás de la casa de la señora Jonas —la mayoría de mis compañeros van a ese lugar después de clases, pero mi padre es un tanto… pues estricto, así que debo ir de la escuela a la casa o se molesta, asi que no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo.

Jack se quedó helado, ese lugar era el punto de encuentro entre parejas en donde tenían cierta libertad de hacer… pues cosas de pareja, y si los compañeros de Jamie iban a ese lugar seguro que era para espiar.

— Son unos precoces —rumio Jack desaprobando del todo la actividad.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada. Más bien que el lugar es un asco, y sería bueno que te rehusaras a pararte por ahí. Pero… ¡Ah! Que desconsiderado. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Un poco de cereal.

—¿Te gusta leer? —Jamie afirmo con la cabeza. —Entonces ya sé a dónde llevarte.

Continuara…


	4. Cita 12

**AdelY-sensei:** le tomare la palabra, para el próximo capítulo vera su idea desarrollada, no se lo pierda.

 **Kikyoyami8:** my lady me conoce lo suficiente para saber mis lúgubres pensamientos. Eso sí, le ruego no les dé adelantos a las demás. Tranquila que la trama va para largo.

 **Black-elly:** deje en paz a las musas, las pobres no tienen seguro de vida ni gastos médicos mayores… jajajajaja mire que la pueden demandar por agresión.

Sin mayores preámbulos les dejo el capítulo 4 de este fic, por cierto, notaron que cambie la imagen de la portada. ¡Dios! Cuando la vi me dije… esta fue hecha para mi…

Soy un ególatra perdón.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 Cita 1/2**

Jamie sonrió considerablemente cuando entraron al local y lo primero que vio fue un enorme estante lleno de libros, de los cuales una sección estaba destinada a criaturas mágicas.

—Y él menú incluye desde un sándwich hasta, si gustas, una rebanada de pastel —susurro Jack contra el oído de Jamie.

El niño estaba que no cabía en sí, era por mucho el sitio ideal para pasar las primeras horas del día, porque afuera hacia demasiado frio para pasear y la cafetería estaba calientita y colmada del olor a café recién hecho.

Jamie no se inhibió, por el contrario, pidió dos rebanadas de diferentes pasteles y una gran taza de chocolate caliente que disfruto con calma mientras hablaba hasta por los codos sobre innumerables reportajes y libros que exponían la veracidad de los seres mágicos.

—Si existen. La magia es real… —acoto Jamie, un segundo después sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín un tanto avergonzado.

Más de un compañero en la escuela le había hecho burla por creer en la magia, y si los chicos de su edad se mofaban de su creencia Jack seguro y se soltaba a reír a carcajadas. Seguro que estaba pensando en lo infantil que era, en lo aburrida de su conversación y que no…

—Ya decía yo que no estaba loco—arguyo Jack con el semblante pensativo mientras se recargaba sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho — hace como tres años cuando a mi hermana se le cayó una de sus muelas juro que vi una pequeña hada. Era de color verde metálico y parecía… pues un colibrí. Mi madre dijo que lo había soñado o en todo caso que era un colibrí, pero yo juro que estaba más que despierto y es casi imposible encontrar a ese tipo de aves despiertas tan de madrugada y por ¡Dios! Que hubiéramos visto después al ave porque estaba en el pasillo.

Jamie sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, Jack no solo no estaba aburrido, sino que estaba participando con gran entusiasmo.

—Luego de eso pensé que sería buena idea intentar atrapar una pero, ya no tiene de leche.

—A mi aun me quedan dos — exclamo con entusiasmo Jamie señalando los que aun esperaba se calleran.

—Entonces aún tenemos oportunidad, la próxima vez no escapara—dicto Jack , cual si pescar a una pequeña hada fuera una guerra mundial.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos para después romper a carcajadas.

Después de la cafetería Jack le mostro la única galería de arte de la ciudad la cual prácticamente estaba vacia.

—Nadie la visita, supongo que Burgess no es un poblado al que le guste el arte. —menciono Jack un poco triste de ver lo solido del lugar.

Y como el motivo de la salida era conocer los diferentes lugares pues lo llevo a recorrer las tiendas a las que seguro sus amigos hacían referencia por llevar años bajo la administración de la misma familia. En todos los lugares Jack saludaba por sus nombres a las personas, y Jamie suponía que era normal que todos se conocieran en un lugar tan pequeño.

—Y por último, este es el centro comercial. Es pequeño, pero tiene de todo, hasta cine…

A Jamie le brillaron los ojos de entusiasmo y sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Jack para jalarlo en dirección a la taquilla, la que fue fácil de ubicar debido a lo vistoso de la entrada. Con agilidad leyó los horarios, porque al parecer ya tenía decidido cual verían.

—Espero que te gusten las películas de suspenso.

Jack no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Jamie ya pedía dos entradas eligiendo los asientos.

Jack saco su cartera dispuesto a pagar pero Jamie se le adelanto.

—Yo pago, es mi forma de agradecerte el paseo —afirmo él con una enorme sonrisa.

A pesar de la negativa de Jamie, Jack termino comprando palomitas y refresco. Al entrar a la sala y mientras esperaban a que comenzaran, se divertían jugando entre ellos. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo habían logrado compenetrarse tanto.

—Si en algún punto de la película te asustas puedes tomar mi mano—ofreció Jack sonriente.

Jamie se ruborizo ligeramente antes de contestar. —Yo nunca me asusto, pero si tú te aburres, puedes dormir en mi regazo.

Jack sonrió ladino antes de inclinarse levemente para susurrar. —Cuidado con lo que ofreces, podría tomarte la palabra.

Caramelo, ese fue el aroma que se impregno en las fosas nasales de Jack y que parecían danzar alegremente incitándolo a probar si aquella piel tenía el mismo sabor.

—Jack—gimo Jamie girando la cabeza para quedar de frente su cuerpo se había estremecido debido al aliento rozando la piel de su cuello.

En la oscura sala nadie ponía atención a lo que hacían, nadie notaba el deseo en ambos pares de ojos, ni siquiera los dueños de estos, quienes ladearon la vista y prefirieron cambiar de tema.

La película fue buena, lo suficiente para distraerlos de lo que había pasado al inicio.

—Me pregunto si cuando crezca podría llegar a ser un buen detective. —murmuro Jamie

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres ser un detective?

—El mundo tiene muchos misterios, incógnitas que esperan por ser descubiertas, pero… las más grandes son aquellas que crea el mismo ser humano y si de paso puedo ayudar a que este mundo sea mejor pues…

Jack miro detenidamente sintiendo nacer en él la admiración, la verdad él a pesar de ser casi un adulto y estar a punto de postular su examen para la universidad no estaba completamente seguro a que deseaba dedicarse. Para acabar, ni siquiera sabía que deseaba de desayuno mañana. En cambio, Jamie demostraba una determinación avasalladora.

¿Sera que para todo es tan decidido? Se preguntó mientras lo observaba detenidamente intentando comprender la idiosincrasia de ese pequeño.

—¿Hay algún otro lugar a donde quieras ir? —pregunto Jack mientras veía como el atardecer se iba tiñendo de color dorado y carmín.

—Yo… —dijo un tanto dudoso de hacer su petición.

—Siendo tu última petición te juro que no me negare.

—Es que… de verdad quiero ir al descampado detrás de la casa de la señora Jonas. Es que… es que…

Jack dio un resoplido, comprendía bien porque deseaba ir, que todos tus compañeros sepan y hagan algo siempre llama la atención y la curiosidad.

—Está bien…—concedió, por la hora el lugar debía estar desierto. —Con la condición de que no vuelvas a ir nunca.

—Está bien. —acepto Jamie con entusiasmo.

—Me lo prometes

—Sí, es una promesa.

Jack resoplo resignado. —Entonces andando.

Continuara…

Espero que la continuación este antes del lunes…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	5. Cita 22

**AdelY-sensei:** espero que este capítulo tenga todo lo que se imaginó cuando me dio una idea tan interesante.My Lady, Este capítulo está dedicado a usted, que lo disfrute y mire que debo quererla mucho para actualizar con solo su comentario…

Es broma. Sabe que por usted se está escribiendo este fic.

Quedo de Usted.

Ciel Phantomhive

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo la cita 2/2**

Mientras el sol poco a poco bajaba y se perdía en el horizonte, Jack no paraba de suplicar a cuanta deidad recordaba pidiendo que su suposición fuera cierta y el descampado estuviera desierto, porque sería por mucho, más que incomodo presenciar una escena subida de tono.

Jamie por su parte hablaba hasta por los codos acerca de la idea que tenía para su clase de arte. Después de todo lo había dejado bastante inspirado su visita a la galería.

—Mi profesor en San Francisco decía que tenía talento para dibujar, así que, si llega a salir como estoy pensando, quiero dártelo.

Jack sonrió —Sera un placer tener la primera pintura del próximo Leonardo da Vinci. Imagina por cuanto podría subastarlo cuando mueras…

—Jack—exclamo Jamie un tanto indignado hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo —Soy más joven que tú por lo tanto…

—No puedes estar seguro de quien de los dos vivirá más. En especial porque soy muy prudente, y tu… bueno, hay que ver lo aferrado que estas en conocer un lugar que te he dicho es menos que conveniente para un niño lindo como tú.

Jamie enrojeció por el cumplido.

—Los niños no somos lindos, son guapos o simpáticos, además cuando crezca seré un joven gallardo y agraciado, altivo, todo un adonis … —enumero inflando el pecho para cuadrarlo.

—Lo que digas chaval, pero por ahora eres lindo y adorable—acoto Jack pasando su mano por el cabello castaño del niño.

Jamie inflo los mofletes antes de mirar al frente y darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado, porque el gran descampado se podía ver a través de un hueco en la cerca de madera que lo rodeaba.

Jack soltó un suspiro al ver apresurar el paso a su pequeño acompañante y para su beneplácito y tranquilidad el lugar estaba sólido como una tumba.

—Ahí lo tienes. Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Jamie paseo sus ojitos por todo el lugar, el lote estaba decorado con varias carcasas de autos desvencijados que por alguna razón conservaban los asientos. Pero estos solo parecían ser la ante sala pues más al fondo se podía ver el bosque tupido.

—Ellos, ellos solían decir que era muy divertido venir… —dijo Jamie en un tono de total desilusión.

—Bueno, quizás a ellos les gusta porque es mejor que ir directamente a casa a hacer tarea —argumento Jack elevado los hombros restándole importancia. —Jamie se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos.

Jamie bajo la cabeza, dio un suspiro y entonces corrió hacia adentro del descampado.

—Ya que estoy aquí y que como prometí será la única vez que lo visite, supongo que me dejaras explorarlo a fondo.

Jack no quería permanecer ahí pero ya que al parecer no había peligro pues lo dejaría husmear un rato, ¿cuánto podía tardar en aburrirse si no había nada interesante?

Jamie subió a uno de los autos y al mirar en la parte trasera grito —¡Ey! Mira, aquí hay una colchoneta.

Jack sintió el rubor embargarle completamente. —Nos vamos —ordeno rotundo deshaciendo la distancia con Jamie para bajarlo de ese lugar. Porque… ¿Para que habrían llevado hasta ahí la colchoneta? Bueno en realidad Jack sí que tenía varias ideas de para que la utilizaban.

—Pero Jack… —Se quejo Jamie

Jack tomo al niño por los costados para bajarlo y sacarlo de ahí así tuviera que lanzarlo sobre su hombro como saco de papas. Las cosas podían ponerse feas si algo salía mal.

—¿Estás seguro que a esta hora no hay nadie?

—Te lo aseguro, tu tranquilo.

A Jack estaba por írsele el alma del cuerpo cuando escucho aquellos murmullos acercándose en su dirección. Con una agilidad que no pensó tener se metió por la ventana y sin más hizo que Jamie se acostara sobre la colchoneta para que quien sea que estuviera ahí afuera no pudiera verlos.

Estaba en un problema gordo pues cualquiera pensaría que estaba pervirtiendo a Jamie por llevarlo a un lugar que él de sobra sabia era para parejas, si a eso le sumaba que era casi de noche y estaban completamente solos pues como se estaba echando encima un par de años en prisión. Así que su única salida era esconderse y en cuanto la oportunidad se le presentara huir de ahí.

—Jack… —llamo Jamie al verse completamente aplastado por el cuerpo del adolecente.

—Silencio —pidió Jack agazapándose más y Jamie no tardo en escuchar la conversación de dos chicos y, supuso que algo andaba mal por lo que cooperativo se quedó callado.

—Vamos, ¿no dijiste que arias cualquier cosa por mí? —cuestiono dolido el primero de los inoportunos

—Sí, pero…

—Solo será un rato, o acaso tu no quieres estar conmigo. En la escuela no puedo ni tomarte de la mano, al menos déjame besarte un rato. Aquí nadie nos molestará ni se enterará de lo que hagamos.

Se escuchó el suspiro del otro muchacho antes de aceptar.

Internamente Jack suplicaba que, si tenía un poco de suerte esos dos eligieran cualquiera de los demás autos, pero al parecer la diosa de la fortuna estaba en su contra porque casi de inmediato percibió el peso de ambos chicos que abordaban los asientos delanteros.

¡Maldición! Rugió Jack en su mente.

Jamie elevo un poco la cabeza, tenía curiosidad por ver lo que pasaba, después de todo uno de los recién llegados había mencionado besos, pero si no se equivocaba los dos eran hombres.

Y entonces, frente a sus infantiles ojitos de color avellana el mundo que conocía tomo un nuevo rumbo al ver como esos dos jóvenes acercaban sus rostros para prodigarse un beso suave y lleno de amor.

Jamie jadeo, su pequeño cuerpo tembló y su boquita se abrió formando un "o" con los labios, esta era la primera vez que veía algo así, al menos en vivo, en la televisión era normal ver besos entre un chico y chica, pero… y entonces miro a Jack con la preguntar en la punta de la legua porque su cabecita no comprendía porque de repente sentía una imperiosa necesidad de constatar por sí mismo que el acto de besar era tan placentero como se veía.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaban con ternura mientras el beso iba subiendo en intensidad. Los gemidos se escucharon, así como el ruido de los labios ante cada contacto.

Jamie elevo más la cabeza y entonces se vio aplastado de nuevo contra la colchoneta.

—Los niños buenos no deben ver eso.

Jamie no supo cómo tomar sus palabras, sus amigos venían a este lugar, a ver este tipo de cosas… ¿entonces ellos no eran buenos? Además de que esos dos muchachos parecían disfrutar mucho del contacto de sus bocas.

Jack dijo que los niños buenos no veían… entonces ¿estaba bien hacerlo? Se preguntó Jamie mientras percibía su corazón zumbar como avispa enloquecida.

—¡Oh! Alex…. —gimió uno de ellos. —Ammmmhh! Si….

Jamie al escuchar aquella exclamación noto como su respiración se agitaba. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese muchacho al otro? ¿Cómo lograba hacerlo gemir de aquella manera tan placentera?

Jack le tapo los oídos en un intento algo tonto de evitar que escuchara. Y Jamie al fin se dio cuenta lo de cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Podía sentir su respiración, el tibio calor del cuerpo del adolecente sobre él, la piel de su cuello en contacto con su mejilla y sus manos apretadas contra sus oídos.

Las pequeñas manos de Jamie tocaron las blancas de Jack, primero tímidamente, deslizándose suavemente por su dorso hasta descansar las palmas sobre ellas. No comprendía lo que deseaba, no entendía porque lo deseaba, solo podía sentir esa necesidad sin nombre creciendo con apremio, demandando un poco más de contacto con el joven sobre él.

Jack por su parte no podía evitar maldecir su suerte, mientras con la mirada buscaba cualquier cosa que le ayudara a salir de esa situación. Hasta que escucho como esos dos empezaban a subir el nivel de su contacto y entonces se vio en la penosa necesidad de ocupar sus manos para taparle los oídos a Jamie.

Lo que menos deseaba era que Jamie quedara traumado. Era demasiado pequeño para presenciar una escena como esa, hasta para él era demasiado, no es que fuera un santo y jamás hubiera visto por mera curiosidad una película porno, pero…

¡Dioses! Espero no conocerlos… rogo sin poner muchas esperanzas de ser escuchado porque al parecer la suerte estaba en su contra.

Y casi respingo de la sorpresa al sentir las suaves manos de Jamie sobre las suyas y al bajar la vista se quedó sin aliento.

Jamie lo miraba casi suplicante con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas todas rojas, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo agitado mientras su cuerpo buscaba la forma de pegarse más al suyo.

Jack trago saliva con dificultad, el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra. Antes de entrar en pánico o de lanzarse sobre Jamie sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo terminaría todo si desidia dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, se sacó un zapato y lo lanzo con una puntería casi perfecta contra el auto más cercano creando un ruido sordo que resonó en todo el lugar.

Los chicos del asiento delantero respingaron debido al susto, sus respiraciones agitadas se podían escuchar perfectamente, así como los murmullos apremiantes con que salieron del auto y después del descampado.

Jack soltó un suspiro aliviado para sin preámbulo salir de su escondite. Una vez fuera tomo de la mano a Jamie para ayudarlo a bajar y por su apuración casi cargarlo fuera del lote baldío.

Sin soltar la mano del niño camino a paso rápido alejándose.

—Jamás vuelvas a venir. ¿Entendiste? —dijo después de un rato de estar andando y ya casi en la entrada a la casa de niño.

Jamie solo dijo —Si—con la cabeza gacha. Jack se veía molesto, muy molesto.

Una vez en la puerta Jack se despidió con un seco —Buenas noches —que Jamie apenas contesto en un murmullo antes de entrar a toda prisa a su casa.

De dos en dos subió las escaleras para meterse a su cuarto y tirarse a llorar en la cama. ¿Pero que había estado pensando? ¿por qué había tocado a Jack de esa manera? había perdido a su primer amigo por una tontería y justo después de un día fabuloso.

Jack por su parte soltó un suspiro apenas verse solo, con un poco de frustración peino sus cabellos castaños hacia atrás sin saber bien que estaba esperando, porque a pesar de que Jamie había entrado a su casa él permanecía ahí mirando la puerta como si esperara a que volviera a salir.

—¿Y cómo les fue?

Jack se giró al escuchar la pregunta para encontrarse con los ojos verdes más que divertidos de Sophie quien le sonreía de forma un tanto burlona.

—Bien —respondió escuetamente Jack listo para marcharse.

Sophie sonrió divertida elevando una ceja rubia antes de decir —Pues para mí que tienes cara de frustrado. No fue tan divertido salir con un niño ¡eh! De haberme invitado a mi seguro la hubieras pasado muy bien.

Jack apretó las manos, —Jamie es divertido y muy agradable….

—Pero no tiene nuestra edad —arguyo Sophie viendo en los ojos de Jack la aceptación de su punto —y eso es un enorme, titánico impedimento para que seas completamente tú mismo.

Y Jack tuvo que aceptar que ella tenía razón, no podía comportarse con Jamie como lo aria con cualquiera de sus amigos, es decir, de haber sido una chica con quien se hubiera quedado atrapado en el auto no hubiera dudado en besarla. En cambio…

—No te creas, agradezco que quieras ayudarlo a hacer amigos, yo misma me siento un tanto sola lejos de todo lo que conocíamos. Mudarse no es fácil, dejas absolutamente todo atrás, tu casa, amigos, parte de tu familia… Pero Jack, Jamie necesita amigos de su edad, porque él no puede compartir tus experiencias ni comprenderte, así como tú no puedes ser parte de su mundo aun lleno de magia…

Jack endureció su mirada antes de dar las buenas noches y marcarse de ahí.

Sophie estaba por mucho muy lejos de su verdadera incomodidad, no es que Jamie no le agradara o que la edad marcara diferencias, no, el problema era precisamente lo contrario, le gustaba, Jamie le gustaba demasiado y parecía que en realidad estando juntos la edad era un requisito complemente dispensable.

Continuara…

N. A.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo va a evolucionar este fic, pero en todo caso creo que el planteamiento de los personajes está valiendo la pena para superar dos 6 capítulos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	6. La escuela

A **C. B. Guillermo** : Dios! My lord, no sabe la exclamación que deje salir cuando vi su comentario, por la extensión no se preocupe, después puedo usar ese punto para chantajearlo… huy! Creo que no debí escribir eso…

Pero bueno, me alegra saber que mis historias le hacen ameno el día. Que soy parte de su vida y sobre todo, que no puede olvidarme.

Eso se escuchó medio exagerado.

No importa.

A **Kikyoyami8** , my lady desde hace un tiempo quería decirle, es que siempre se me olvida, que no pude ver el dibujo del que me dejo el link, ni por más que hice por buscarlo. Sería mejor si me dice la página y su seudo.

A **Adely-sensei:** una pregunta, ¿Es de argentina?

y…. ya…

Aquí el siguiente capítulo…

.

.

 **Capítulo 6 La Escuela**

Jack salió de casa a paso rápido llevando entre sus labios una tostada con mermelada que sería su único alimento hasta la hora de la comida y todo gracias a que no logro conciliar el sueño hasta casi de madrugada y después se quedó dormido, pero como ya había perdido sus clases de la mañana pues que más daba si acompañaba a Emily a la entrada de la escuela.

—¿Y porque te quedaste dormido? Es muy en ti Jack —menciono Emily apenas logrando llevar el paso de su hermano. Aun así, ella sonreía porque Jack no era como los demás, tenía varios compañeros que se quejaban de los abusos de sus hermanos mayores, ella solo tenía buenos recuerdos pues Jack le prestaba atención y la trataba con cariño.

—Simplemente tuve insomnio —respondió un tanto apenado. El despertador había sonado a eso de las seis, recordaba haber sacado la mano, tomar dicho objeto y de ahí… nada.

Pero Jack no le daría mayor importancia, era un alumno de excelente promedio al que en nada le afectaría un par de horas perdidas. Además y viéndolo por el lado bueno, tenía la oportunidad de conocer al que pronto seria su cuñado.

—Bueno, llegamos—dijo Jack y Emily le dio un abrazo de despedida antes de entrar. Jack devolvió el abrazo y con picardía pregunto —¿Puedes decirme quién es?

Emily no necesito más para saber que su hermano preguntaba por el niño que le gustaba, con timidez se giró para mirar el patio, la entrada y a los lados de la avenida.

—Creo que aún no llega.

Jack la volvió a abrazar, sintiéndose muy dichoso de que ella le tuviera la suficiente confianza para no negarse a decirle quien era el niño de sus sueños.

—¡Ey! Ayer vi una película de suspenso muy buena. Se llama Bosque Siniestro, y si te la recomiendo yo, es porque vale la pena que la veas… digo, quizás puedas invitar a un amigo… tu sabes—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Emily sonrió abiertamente antes de abrazar a su hermano —Gracias Jack.

Una vez la vio atravesar la puerta Jack emprendió su camino rumbo a la preparatoria. Caminaba tranquilo intentando no chocar con cuanta cosa le saliera al paso, estaba demasiado distraído pensando en lo mismo que lo mantuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche, es decir: en lo arrepentido que estaba de haber insistido en tener una cita con Jamie. O quizás de haber acompañado a su hermana el sábado, porque si se hubiera quedado en casa nunca hubiera conocido a Jamie, nunca le hubiera pedido una cita y mucho menos se estaría arrepintiendo de no haberlo besado la noche anterior.

Jack soltó un suspiro profundo mientras detenía su andar y clavando su mirada en el cielo. Mirando hacia arriba a la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste sus problemas se le hacían tan insignificantes. —Si pudiera volar podría olvidarme de todo —murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Un golpe contra su cuerpo lo hizo abrir los ojos y entonces se quedó sin habla al ver quien había chocado con él.

—¡Jamie! —exclamo sorprendió y apresurándose a ayudar al niño quien por el impacto había terminado en el suelo.

—Jack—dijo el menor desviando la mirada porque no quería que el adolescente viera sus ojos hinchados.

—Jamie —llamo con dulzura sujetando el rostro del niño para mirarlo, porque era imposible no notar que había estado llorado. El gesto de Jack se endureció de ira, se cobraría muy caro de quien lo hubiera lastimado.

Jamie noto el cambio en el rostro de Jack y no puedo menos que suponer que se debía al mal rato que le hizo pasar el día anterior, por eso se puso en pie e intento marcharse lo más rápido que podía.

—Lo siento—se disculpó a las carreras, aunque en realidad ni el mismo sabía si se estaba disculpando por chocar con él o por lo de ayer.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso lejos, Jack lo abrazo protectoramente.

—¿Quién te hizo llorar? —pregunto preocupado. —Jamie, ¿dime que paso? Y no me dejes pensar cosa que…

Jamie no sabía que decir, o cómo reaccionar, ¿No se suponía que Jack lo odiaba? Y sin embargo ahí estaba, abrazándolo con tanto cariño que Jamie no pudo menos que soltarse a llorar amargamente mientras se aferraba a la sudadera de Jack rogando porque no fuera un sueño.

—Jamie —volvió a llamar asustándose aún más al verlo llorar. —Jamie… ¿Por favor dime que tienes? —Suplico acuclillándose para poder envolverlo completamente.

—Yo… lo siento —fue lo único que logro decir entre hipos lastimosos.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no has hecho nada malo.

Jamie lo miro temeroso y un poco avergonzado de su apariencia nada agradable, —por lo que hice ayer —confeso apretando sus manitas. —Cuando yo… —y no supo expresarse, ni siquiera entendía bien que era lo que había intentado hacer. Bajo la mirada al piso, bonita estampa debían ser con los ojos, la nariz y las mejillas rojas, los mocos escurridos y las lágrimas empapando su rostro.

Jack al principio no comprendió a lo que se refería, pero cuando cayó en cuenta del porqué de la disculpa entonces se pateó mentalmente. Su actitud después de aquel incidente no fue que digamos la mejor, tampoco tuvo la decencia de aclarar el porqué de su incomodidad y dejo que Jamie pensara cosas innecesarias.

Era su culpa, porque si Jack pensó que su noche fue mala, la de Jamie debió haber sido peor, mucho peor.

—Jamie —murmuro Jack apretando las manos en puños, al saberse responsable de la tristeza del niño.

Con cuidado sujeto al pequeño para cargarlo lejos de la cera hasta un pequeño parque no muy lejos de ahí, mientras avanzaba su mano hacia pequeños círculos sobre la espalda del niño para calmarlo. Una vez ahí Jack bajo al niño sobre una de las bancas, de tal forma que ahora se miraban de frente.

—Jamie, tu no hiciste nada malo —repitió Jack, Jamie asintió algo dudoso. —Lo que paso fue… bueno —y se permitió soltar un suspiro derrotado — La verdad es que; yo si sabía que ese lugar era para, para… pues para que las parejas hagan, cosas de pareja…

—¿Cómo besarse? —cuestiono Jamie ruborizándose levemente.

—Sí, y muchas otras cosas más… por eso no quería llevarte ahí. —se hizo un silencio. —Y pues cuando esos dos se presentaron, la verdad me asuste…

Jamie lo miro asombrado, de todas las cosas pensó sintió Jack nunca le paso por la cabeza que fuera miedo.

—No supe cómo llevar la situación, nunca quise que vieras eso, y después… ammm… no supe cómo comportarme contigo. No sabía lo que estabas pensando pero tampoco quería preguntarlo. ¡Ahg! Si hasta en este momento no se bien lo que quiero decir… simplemente…

—Jack —gimió Jamie abrazando a Jack con fuerza. —Tenía miedo de que estuvieras molesto, y muy triste porque pensé que no querrías volver a verme.

Jack sonrió ante el gesto y entonces se animó a decir. —Cuando lloras te vez aún más lindo.

Jamie por fin sonrió tranquilo. —Los niños no somos lindos —se quejó apretándose más contra el chico.

La campana de la escuela los despertó de su ensoñación.

—No voy a llegar—exclamo Jamie bajando de la banca.

Jack rio, Jamie sin duda era la cosa más adorable del mundo y solo por eso merecía que lo ayudara. Con habilidad retiro la mochila del hombro del niño al tiempo en que tomaba su mano y lo jalaba en otra dirección.

—Pero la escuela esta…—quiso protestar señalando en dirección a la puerta del colegio que quedaba a una o dos cuadras de donde se encontraban.

—Tranquilo Jamie, te enseñare una entrada secreta

Jamie se aferró a su mano y se dejó guiar. No tardaron en llegar a la parte trasera del colegio y de ahí justo frente a un enorme árbol que crecía pegado al muro.

—¿Tienes algo que se pueda romper? —Pregunto Jack , cuando Jamie negó no dudo en lanzar la mochila para que pasara la barda. —Bien, ahora tú.

Jamie dio un paso atrás. Él si se podía romper.

Jack se carcajeo, —no voy a lanzarte. Ven —llamo, el niño se acercó y Jack lo elevo sobre sus hombros para que trepara al árbol. Fueron subiendo hasta una rama que atravesaba la barda y Jamie se sorprendió al ver que el otro lado era por mucho más bajo, por lo que con ayuda de Jack no tardo en estar parado del otro lado.

—Ahora ve a clases. Nos vemos a la salida.

—¿Vendrás por mí? —pregunto entusiasmado por la idea.

—No creo, tengo clases hasta tarde, pero… que te parece si te veo frente a la tienda de Don Max a las cinco.

Jamie asintió feliz, tanto por la invitación como por el hecho de saber la ubicación del lugar.

Jack se despidió y bajo raudo, si no apuraba el paso el que ahora si perdería todas las clases seria él.

Empezaba la quinta hora de clase cuando entro al salón, como de costumbre varios de sus compañeros deambulaban por el pasillo mientras esperaban al profesor en turno, otros toman algún aperitivo y otros…

¿Qué hacían en bolita?

—Tenemos un compañera nueva—dijo Áster mirando al frente desinteresadamente mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de zanahoria. —Y la verdad es que… no me agrada.

Jack asintió, casi estaba seguro de quien se trataba y tampoco le gustaba la idea.

—Hola Jack —saludo Sophie apenas notar su presencia.

—Hola Sophie —devolvió el saludo por cortesía e intento iniciar una conversación con Áster, preguntar por las primeras lecciones para saber que repasar en casa.

La chica rubia se levantó de su pupitre y pasando entre la multitud de chicos que la rodeaban se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Jack.

—Sabes, necesito que alguien me preste sus apuntes y me ayude a ponerme al corriente—solicito coqueta.

Áster gruño molesto desviando la mirada, todos los jóvenes que la rodeaban habían estado casi suplicando que aceptara su ayuda y ella, campante y fresca, ignorando por completo a los primeros se lo pedía Jack.

—Si quieres los apuntes puedo prestártelos —respondió jovial, después de todo era un buen pretexto para ir a su casa y ver a Jamie.

Áster apretó los dientes un tanto desilusionado por la respuesta de su amigo, pensó que Jack tendría más dignidad como para caer ante una niñita frívola. Atrás de ellos se escuchó los murmullos decepcionados de sus compañeros al ver que el interés de Sophie ya tenía un blanco.

Por su parte Shopie dibujo una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios rosas y sus ojos verdes brillaban sintiéndose ganadora.

—Pero sobre lo de ayudarte, pues lamento decirte que no podrá ser. Tengo un compromiso por la tarde—termino de decir Jack mientras regresaba su atención a Áster quien casi suelta una carcajada debido a la cara de pocas pulgas que puso Sophie debido a la respuesta.

Sophie dio media vuelta indignada, Jack debía tener la cabeza en las nubes para dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, y cualquiera podría tacharla de ególatra pero nadie podría negar que ella fuera bonita, más que eso, ella era una chica deslumbrante.

Y entonces una duda le paso por la cabeza "¿y si Jack tenía novia?"

Sophie cavilo la posibilidad, la cual era muy alta si tomaba en cuenta que el muchacho era amble y bueno con los niños, además de muy agraciado y con un carisma sin igual.

—Solo hay que cambiar de estrategia —murmuro mientras se proponía encontrar a la noviecita de Jack, la estudiaría detenidamente para saber dónde atacar.

&&&[…]&&&

Jamie entro al salón dando un suspiro de alivio, estaba apenas si a tiempo.

—Hola Jamie —le saludaron apenas entrar al aula.

—Hola Emily—respondió alegremente Jamie mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas más hermosas.

Emily lo miro embelesada, Jamie era lindo.

—Jamie… yo —tartamudeo la niña.

—¡Ey! James… ven a ver lo que trajo Eduart —grito uno de sus compañeritos haciéndole señas con la mano para que se apresurara.

Emily bajo la cabeza, era obvio a quien escogería. Una mano toco la suya con suavidad pidiendo amablemente su atención. Ella elevo la mirada para toparse con un par de ojos brillantes de color avellana que la miraban.

—Y bien, ¿Qué deseabas decirme?

Emily no cabía en sí, Jamie se había quedado, a él le interesaba saber de ella y no de ese horripilante animalejo que los otros niños miraban fascinados.

—Yo… bueno, el otro día escuche como decías que te gustaría ir a ver una película y pues… hay una muy buena, creo que se llama Bosque Siniestro, así que si no tienes nada que hacer pues… —Ella sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza, y los segundos en los que Jamie guardo silencio la estaban matando porque para ella eran décadas.

Jamie se mordió el labio inferior —Lo siento, ya la vi —dijo de verdad apenado

Y ella casi dejo caer la libreta que traía en las manos. Algo en su pecho se estremeció y se apretujo con fuerza causándole dolor.

—¡Ah! —fue lo único que logro decir sin que se le quebrara la voz.

Dio media vuelta para regresar a su lugar antes de sentir como Jamie la sujetaba de la mano.

—Emily. — Ella se ruborizo al darse cuenta de sus manos unidas y porque de algún modo la voz de Jamie pronunciando su nombre fue para ella la mejor melodía que hubiera escuchado jamás. —El fin de semana si quieres podemos ir a tomar un helado.

Emily asintió feliz, Jamie le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se alejó rumbo a donde estaban sus demás compañeros quienes lo seguían llamando.

Jamie disimuladamente miro a Emily tomar su lugar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, satisfecho de su desempeño como caballero.

—Sophie —pronuncio el nombre de su hermana con cariño.

Antes de volverse tan distante con él Sophie solía leerle muchos cuentos, sobre todo de caballeros.

—Los hombres ya no son caballeros —se quejaba ella constantemente —quiero conocer a un caballero. —Entonces miraba a Jamie —¿Quieres ser mi caballero de brillante armadura?

Y Jamie era feliz jugando a que él era quien rescataba a la hermosa princesa Sophie de las garras de algún malvado.

Quizás nunca la salvaría de un dragón o un brujo, pero él sería su caballero, lo seria para todas las chicas que él creía se merecían ser tratadas como doncellas.

—Todas las mujeres son bellas, son flores frágiles que buscan ser protegidas, nunca lo olvides Jamie, las chicas siempre agradeceremos un gesto galante.

Y Jamie, en espera de que Shopie volviera a ser la de antes, se esforzaría por ser ese caballero que tanto anhelaba su hermana, cuando creciera él la protegería de todo y de todos. El seria su guardián, su príncipe azul, su héroe…

Continuara…

Me gusta cómo se desarrolla esta historia, la cual está lejos de todo ese misticismo de magia y seres fantásticos pero que por eso mismo es más difícil encajar las emociones y actitudes de los protagonistas para que sean semejantes a los que se ven en la película.

Creo y es mi muy particular opinión que lo estoy logrando.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	7. Amigos

**AdelY-sensei** : No es que la esté investigando, My lady solo que alguien me lo menciono y ya ve, no pude ni quise quedarme con la duda, además… y porque no decirlo, creo que las argentinas son una de las mujeres más bonitas del mundo.

 **Kikyoyami8** : My lady creo que encontré su perfil en Devian-Art pero no logre encontrar nada de Rise of the guardians, soy una pena como buscador… jajajaja

Hanabiri: Vale my lady, que usted si despotrico contra los hermanos Bennett, lamento que el carácter de ninguno de los dos sea de su agrado, pero por alguna razón desde que vi la película no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que Sophie en algún tiempo se volvería así de frívola.

Lamento decir que no entendí eso de- _el perfecto final de para mi once -u-_

Y le agradezco enormemente el comentario, se lo desesperante que es hacerlo desde el cel, yo reviso en el mis mensajes del correo y es un engorro, tanto que a veces he tenido de botarlo antes de terminar lanzarlo por la ventana.

Bien eso es todo, ahora si el capitulo.

 **Capítulo 7 Amigos.**

Jack corría con entusiasmo por la calle, eran las 4:58 y estaba a una cuadra de su punto de encuentro con Jamie. Su madre lo había visto llegar de la escuela y más rápido que inmediato correr a la concina para llevarse algo a la boca y de ahí a su cuarto para terminar, por lo menos, la mitad de su tarea.

Dos horas después bajaba raudo por las escaleras mientras le comunicaba que saldría un rato.

Ella sonrió antes de gritar que lo esperaban para cenar, Jack acepto sin detener su carrera.

Con respiración agitada llego al punto de encuentro cuando su reloj anunciaba las 5:00 en punto. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción antes de sentir un par de pequeños brazos que lo sorprendieron por la espalda.

—¡Ey! Chico, no me asustes de ese modo —se quejó Jack con tono fingido pero disfrutando en gran medida el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Jamie rio suavecito, hoy traía puesto un gorro color rojo y un bufanda blanca que resaltaban el color de sus ojos.

Jack lo observo detenidamente, sonriendo con ternura. Con delicadeza tomo su mano para jalarlo, —vamos, hoy voy a enseñarte algo especial.

Jamie no dudo en seguirlo y sonreír aún más ampliamente ante su curiosidad. Mientras avanzaban Jack no podía dejar de pensar que la pequeña mano de Jamie se sentía natural en la suya, como si ese fuera su lugar. Su calor y el de él se mezclaban deliciosamente provocando que dentro de la boca de Jack las palabras "te quiero" se formaran con una facilidad impresionante.

Jack sonrió al ver que faltaba poco para llegar al parque, ya quería ver el rostro de Jamie cuando…

—Hola Jack —dijo una chica feliz de ver el susto que le provoco al salirle al paso y colgarse sin ningún pudor de su cuello.

—¡Tooth! —exclamo Jack tocándose el pecho para disimuladamente apartarla de él. Sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Jamie se asomó levemente desde atrás, pues debido la brusca interrupción de su carrera choco contra el cuerpo del adolecente.

—¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tentemos aquí? ¡Que niño tan lindo!—gimió Tooth justo antes de lanzarse a apretarle las mejillas.

Jamie gimió suavemente debido a la impresión y a la incomodidad, aun así no pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo a la chica, ella era de la misma edad que Jack, de piel blanca y cabellos negros como la noche en donde resaltaba un mechón del frente pintado de verde que se desvanecía hasta quedar en la punta rubio. Sus ojos de un bonito color lila destellaban con alegría.

—Jamie, ella es mi amiga Tooth fairy, nos conocemos desde jardín de niños —la presento con una sonrisa. —Tooth, él es Jamie, se mudó hace poco.

—¡Es tan lindo como me dijeron! —exclamo ella pegando su mejilla contra la del niño.

—Espera… ¿Qué? —exclamo Jack intentando controlarse para no quitar de una manera nada amable de encima de Jamie. —¿Quién te dijo?

—¡Oh! Vamos Jack —y lo miro burlona pero sin soltar de entre sus brazos al niño—esto es Burgess, aquí no pasa nada interesante, lógico que si llega alguien nuevo a mitad del siclo escolar, todos lo van a notar. —Jack elevo las cejas y Tooth termino por decir —Mis hermanitas me lo dijeron.

Jack soltó un suspiro cansado recordando a las trillizas de la edad de su hermana y la verdad esperaba que ellas no estuvieran remotamente cerca de su pequeño novio… Un momento, Jamie no era su novio… no porque no quisiera, sino porque no se lo había preguntado, aunque estaban teniendo citas y…

—¡Hola Jack!—se escuchó a coro el saludo y las risitas coquetas de las tres niñas.

—Hola, Saphira, Sabrina y Samira —respondió Jack casi elevo los ojos al cielo, ¿Por qué Dios me odiaba? Pensó viendo como los ojitos vivarachos de las tres chiquillas se clavaban directamente en su acompañante.

—Miren lo que tengo—alardeo Tooth, como si Jamie fuera un enorme peluche que ella estaba luciendo. —Es aún más lindo de lo que me imagine.

Jamie intento hablar, y nunca mejor dicho, intento, porque Tooth lo apretaba contra su pecho feliz, como si acabaran de regalarle el mejor juguete del mundo. Sus tres hermanitas estiraron los brazos como pidiendo permiso para hacerse del castaño, cosa que realmente a Jamie le asustaba un poco pero…

Es de un caballero responder con amabilidad a cualquier petición de una dama.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jamie Bennett —se presentó apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Las tres niñas rieron antes de presentarse. —Nosotras estábamos en la clase A. Esperamos poder ser tus amigas.

Jamie sonrió a ojos cerrados asintiendo con la cabeza. —Sera todo un placer tener amistad con señoritas tan bonitas. —respondió haciendo una leve inclinación.

Tooth se aguantaba la risa, ella se estaba muriendo por soltar una carcajada, porque sus hermanitas podían estar encantadas con Jamie, pero para ella solo era una linda imitación de un caballero medieval, aunque quizás se debía a la diferencia de edades… porque si Jamie tuviera su edad y fuera tan galante con ella ¡Diioosss! en lugar de darle risa ese comportamiento tan pasado de moda se estaría derritiendo por el chico.

—Es un pequeño Don Juan ¡Eh! —menciono la mayor riendo suavemente sin notar que el rostro de Jack estaba tomando un ligero sonrojo de coraje.

—Tooth, Jack —llamo Áster caminando hacia ellos —y… ¿a qué se debe la reunión?

—Ninguna reunión, solo me tope por casualidad con Jack —respondió Tooth sin perder de vista a sus tres hermanitas que ahora se dedicaban a juguetear con Jamie. —Pero fue muy afortunado, ellas —y señalo a las trillizas —habían esto hablándome de un chico nuevo y mira… al fin lo conozco.

Áster ahora si noto la presencia del niño —… ¿y él es? —cuestiono sin contar que su pregunta fue captada por un par de oídos infantiles.

—Jamie Bennett es un placer conocerle —se presentó Jamie mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Áster y dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

Bunny lo miro detenidamente, sus redondos y cristalinos ojos color avellana lo hacían lucir tan tierno, mientras aquella dulzura y amabilidad parecían gritar "abrázame". Áster le sonrió al niño, al cual catálogo de pequeño caballero.

—Áster Bunny —respondió acuclillándose para de esa forma quedar a su altura y acariciar suavemente la cabeza del niño. —El placer sin duda es mío.

Jack carraspeo con la garganta para cortar con la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante él. Se suponía que llevaría a Jamie a su lugar secreto y en lugar de eso se tenía que conformar con ver como sus amigos acaparaban toda la atención de su niño. Ya nada más faltaba que apareciera…

—Jack, Bunny, Tooth… —gritaron a lo lejos y Jack casi resoplo.

—Meme… —grito Tooth corriendo a abrazar a su amigo rubio. —Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

—Bueno la universidad tiene casi todo mi tiempo acaparado —respondió el chico de ojos dorados escaneando con la mirada a todos los presentes. —Hola bellezas, ¿extrañaron? —les pregunto a las trillizas y estas afirmaron yendo a regalare un abrazo de bienvenida, y entonces sus ojos notaron al niño —creo que tú y yo no hemos sido presentados.

—Mi nombre es Jamie Bennett, un placer conocerle

Y ante esta segunda presentación pasaron dos cosas; Meme lo miro y sonrió porque era lindo, Jamie era muy lindo y Áster abrió grande los ojos al captar el apellido, Bennett.

—¡¿Eres el hermano de Sophie?! —cuestiono asombrado y casi incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía un niño tan encantador ser pariente de esa chica?

Jamie bajo los ojos al suelo porque el tono con que Áster hizo la pregunta era uno que Jamie comenzaba a conocer muy bien cuando se referían a su hermana y lo odiaba.

—Si —respondió rotundo apretando los puños y reprimiendo sus ganas de gritar ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —Ella es mi hermanita mayor.

Áster al igual que Jack observaron el cambio en el semblante del niño, sus ojos mostraban una amenaza implícita. Bunny sonrió enternecido, Jamie de verdad era todo un hombre, a pesar de su clara desventaja estaba dispuesto a defender a su hermana.

—Ella tiene suerte de tenerte —dijo al fin Áster y Jamie no supo que contestar.

—¡Ey! Ya que estamos todos, porque no vamos a tomar algo, digo, nos queda de paso la casa de Meme, podríamos llevar a su hermano Monty y yo puedo pasar por la peque, —propuso Tooth completamente fascinada con su idea. —Así Jamie puede ir conociendo a más personas

Jack meneo la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, ese no era su plan cuando cito a Jamie además le prometió a su mamá que regresaría para la cena y…

—Lamento declinar la oferta, pero mi padre me espera en casa para la cena —respondió Jamie un tanto apenado.

Tooth asintió comprensiva. —Por supuesto, un niño no debe andar fuera de tarde y cuanto menos solo—acoto sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de abrazarlo.

Y Jack vio su pase de salida. —No debes preocuparte, voy a acompañarlo a su casa, después de todo fui yo quien lo invito en primer lugar.

—Bueno pero eso no quita que podamos quedar otro día —se apresuró a intervenir Meme —voy a estar aquí solo una semana así que me gustaría poder pasar un tiempo con ustedes. Además me gustaría ver a tu hermana Jack, debo devolverle el libro que me presto la última vez.

—¡Claro! digan cuando —respondió Jack

—Este fin de semana—propuso con entusiasmo Tooth y sus hermanitas las secundaron.

—Por mi está bien —se apuntó Áster cuidando de morderse la lengua antes de decir, siempre y cuando Jamie no traiga a su hermana.

—Entonces está decidido. Nos vemos el domingo en la heladería de Don Mark.

Jamie asintió contento, porque dentro de la conversación había escuchado que Jack tenía una hermana y se preguntaba ¿cómo sería? Esperaba caerle bien.

Continuara…

N. A.

De algún manera me pareció correcto que Tooth fuera la hermana mayor de la peque… si lo sé, desvaríe… y que Sadman lo fuera de Monti, digo los dos son rubios… ya veré como ir introduciendo a los demás…..

Con respecto a las trillizas… creo que ellas vendrían a representar a las hadas bebes… no estoy muy seguro de como quedo el capítulo pero bueno… se aproxima el gran momento en que Jack y Emily deberán saber que han estado hablando todo el tiempo de la misma persona, ¿Cómo reaccionara Jamie?

Por MiM, ni siquiera yo sé cómo escribiré el siguiente capítulo o si mejor le voy a dar vuelta al asunto y a dejar que Jamie corra lejos de esos dos….

Bien nos leemos, gracias a todos los que leen y no me dicen ni pio, y una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo a quien me deja comentario.


	8. Nuestro Deseo 1

**Notificación:**

Lamento tener que colocar esta noticia, por motivos fuera de mi control, no podre actualizar en un buen rato, sé que no es raro que los deje un periodo largo sin capítulos nuevos pero… resulta que esta vez será un poquito más largo…

No se espanten si voy a seguir actualizando, es solo que van a ser más tardado, puede ser un capitulo cada dos semanas… y cada dos semanas para cada fic… es decir hoy 5 actualicé la de Tu y yo… dentro de dos semanas actualizare del de Amnesia de No. 6, otras dos semanas y quizás sea el turno de Detalles de Digimon… y así sucesivamente.

De verdad que me duele que tenga que ser así, espero que tanto tiempo de distancia entre capítulos no los desanime de seguir leyendo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata:

Si alguien quiere consolarme puede mandarme diario un comentario… jijijijjj es broma, ya sé que la pagina solo admite un comentario por capitulo.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8 Nuestro Deseo 1/2**

Jack entro a su habitación dando un sonoro resoplido, su encuentro con Jamie esa tarde no habían salido como él esperaba, de hecho su deseo era llevar a Jamie un poco más allá del lago, hacia relativamente poco encontró una pequeña cabaña desde la que se podía apreciar el atardecer con una belleza magnifica. Era su lugar secreto y ahora quería compartirlo con él, pero…

Dio un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre su cama, eran las nueve y aun le quedaban deberes escolares. Se levantó para dirigirse a su escritorio, debía terminarlos rápido.

A eso de las diez y tantos, al fin concluyo cerrando el cuaderno y lanzándolo en la mochila. Afuera el viento soplaba levemente anunciando que dentro de poco la primavera estaría revistiendo el bosque de verde follaje.

—Primavera… pronto será primavera… —dijo Jack sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban, era tan cliché pensar que sentía la fiebre de primavera igual a todos los animalitos del bosque.

El problema para él consistía en que el motivo de su afecto estaba, moralmente, vetado de sus posibilidades. Porque no estaba bien pesar en Jamie de forma romántica.

Con gesto cansado fue desnudándose poco a poco hasta quedar en ropa interior para luego parsimoniosamente colocarse la piyama. Desganado se metió entre las sabanas.

Apenas cerrar los ojos un bulto a su espalda comenzó a molestarle, metió la mano encontrándose con un peluche, sonrió enternecido, Emily debió dejarlo ahí cuando fue a despertarlo y él por salir aprisa no aliso las sabanas, por eso apenas descubría al pequeño intruso.

Tomo el animalito para lanzarlo al escritorio o a la alfombra, con un chillido el peluche se estrelló en la puerta, pero Jack no le dio mayor importancia y se volvió a recostar. Pero por más que Jack se giró no encontró una posición cómoda y la culpa la tenía ese pequeño colado, porque al moverse demasiado le había espantado el sueño.

Un pequeño colado… un pequeño intruso en su cama. Jack sonrió, de haber sido Jamie en lugar de lanzarlo lejos lo hubiera atrapado entre sus brazos para no dejarlo escapar.

Lo mantendría pegado a él mientras besaba delicadamente su frente, acariciaría su cabello dejando que su aliento chocara contra la sensible piel de su cuello, con suavidad y tiento para no asustarlo iría abriendo la piyama para descubrir sus sonrosadas tetillas que con gusto rozaría con las yemas de sus dedos hasta endurecer.

Jack dio un suspiro profundo al imaginar la voz infantil gemir con volumen bajo su nombre mientras intermitentemente temblaba bajo su toque.

—Jamie… —murmuro Jack cuando su mano bajo por su vientre encontrándose con la dureza que se alzaba necesitada entre sus piernas. —Jamie…

Jack dio un brinco del susto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Maldijo a todos los dioses y se llevó el teléfono al oído. —Sí—dijo con tono seco, la verdad le había molestado la interrupción.

—¿Te he despertado? —pregunto una tímida y tierna voz desde el auricular.

Apenas esa misma tarde al despedirse en la puerta de la casa de Jamie, Jack le había dado su número de celular, así que ni por asomo pensó que el niño le llamaría esa noche.

—No, de hecho acabo de terminar la tarea —respondió Jack percibiendo como sus labios formaban una sonrisa. —Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

—Bueno, mi padre sale de viaje mañana así que… quería despedirlo. Luego vi la hora y… te marque esperando encontrarte despierto, ¿hice mal?

—Pues estoy despierto, ¿cuál es el plan?—cuestiono coqueto —porque no me vas a decir que solo me marcaste para escuchar el sensual timbre de mi voz.

Jack casi deja salir una carcajada al escuchar como del otro lado el niño parecía perder el aliento por su comentario.

—Sigues ahí o debo enviar una ambulancia. —Bromeo Jack, de hecho el sí tenía varias ideas de lo que podrían hacer, lo difícil era llevarlas a cabo sin que por ello Jamie terminara asustado.

—Estoy aquí —respondió después de varios segundos. —Sera mejor que te deje dormir…

—Jamie —llamo con apremio, escuchando un "si" del otro lado de la línea —¿qué te parece si jugamos?

—Sí. —el entusiasmo en la voz del niño creció y su respuesta fue dicha casi en un grito.

—Pero no hagas ruido.

—¡Ah! No importa, Sophie fue a despedir a papa al aeropuerto junto con mi tío, que es quien nos cuidara lo que resta de esta semana y parte de la siguiente.

—Entonces… ¿estás solo?

—Sip, me hice el dormido cuando subió a preguntarme si deseaba ir.

—Eres un niño travieso Jamie—murmuro Jack sintiendo su parte baja punzar dolorosamente, Jamie debía ser cuidadoso porque alguien podría aprovechar que estaba solo para entrar a la casa y… y hacer lo que él estaba pensando proponerle por teléfono.

—¿Y a que jugaremos?

Jack lo pensó dos segundos, y luego mando todo al demonio, si Jamie no sentía lo mismo lo descubriría de una buena vez, pero si tenía posibilidades entonces… ¡MiM! La próxima vez que lo viera lo besaría hasta quedar satisfecho si es que eso era posible.

—La única regla de este juego es que… en cuanto quieras parar debes decir "Stop".

—Ok.

—Bien, el juego es similar al de, el Rey dice… ¿lo has jugado?

—Sí, se elige un Rey y todos deben obedecer sus órdenes, de no hacerlo hay un castigo.

—Bien, es lo mismo, solo que esta vez como somos dos pues será más divertido si damos las órdenes alternativamente. Yo te diré que hacer y luego tu a mi… los castigos esperaran hasta que uno de los dos diga Stop.

—¿Cómo sé qué harás lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Te doy mi palabra… yo también confiare en que obedezcas mis peticiones.

—Está bien…

—¿Comenzamos? ¿Quieres ordenar primero? —cuestiono Jack sin poder contener sus ansias.

Jamie pareció pensarlo un segundo. —Sí, pero empieza tu primero mientras pienso.

Jack festejo silenciosamente, esto iba a ser divertido.

—El rey dice que quites la parte de arriba del piyama y te recuestes.

—Eso es fácil—dijo Jamie riendo y Jack pudo apenas lograr escuchar el roce de las telas, luego Jamie agrego —es mi turno… el rey dice que… pases por tu cuello un pedazo de hielo…

—Jamie…

—Entonces… ¿paramos?

—No… espera un segundo—Se podía escuchar la risa de Jamie, se estaba riendo de él, seguro que podía escuchar como intentaba bajar hasta la concina para robarse un cubo de hielo. Una vez que lo consiguió regreso a la habitación y cumplió a regañadientes lo que rey… más bien, el principito ordeno. —Yaaaa…. Sssessstaaa… —tartamudeo un poco Jack tiritando. —Meee toca… el rey dice que… — se detuvo por un segundo, se estaba arriesgando demasiado pero de solo imaginarse el pequeño cuerpo de Jamie con el torso desnudo sobre su colchón lo hacían perder la razón. — El rey dice que con suavidad toques tus pezones…

Un jadeo ahogado se escuchó en el teléfono y Jack pensó que todo había terminado, hasta que otro sonido igual de sensual se escuchó junto a la respiración algo agitada.

— Jack… —gimió suavecito Jamie. —dime cuando deba detenerme.

A Jack casi se le fue el alma al escuchar aquel gemido deliciosamente erótico. —hazlo con un poco más de fuerza… —solicito el adolecente sin creer su situación.

—Jack… ah! Jack… se siente… se siente… raro…

A Jack le brillaron los ojos, Jamie era demasiado sicalíptico y su voz agitada le decía que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Por eso y sin pudor dejo que sus manos imitaran las acciones del niño sobre su cuerpo, preguntándose cómo se sentirían aquellas pequeñas y suaves manos sobre su pecho.

Quería verlo todo sonrojado y trémulo pidiendo por más, más de sus atenciones, de su tacto y ante el pensamiento sintió un espasmo en la zona baja, un grandioso escalofrió que le decía que su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse.

—Ahora dime que es lo que quieres que te haga… —susurro Jack con deseo.

Jamie suspiro intentando regular su respiración, dando aquella frase como la conclusión de su reto. Pero… Jack había dicho… ¿Qué quieres que te haga? Y la sola proposición hizo estremecer al niño.

—Quiero que me abraces… —pidió apenas en un hilo de voz.

Y Jack se regodeo en la inocencia de su niño.

—Voy a abrazarte Jamie, mis brazos van a deslizarse delicadamente por tus costados desnudos rozando tu suave piel, voy envolverte completo para dejar que mi liento te erice la tez, quiero hundirme en tu aroma a caramelo mientras compartimos la tibieza de nuestros cuerpos…

—Jack…

—Jamie desliza tus manos poco a poco hasta llegar a tu cadera… imagina que soy yo quien te toca, quien con parsimonia delinea cada parte de ti.

—Jack… —un suave suspiro se escuchó y luego un leve jadeo —Stop… Stop…

Jack se mordió el labio. No podía estar molesto, Jamie era un niño, era obvio que pararía el juego apenas se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Lo que ahora quedaba era miedo al percatarse de la magnitud de sus actos. ¿Qué pasaría si Jamie le decía a su padre sobre el juego? ¿Qué tenía él en la cabeza cuando le propuso semejante cosa a un niño?

—Estaba pensando con la entrepierna—rumio con rabia Jack reprochándose mentalmente su estupidez.

—Jack… ¿puedes venir?

Jack tuvo que volver a preguntar que había dicho, porque era imposible que esa petición saliera de los inocentes labios de Jamie Bennett.

—Ven Jack…—gimoteo con apremio.

—Estaré ahí en cinco minutos— acoto comenzando a vestirse a las carreras.

Sigiloso cual sombra se deslizo por la escalera y de ahí a la puerta de entrada, por suerte la casa de Jamie estaba a escasos metros.

Con forme avanzaba no dejaba de cuestionarse sobre su comportamiento, él nunca había sido impulsivo, de hecho su madre siempre alardeaba de lo centrado y maduro que demostraba ser a pesar de su carácter carnavalesco y liviano. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaba precipitadamente sin pensar en las consecuencias? Cómo ahora… lo moralmente correcto, lo lógico sería que le hubiera contestado a Jamie que intentara dormir y que mañana se verían, pero…

En lugar de eso se encontraba corriendo rumbo a la casa del niño solo porque se lo pidió.

Apenas estar frente a la puerta de la casa tembló imperceptiblemente, y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba haciendo frio.

Jack elevo la mano para llamar, luego la bajo arrepentido de su comportamiento, debía serenarse y pensar fríamente, debía…

La puerta se abrió de improviso y en el arrellano descalzo, vistiendo un piyama gris con verde se topó con Jamie quien con la mirada levemente fruncida lo observaba.

—Ehmmm.. que hay chico —dijo Jack sin saber que decir en realidad.

Jamie tomo la mano del adolescente y tiro de ella hacia dentro. Jack no opuso resistencia alguna.

Dentro el silencio y la oscuridad se adueñaron del momento. Jack se quedó parado cual estatua y Jamie aun meditaba que le había impulsado a pedirle al adolecente que fuera. Aun así, con todo y dudas Jamie seguía sosteniéndose de la mano a Jack. Con delicadeza y un poco de miedo volvió a tirar de la mano rumbo a las escaleras y de ahí a su cuarto.

Mientras ascendía Jack podía sentir su corazón latiendo cual tambor en su pecho y la emoción más grande que hubiera sentido en sus diecisiete años de vida le embargo por completo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Jack sonrió, la habitación de Jamie era tal y como se lo imaginaba, un lugar lleno de pequeños detalles que hablaban de la grandiosa y compleja personalidad de su dueño. Su habitación tenía una estantería empotrada en la pared completamente repleta de libros de diferente índole. En la repisa del muro aledaño varios tipos de juguetes se mantenían en pie primorosamente acomodados. Y en la parte alta de la cabecera había dibujos, dibujos que para su corta edad Jamie había logrado maravillosamente.

—Tu profesor de San Francisco tenía razón, tienes talento, mucho talento para…

—Jack —llamo Jamie apretando entre sus manos el borde la parte de arriba de su piyama.

Jack lo miro sintiéndose culpable y arrepentido por meterle preocupaciones en la cabeza a Jamie, él aún era demasiado pequeño para vivir preocupándose por ese tipo de sentimiento.

Era hora de dar marcha atrás, lentamente se puso a la altura de Jamie, pero antes de que incluso pudiera hablar sus labios fueron sellados por una pequeña boca.

Continuara…


	9. Nuestro Deseo 2

Lamento no poder responder a los comentarios, pero juro que lo are en el siguiente cap… estoy escribiendo contra reloj… tengo 5 minutos actulizar…

Mil perdones y muchas gracias para quien lea…

Espero comentarios.

Y….

Asi… **¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **TODO EL CAPITULO ES SHOTA EN SU MAS PURA EXPRESION.** Espero no haberme sobrepasado o haberme quedado corto.

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9 Nuestro Deseo 2/2**

Jack sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerza, doblegado ante el gesto de cariño de Jamie. De hecho fue tal la sorpresa que le tomo varios segundos creerse lo que pasaba, pero una vez que reacciono enrosco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del niño para con delicadeza levantarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama en donde procuro recostarlo con suavidad.

Jaime apenas percibió el blando colchón bajo su espalda, su atención estaba completamente embebida en las sensaciones que estremecían su cuerpo. Las manos de Jack acariciándolo encendían algo en él que lo volvía loco, quería más, quería conocer todo lo que su constitución reclamaba por mero instinto y que él no lograba abarcar.

—Jack… —susurro suavecito Jamie llevando sus manos hacia el rostro del adolecente, delineando con devoción sus facciones. —Jack… —y sus brazos se fueron acomodando alrededor del cuello del más alto.

Jack percibió con total claridad como aquellos brazos se cerraban alrededor de él y solo entonces su corazón se llenó de tanta ternura que sus ojos se cristalizaron porque, acaba de descubrir que lo que latía en su pecho no era una mera exigencia biológica, no eran, como tantas veces le dijeron, sus hormonas buscando desfogase, no era solo su deseo carnal, no era su cuerpo gritando por una necesidad. Porque al sumergirse en los ojos de Jamie podía verse y su mirada gritaba que esto era aún más trascendental que el hecho de tener su primera noche de sexo.

Lo que es más. No quería tener sexo, Jack solo deseaba abrazar con todas sus fuerzas al niño y protegerlo contra todo. Quería poder inspirarle confianza, quería sentirse especial para Jamie, necesario, completamente indispensable.

Jack comprendía que a pesar de sus ganas y deseos Jamie aún no estaba listo para dar ese paso y él no deseaba hacerle daño de ningún modo. Así que por ahora debía conformarse con los besos y una que otra caricia atrevida que jamás llegaría a ofender la inocencia de su niño.

—Jamie, me gustas —murmuro Jack volviendo a besar los labios del niño con dulzura. —Me gustas…

Jamie se estremeció con deleite dejando que su cuerpo vibrara ante cada toque. —Jack —jadeo el niño intentando seguir el ritmo de aquel beso húmedo, y entonces… sus labios se vieron rozados por una esponjosa intrusa que buscaba profanar y conquistar su boca.

Jamie gimió complacido abriendo la boca para permitirle la entrada y sin saber cómo, la suya propia se aproximó tímidamente a la otra, y al tocarse, ¡Dios! Jamie prácticamente grito de gozo dentro del beso. Cada célula de su cuerpo tirito, era mágico, simplemente las sensaciones que lo recorrían estaban fuera de cualquier rango comparable y quería más.

Sus pequeñas manos se sujetaron de la chaqueta de Jack para atraerlo más, y sus piernas instintivamente se abrieron en buscar de tener mayor contacto con el cuerpo del adolecente. Lo quería cerca, lo quería pegado a él… lo quería…

—¡JACK…! — clamo Jamie sobresaltado al sentir el peso del joven encima él y por sobre todo aquella parte de la anatomía de Jack que punzaba caliente y dura dentro de sus pantalones.

Jack trago saliva con dificultad, se había dicho: sexo no; pero su niño se la estaba poniendo difícil, porque si Jamie apreció su miembro duro, él no pudo menos que percatarse que Jamie estaba igual de inhiesto bajo la tela de su piyama.

—Jack, duele… —murmuro Jamie bajando un poco sus manos por su vientre en dirección a su centro.

Jack tomo las manos del niño para elevarlas por sobre su cabeza. Su respiración errática chocaba contra el pecho del chiquillo quien solo podía retorcerse suplicando por un poco de contacto en aquella zona tan necesitada.

—Jamie… yo… lo que voy a hacer… si tu no quieres solo dilo, yo no voy a molestarme… ni…

—Jack—interrumpió Jamie con los ojos vidriosos y suplicantes. —Te quiero Jack…

Y esa sola frase tiro el último freno que le impedía saciar sus más lujuriosos deseos. Con rapidez, que jamás llego a ser brusquedad, retiro los pantalones del niño para dejar al descubierto su pequeño pene por primera vez erecto y urgido.

Jack lo miro fascinado, de la puntita se veía brotar liquido transparente que Jack no dudo en lamer con morboso deseo y satisfacción.

Jamie se estremeció en deleite mientras gritaba el nombre de su ahora amante.

Jack por su parte lo miraba satisfecho y embelesado, Jamie era un pecado, una hermosa criatura que lo hundiría en la perdición si no tenía cuidado.

Suave, lenta y sedosa… así fue la caricia que le proporciono al miembro de Jamie con su lengua, permitiéndose degustarlo a profundidad mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos que el niño emitía para él. Y solo cuando lo escucho suplicar fue cuando al fin se introdujo por completo el pequeño caramelo a la boca.

Jamie grito de placer al tiempo en que arqueaba la espalda, preguntándose porque esa parte de su cuerpo se sentía tan bien.

—¡Jack! —sollozo extasiado sin saber en dónde poner las manos que apretaban las sábanas blancas, y como acto reflejo elevo la mirada quedando estupefacto al contemplar como Jack lamia, sorbía, chupaba goloso esa parte de su anatomía. Los labios del muchacho hacían un sonido impúdico que estremecía a Jamie arrancando en él un deseo atávico de mover sus pequeñas caderas contra esa boca que lo devoraba.

—Masss… Jack… Jack… —plañía mientras miles de sensaciones se apiñaban en su bajo vientre. —Jack… yo… voy a explotar…

Jack sonrió ladino aumentando la velocidad con que mamaba mientras sus diestras manos jugaban con los hinchados testículos del niño, sintiendo un exultante deleite al saberse el primero, Jamie jamás había sido tocado de aquella forma, lo demostraba la expresión que utilizo para describir que pronto eyacularía. Tan inocente.

—Jack… ya no puedo… —gimió dejando salir de sus preciosos ojos color avellana un par de lágrimas cristalinas que bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras que sus piernas de doblaban apretando un poco la cabeza de Jack con las rodillas. —Jack… Jack, yo…

Y por toda respuesta los labios de Jack apretaron su glande, permitiéndose incluso utilizar un poco los dientes hasta casi hacer llorar a Jamie del gozo que experimentaba, y cuando el niño creyó que ya no podía sentir más placer, la lengua del adolecente se incrusto hasta donde pudo en su uretra, como si intentara colarse dentro de su pequeño pene arrancándole de esa forma, aparte de un grito por demás apasionado, un orgasmo espectacular.

Jack bebió con avidez hasta la última gota del espeso liquido encontrándolo extrañamente agradable.

Jamie cayo exhausto sobre la cama, con la respiración errática y todo el cuerpo tiritando por cada roce de los labios de Jack quien se propuso no soltar su pequeño miembro hasta no dejarlo completamente limpio, una vez que lo consiguió se acercó gateando hasta donde se encontraba Jamie.

Quería verlo a los ojos, encontrar en aquellos orbes avellana felicidad, gozo… algo que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que Jamie estaba bien con lo que acaba de pasar.

—Te quiero Jack —musito suavemente el niño abrazándose necesitadamente al adolecente apenas tenerlo a su alcance.

Jack lo apretó contra su cuerpo contento de ver que en realidad ambos estaban bien con lo sucedido.

—Jack —llamo Jamie mientras su pequeña mano tomaba en un solo movimiento el duro miembro de Jack.

Jack jadeo de la impresión y porque de verdad estaba muy sensible pero no se hacía ilusiones de que Jamie pudiera terminar con su problema, de hecho se estaba mentalizando para salir de ahí y resolver su pequeño dilema en casa, pero ahora…

Jamie con mano temblorosa abrió el pantalón del adolecente para retirar aún más nervioso el bóxer.

Jack trago saliva con dificultad y suspiro de alivio cuando su pene al fin fue liberado. Por su parte Jamie lo miro un tanto asustado, era demasiado grande, y otro tanto avergonzado porque no creía poder hacer lo mismo que Jack.

—Jamie no tienes que…

—Pero si quiero—acoto con energía mirándolo directamente a los ojos—es solo que…

Y Jack lo comprendió a la perfección lo que Jamie intentaba decirle por eso, y con toda la paciencia del mundo tomo las manos del niño para acomodarlas sobre su inhiesto falo que ya supuraba por la punta preseminal.

Jack suspiro apenas percibir la tibieza de los delicados dedos de Jamie sobre su pene, pequeños, suaves, imberbes…

—No te preocupes, basta con que seas tú quien me toque… —susurro deseoso Jack contra el oído de niño.

Jamie asintió y apretó más el duro mástil logrando extraer un suspiro de deleite. Jamie sonrió feliz, quería poder hacer sentir a Jack de la misma manera en que Jack lo hizo, sabía que su escasa, nula experiencia en el tema lo alejaba de su meta pero se esforzaría.

Poco a poco Jamie fue tomando la confianza necesaria para dejar a sus manos explorar, estas juguetonas se deslizaron hacia abajo en busca de palpar la piel tersa de los testículos.

—Jamie —jadeo Jack mirándolo con intensidad y atrapando su boquita en un beso urgido. —Hazlo más rápido… y… y… apri… aprieta más… —indico entrecortadamente.

Jamie no tardo en complacerlo al tiempo en que recordó lo bien que él se sintió cuando Jack se dedicó por completo a la punta, así que movido por sus deducciones su mano tomo el glande con fuerza mientras su ágil dedito buscaba penetrar por el agujerito en la punta.

Jack se tensó cual cuerda de violín, vibrando de puro gozo, Jamie aprendía rápido y él estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que sabía para después ir experimentando juntos.

—Jamie… ya… ya casi… —gorgoreo Jack apenas inteligiblemente cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar a fondo.

Jamie observo la mueca de placer de Jack y aprecio con claridad el momento en que cerró los ojos, y solo entonces tomo el valor para escurrirse hacia abajo hasta quedar frente al punzante e hinchado falo de Jack. Jamie lo recorrió a detalle con los ojos, observando las venitas que sobresalían de la fina piel, curioso ante la punta babeante torturada por su mano y, tomando todo el valor que tenia se llevó a la boca ese enorme pedazo de carne.

Jack dio un sobresalto cuando su pene fue cobijado por la sedosa y tibia boquita de Jamie, y su satisfacción fue tal que sin poder evitarlo se corrió abundante y enérgicamente en ella.

Jack cayó rendido, eso fue por mucho, lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida. Simplemente fue perfecto, y eso que solo estaban tocándose sin llegar a intimar del todo, porque seguro que estar dentro de Jamie sería como tocar el cielo.

Se sentía relajado y feliz, felicidad que se esfumo cuando recordó que se había vaciado en la boca de Jamie sin su consentimiento.

—Jamie —llamo apenado el adolecente pensando en una buena disculpa por su atrevimiento, encontrándose para su asombro con el niño hincado a un lado mientras este hacía muecas graciosas intentando definir si el semen de Jack era o no de su gusto.

—¿El mío sabe igual de amargo? —pregunto con cierto desagrado en su voz.

Jack sonrió elevando el torso y así quedar de frente, con cariño atrapo entre sus manos las mejillas de su niño para besarlo con ternura.

—El tuyo es dulce como la miel —afirmo lamiendo impúdicamente las gotas de semen que aún manchaban el rostro del menor mientras sus brazos lo sujetaban en gesto protector y lo arrastraban para quedar de nuevo recostados sobre el colchón.

Jamie suspiro tranquilamente, estaba satisfecho a un nivel un tanto extraño para él y cansado.

—Es hora de dormir —arguyo Jack acariciando la espalda y los cabellos castaños del niño.

Jamie bostezo con libertad y se aferró con fuerza a Jack, una pregunta le estaba rondando la mente y le impedía terminar por rendirse a Morfeo.

—Jack… —llamo el niño tan tenuemente que por un momento Jack pensó que escucho mal, hasta que su nombre fue exhalado nuevamente —Jack.

—¿Sí?

—Jack… tú y yo… yo… tu… tu sabes… nosotros ¿Qué somos?

Jack sonrió enternecido antes de apretar un poco más al niño entre sus brazos.

—Tú y yo… —repitió Jack —si le quitas la palabra conjuntiva ¿Qué dice?

Jamie lo pensó un poco, una conjunción o nexo sintácticamente funciona como enlace entre palabras, por lo tanto en "tú y yo" la conjunción debía ser "y"

—Dice: tuyo… —jadeo Jamie abriendo sus ojitos lo más que podía ante la revelación.

Jack asintió volviendo a besarlo de forma casta y sin malicia, solo disfrutando del sabor de sus labios.

—Eso es, soy tuyo… espero que tú también seas mío.

—¡Sí! ¡sí! —exclamo Jamie abrazándose a Jack

—Bien, entonces creo me he hecho del novio más lindo del mundo.

Jamie lo miro molesto. —Te he dicho que los niños no somos… —y entonces cayó en cuenta de que Jack le había dicho novio. —¿Soy tu novio?

Jack asintió besando su frente. —¿No quieres?

—Sí. ¡Claro que quiero! Sophie se va a quedar con la boca abierta cuando le diga que…

—No. Jamie… no puedes decírselo.

—¿Por qué?

Jack dio un suspiro, debía pensar muy bien cómo iba a explicarle a Jamie los motivos para mantener en secreto su relación. No deseaba que pensara que su cariño estaba mal, o que se avergonzaba de amarlo, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que Sophie contara cosas demás que terminaran por estigmatizar su relación y alejarlo de Jamie, porque no lo soportaría.

—Jamie. Veras…

Continuara….


	10. Siempre en mí

Aunque nadie lea me encanta este fic.

 **A Snaider, AdelY-sensei y Kikyoyami8** : adoro sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo mantenga su atención y sus deseos de seguir leyendo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 10 Siempre en mí**

Jack estaba en las nubes, parecía flotar en la brisa, alejarse de todo y de todos los que no fueran Jamie. ¡Oh! Jamie. Su dulce niño que con inocencia se había entregado sin recato. Sus manos aun sentían la satinada piel del infante, su boca clamaba por el sabor de la saliva de su pequeño novio y sus avariciosas partes nobles gritaban, vociferaban, reclamaban un poco de acción, suplicaban por tener la dicha de ser abrigadas por el cálido y aterciopelado interior de su niño.

—Jack… Jack —llamaba Áster sin recibir contestación mientras agitaba la mano frente al rostro de su amigo.

—Creo que lo perdimos —bromeo Tooth riendo al tiempo en que tronaba los dedos junto al oído del castaño.

—¡¿Eh?! —reacciono Jack ruborizándose levemente al notar la sonrisa cómplice de Tooth y la mirada picara de Áster. — Y… ¿qué me estaban diciendo?

Tooth aplaudió feliz antes de abrazar al castaño. —¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco? ¡Oh! que digo, esto es Burgess por supuesto que la conozco. ¿Quién es?

Jack elevo una ceja sin saber de qué rayos estaba hablando su amiga.

—Debe ser linda, muy linda… —continuo su perorata la chica sin percatarse que un par de ojos verdes la observaba con resentimiento mientras contaba los minutos en que mantenía a Jack entre sus brazos.

—Pues es adorable y muy dulce —respondió Jack un tanto avergonzado de haber sido descubierto tan pronto y nervioso al comprender que no había ni intentado disimular su sonrisa de estúpida felicidad, sin duda estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Tooth soltó un chillido de emoción aferrándose aún más a su amigo.

—Dime ¿quién es la afortunada? —volvió a insistir y Jack solo rio afectadamente.

—Luego… —respondió Jack agradeciendo el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases.

Tooth se despidió para ir a su respectivo salón y Áster elevo una ceja, la actitud de Jack dejaba un amplio campo de posibilidades, porque al parecer aunque su amigo estaba enamorado, tal vez no era correspondido o quizás era simplemente que no había hecho el intento de acercarse a la chica en cuestión.

Bunny dio un suspiro cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y el profesor en turno tomo su sitio frente al pizarrón, ya tendría tiempo de preguntar saliendo de clases.

&&&[…]&&&

Jamie dio un suspiro profundo, llevando los dedos a sus labios y palpándolos delicadamente. Su cuerpo aún se estremecía al recordar lo sucedido.

—Jack… —murmuro llamándolo con añoranza y permitiendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un suave tono carmín.

Deseaba con ímpetu poder sentir los brazos de Jack apretándolo con fuerza, tener el placer de sumergirse en ese aroma a menta que parece ser la misma esencia del adolescente y besarlo… sentir a Jack devorándolo…

—Jamie…

—Sí, dime Emily —respondió Jamie apenas llegando a captar la voz de la niña.

—Me preguntaba… ¿Podrías explicarme este problema? La verdad no soy muy buena en matemáticas.

—Claro, déjame ver… —Ella le extendió el cuaderno—Esto se resuelve así…

Emily estaba encantada de poder pasar tiempo con Jamie, que él le dedicara su atención además, hoy parecía especialmente contento y sonreía de una manera deslumbrante que contagiaba su alegría a todos los que le rodeaban. Jamie era una luz que iluminaba todo a su paso.

—¿Jamie te gustaría ir hoy a mi casa? —Ofreció tímida Emily —Es que… —y guardo un prudencial silencio.

—Es su cumpleaños —completo Pipa abrazando a su amiga —¿verdad que iras Jamie?

—¡Oh! Por su puesto —respondió el castaño sonriendo encantadoramente —Solo que tendrás que darme la dirección.

Emily sonrió entusiasmada. —No te será difícil llegar porque mi casa es…

—Todos a sus lugares niños —ordeno el profesor haciendo acto de presencia, un rato después ya dictaba clase.

Jamie por su parte no podía parar de pensar si estaría bien pedirle a Jack que lo acompañara a la fiesta de Emily, es decir… Ellos eran novios y… y en este punto la cara de Jamie era de un color rojo vivo solo de pensar que prácticamente no podía aguantar las ganas de que todos supieran que Jack, tal y como dijo él mismo, era suyo a su vez que Jamie le pertenecía a Jack.

Que solo él tenía el derecho de tocar el cuerpo de Jack de aquella forma especial como la noche anterior y por lo tanto Jamie solo complacería a Jack, le daría de él todo lo que le pidiera.

—Joven Bennett ¿se siente bien? —Pregunto el profesor acercándose a Jamie para poner su mano sobre su frente —si lo desea puede ir a la enfermería…

—No, yo… estoy perfectamente —dijo Jamie con energía intentando calmar el galopar de su corazón.

El profesor asintió y continúo dictando clase.

Jamie se desplomo en su asiento con un suspiro.

—Hay lo que hace el amor —murmuro Pipa detrás de él con un tono de voz entre burla y molestia.

—Amor… —murmuro Jamie. Eso que sentía por Jack ¿era amor?

Había escuchado de lo grandioso que era ese sentimiento, incluso su padre durante algunos años le hablo de lo maravilloso que es hallar a tu persona predestinada, a la otra mitad de tu alma y Sophie sonreía entusiasmada al escucharlo hablar, luego… luego algo cambio y su hermanita comenzó a odiar el tema.

Siempre que su padre le decía —… y cuando te enamores esa emoción te hará fuerte, te convertirá en un hombre invencible capaz de todo por…

—Pero es solo una ilusión Jamie. —intervenía Sophie mirando con odio y reprobación a su padre, como si le reclamara una mentirle tan descaradamente. — El amor no existe, si te enamoras, entre más ames, más te va a doler cuando te traicionen…

Jamie meneo la cabeza, Jack no sería capaz de lastimarlo. ¿Entonces porque no quiere que sepan que somos novios? Se cuestionó casi de inmediato.

Meneo la cabeza, Jack le había explicado que la diferencia de edades era un motivo enorme además de que los dos eran chicos….

Pero…

Jamie apretó las manos en puño… él no encontraba ¿Qué de malo tenia que se gustaran? Es decir, comprendía eso de la diferencia de edades. Quizás para él estaba bien, pero seguramente a Jack le harían burla por salir con alguien tan pequeño.

Jamie sintió sus ojos humedecerse, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era crecer, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas y en lugar de ser el menor fuera de la edad de Sophie entonces en lugar de estar pensando cómo hacer para ser más maduro se encontraría tomando clases de preparatoria junto a Jack, podrían hablar de las mismas cosas y reír de las experiencias de su día a día, pasear tomados de la mano dando una imagen de pareja y no como si Jack estuviera cuidándolo, como si fuera su niñera.

Su niñera…

Su niñera…

Jamie al fin comprendió eso de la diferencia de edades, no importaba como lo viera, Jack siempre seria el responsable, o hasta en algún punto podrían creer que es su hermano mayor, pero no su pareja.

—Quiero ser más grande —murmuro Jamie con dolor limpiando disimuladamente la lagrima solitaria que asomo de su ojo.

&&&[…]&&&

Cuando terminaron las clases Jack salió prácticamente volando, apenas si dejando unas palabras de despedida para Áster y un efímero beso en la mejilla de Tooth.

—Supongo que está ansioso por llegar a casa a felicitar a Emily —rio Tooth. —¿Tu iras? —pregunto a Áster quien tranquilamente recogía sus útiles.

—Claro, Sadman me amenazó de muerte si no llegaba —respondió Bunny alegremente. —¿Y tu…?

—Por supuesto las trillizas y la Peque han estado buscando el regalo ideal para Emily desde hace un mes — Tooth dio una vuelta completa como si modelara —y pienso estrenar mi vestido nuevo, crees que Jack… lo note.

Áster meneo la cabeza, dio un suspiro y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Ella lo miro ilusionada y él no tuvo corazón para decirle que hoy al ver la mirada radiante de Jack y esa sonrisa de idiota supo que la primavera al fin le había llegado a su amigo, que Jack de verdad estaba enamorado y no era de ella.

—Seguro te verás muy bonita y si no es Jack puede que alguien más lo note…

Ella le sonrió antes de abrazarlo efusivamente. —Te veré al rato en casa de Jack.

Áster asintió, ¡Ah! Si ella prestara más atención se daría cuanta que Sadman prácticamente besaba el suelo por el que andaba, que su rubio amigo la idolatraba y la tenía en un pedestal. El amor era tan injusto y caprichoso, a quien quieres no te quiere y a quien no quieres te quiere.

Bunny suspiro, él también sufría de ese mal, él estaba enamorado de una chica tonta que solo tenía ojos para Jack Overland Frost.

&&&[…]&&&

Jack dio un suspiro cuando diviso el parque, prácticamente había corrido para llegar a tiempo. A paso más moderado se acercó al lago, solo para distinguir la pequeña figura de Jamie quien parecía dibujar pues sostenía entre sus manos un cuaderno.

—Mi novio es un artista —murmuro Jack contra el oído de Jamie haciéndolo estremecer.

Jamie dio un brinquito en su lugar luego giro la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con el adolecente quien no dudo en besarlo. Un beso que Jack paro antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

—Ven, voy a enseñarte algo —dijo tomando de la mano a Jamie para arrastrarlo dentro del bosque.

Después de unos veinte minutos andando al fin Jamie diviso una pequeña cabaña, se veía tan acogedora.

—Entra —invito Jack abriendo la puerta. —Cuando la halle estaba toda derruida pero he estado trabajando los fines de semana, me ha costado dos veranos pero ahora prácticamente es habitable —se enorgulleció. — El techo no gotea, lo revise a conciencia, tiene chimenea, con todo y leña por si hace frio, una mesa y una cama. Es decir… solo faltaría una pequeña estufa y sería ideal para que una pareja pueda vivir sin problemas.

Jamie recorría con la mirada el lugar completamente fascinado.

—Jack, es grandioso—exclamo riendo antes de pararse frente a la ventana de lo que se podría catalogar como la cocina —yo tengo la estufa… solo es de dos quemadores pero… la traeré mañana y…entonces…

—Y entonces esta será muestra casa —afirmo abrazando al niño por la espalda para dejar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Jamie jadeo de la impresión al tiempo en que sentía como algo se formaba en su vientre, un deseo desesperado que lo obligo a darse la vuelta y sujetar a Jack de la chaqueta para juntar sus bocas en un beso por demás húmedo y necesitado.

Jack amo esa reacción y sin dudarlo tomo a Jamie por la cintura para cargarlo a peso hasta la cama. Necesitaba sentirlo y al parecer era mutuo pues las piernas del niño rápidamente encontraron su lugar alrededor de sus caderas.

—Jamie —musito suavemente acariciando el rostro del menor al dejarlo sobre la cama. —Eres adorable —su voz sonaba tan tierna.

Jamie sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo y sin dudarlo coloco ambas manso en el pecho de Jack para alejarlo. —No soy adorable —acoto dolido. —soy un chico, y no soy adorable, los bebes son adorables, yo…

—Jamie… —dijo Jack sonriendo por el desplante —tu aun eres un niño y…

Jamie apretó los dientes. —ODIO SER UN NIÑO, NO QUIERO SER UN NIÑO SI ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO —grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de arrojarse a llorar desconsolado en el pecho de mayor. —Jack duele… me duele el pecho pero… pero quiero estar contigo, yo quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío de verdad, quiero poder decirle a todo el mundo que…

Jack apretó el abrazo y luego tomo el rostro del niño para silenciarlo con un beso.

—Yo también desearía poder decirle a todos que eres mío. Pero eso no podrá ser por algún tiempo, y no sufras —pidió limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas del niño —yo te quiero tal y como eres, amo tus manos pequeñas pero que despiden un talento sin igual —y beso sus manos —tus ojos expresivos que me gritan con cada mirada que me amas tanto como yo a ti —dijo regalándole otro ósculo en el lugar mencionado —amo tu nariz y tu deliciosa boca que me ha hecho adicto a tu saliva. Te amo a ti y no cambiaría absolutamente nada porque entonces ya no serias mi Jamie.

Jamie soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se lanzaba a besar a Jack e intentaba intensificar el beso, sus pequeños brazos rodearon el cuello de mayor para jalarlo hacia él.

—Yo también te amo Jack —murmuro dentro del beso.

Jamie sabía que eran palabras mayores pero estaba seguro que no existiría en su vida nadie que lograra hacerlo sentir de la misma manera que Jack.

Beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia la ropa iba sobrando, deseaban sentirse al completo, sin barreras, ahí… ocultos de los ojos del mundo podían entregarse a ese amor que los consumía desde el mismo instante en que sus ojos chocaron por primera vez.

—Jack —gimió Jamie moviendo por instinto su pequeñas caderas incentivando al mayor a tocarlo, a tomarlo de una y mil maneras.

—Jamie —correspondió en un suspiro Jack besando los rosados botones del pecho del niño y gozando al ver como su piel se erizaba en deleite. —No importa si no lo decimos, si los demás no lo saben, tú eres mío…

—Jack… — jadeo el menor acariciando los hombros anchos del adolecente y entonces grito de placer al sentir la mano grande de Jack apretando su pequeña masculinidad.

Jamie se retorció como pez fuera del agua intentando apartar a Jack y este al ver como se resistía lo dejo alejarse esperando que su niño no estuviera pensando en prohibirle tocarlo porque no viviría lejos de su cuerpo.

—Jack… yo… —sus mejillas rojas eran una delicia a la vista —yo quiero tocarte también… —declaro avergonzado de su petición.

Jack sonrió ladino antes de tomar al niño por la cintura para voltearlo, después lo jalo para quedar tumbado en la cama con el niño sobre él. Si eso era lo que deseaba su lindo novio entonces lo complacería con gusto.

Jamie enrojeció aún más cuando en menos de dos segundos se encontró sobre Jack a cuatro patas y con la masculinidad del adolescente frente a su rostro, mientras la suya comenzaba a ser besada por el mayor.

Jamie soto un gemido gutural al sentir como Jack lo tragaba por completo mientras sus manos masajeaban impúdicamente su pequeño trasero.

Le daba pena pensar en lo que estaba haciendo sin embargo, el gozo que estaba experimentando pronto logro lanzar al olvido cualquier pensamiento pudoroso que pudiera evitar que disfrutara con ganas de aquel falo enorme que tanto deseaba.

Su pequeña boca se abrió sin reparo y su legua dio varias lamidas a la enorme longitud de Jack, degustando de manera morbosa la babeante punta que buscaba donde encajarse.

Y Jack perdió ligeramente el control sobre sí mismo, era demasiado para él, un sueño utópico hecho realidad al sentir la infantil legua de Jamie paseándose por su inhiesto miembro, aun mas irreal el hecho de tener a su disposición ese culito redondo al cual sin pensarlo sujeto con sus manos para apartar sus nalguitas rosas y poder contemplar el centro mismo del cielo.

No le importo nada, lo que sus padres le habían inculcado, o los mas que marcados desprecios de sus maestros a una relación homosexual, cuanto menos le temió a las críticas que lo tacharían de pedófilo si sabían lo que hacía con aquel chiquillo en la intimidad, nada, no importo nada, solo su ardiente, devastador deseo de probar lo más profundo del pequeño cuerpo que se le ofrecía sin reservas por eso con la legua profano por primera vez el virginal ano de Jamie Bennett.

Jamie sintió cada movimiento de Jack, como este dejo su pene para colocarse completamente sobre sus posaderas y cuando estaba por preguntar la razón de aquello sus palabras fueron sustituidas por un grito sonoro de placer, su espalda se arqueo y sus ojos se entrecerraron disfrutando en demasía el contacto de aquel musculo esponjoso y vivas que lo perforaba sin causarle daño.

Jamie no pudo evitar elevar su torso buscando auto penetrarse, lo quería más dentro a como diera lugar.

Jack observo con enorme deleite cada movimiento del niño, era inaudito que Jamie siendo tan inocente actuara de esa forma tan sicalíptica, que fuera tan endemoniadamente erótico y caliente.

—¡Ah! Jack —gimió moviéndose con mayor rapidez y Jack ya no pudo soportarlo.

De un solo movimiento tumbo de nuevo a Jamie dejándolo a cuatro, se colocó detrás para frotar su falo contra las nalgas del niño que prácticamente gruño al sentir aquel enorme y duro mástil paseándose por su entrada.

Jack se montó sobre él dejando que su pene resbalara entre las piernas del niño y en esa posición comenzó a embestirlo con ganas.

—Jamie —jadeo Jack haciendo que Jamie cerrara las piernas para que apretara su miembro que rozaba de forma frenética contra los testículos del niño y su pequeño pene.

—Jack —sollozo Jamie al percibir como su entrada, su ano se dilataba como si esperara no ser olvidado, pero como al parecer Jack no pensaba volver a tocarlo ahí se vio en la necesidad de bajar el torso y recargar sobre sus hombros todo el peso para poder liberar su mano que apresuradamente llevo hacia su culo.

Jack no supo en que momento un simple roce entre sus pieles se convirtió en un encuentro lujurioso de dos bestias sedientas de sexo. Porque a pesar de su edad Jamie parecía tener mayor lívido en su pequeño cuerpo y eso lo deducía al ver cómo sin recato buscaba colar dentro de su ano sus dedos.

Jack no espero más para intervenir y darle a Jamie lo que deseaba, con sensualidad lubrico el dedo corazón de su mano derecha con saliva para sin duda encajarlo hasta el fondo en el tibio cuerpo de Jamie.

Jamie al sentir la intrusión gimió complacido succionado a base de puro instinto el digito que lo penetraba y entonces ese dedo toco algo dentro de él que lo mando directo al cielo su cuerpo se arqueo de placer mientras de su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar un delgado hilo de saliva. Jamie estaba completamente abandonado al gozo.

—Jack…

—Jamie… —gritaron al unísono mientras ambos cuerpos estallaban en un poderoso y exquisito orgasmo.

Jack se desplomo en la cama llevándose con él a Jamie para atraparlo entre sus brazos. Afuera el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse.

—Parecer ser que no llegue a la fiesta de cumpleaños —rio Jamie abrazándose con más fuerza de Jack. —Pero no me importa, es mucho mejor estar contigo.

Jack sonrió y asintió, él pensaba lo mismo, odiaba las fiestas y las chicas que siempre buscaban iniciar una relación amorosa, como si no pudieran ser felices solo con su amistada, quizás la única fiesta en la que permanecía por gusto era la de…

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Jueves…

—No la fecha…

Jack no lo podía creer, se había olvidado del cumpleaños de su hermana. Un suave apretón en su torso lo devolvió al momento que estaba viviendo.

Jack sonrió, llegaría tarde pero…

—Vale la pena cada segundo a tu lado… estando contigo lo demás es secundario —murmuro tranquilo y a gusto con su decisión mientras lamia el lóbulo de la oreja de su niño. —Te amo.

Continuara…

.

.

Por su tiempo y palabras mil gracias.

Atte. Ciel Phantomhive.


	11. Toma mi mano

Es pero seguir contando con su atención y su beneplácito.

A: EmiWasHereEV: si a vos la satisface a mí me llena. Jijijij

A Kraken: ¿El pulpo enorme que hunde barcos? La verdad no sé qué decir a su muy elocuente comentario. Asi que me conformare con decirle que no está solo en este mundo, hay muchos hombres que leen y escriben yaoi…

A: Kikyoyami8 y Snaide: Sus palabras son la luz de la inspiración que necesito para seguir escribiendo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 11 Toma mi mano.**

Regresaron a paso rápido de la cabaña y durante el trayecto Jack le pregunto en más de dos ocasiones si Jamie deseaba ir al cumpleaños que había mencionado, pues él estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo, aunque eso significara llegar aún más tarde con su hermana. Jamie se negó, era demasiado tarde y no quería preocupar a su tío.

No tardaron más de media hora en estar parados frente a la parte posterior de la casa Bennett.

—Te veo mañana — dijo Jamie en forma de despedida mirando de reojo en todas direcciones y en cuanto se sintió seguro de que nadie los observaba tiro de la ropa de Jack para plantarle un beso.

Jack adoraba esa parte de su pequeño novio, tan travieso y desvergonzado, aunque también le preocupaba que llegaran a descubrirlos, por eso y muy a su pesar termino el suculento beso que compartían.

—Te veré mañana, me toca salir temprano de clases así que pasare por ti a la escuela.

Jamie se abrazó a la cintura de Jack emocionado por la noticia.

—De verdad somos novios —murmuro bajito para que solo Jack pudiera escucharlo. Luego elevo su mirada para observar el rostro todo sonrojado del adolecente. —Te amo Jack.

—Yo también te amo Jamie —dijo enternecido regalándole un beso en su castaña cabeza —Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Un carraspeo a su espalda llamo la atención de ambos, Jack y Jamie se separaron, por suerte solo estaban abrazándose de forma inocente.

—Tío Pitch —nombro el niño sin intimidarse a pesar de la clara molestia dibujada en el rostro del mayor.

—Ve dentro Jamie —ordeno el hombre alto de cabello negro que con gesto severo escrutaba a Jack desde el umbral de la puerta de la casa. Ese debía ser el pariente que menciono su lindo novio.

Jamie asintió, miro una última vez a Jack dedicándole una sonrisa luminosa y un —Nos vemos mañana — antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—¿Y usted es…?—pregunto el pelinegro al adolescente con un tono que no gusto nada al cuestionado.

—Jack, Jack Overland Frost —respondió intentando sonar cordial pero sin tenderle la mano.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué clase de relación tiene con mi sobrino?

Jack apretó los labios, quería responderle que lo que sucedía entre Jamie y él solo les concernía a ellos, pero se controló lo suficiente para contestar.

—Somos amigos.

—¡Oh! Disculpe que lo cuestione joven, pero, es en tremo raro ver a un adolescente pasar sus días con un niño, es decir, ni siquiera cuando son hermanos se ve eso, así pues debe entender el motivo de mi curiosidad. —Mientras hablaba el pelinegro acorto la distancia para estar frente al muchacho. —La verdad no encuentro un motivo para que un joven como tu pase tanto tiempo con mi sobrino, ¿Por qué supongo que fuiste su compañía desde las cuatro de la tarde, hora en que desapareció de mi vista?

Jack asintió con la cabeza aceptando la acusación con orgullo y esperando por lo que fuera a decir Pitch a ello.

—Te lo voy a decir francamente. No me agradas y no te quiero cerca de Jamie —dijo el hombre ecuánime mientras en un gesto elegante regresaba al pórtico de la vivienda.

Jack se quedó parado en la reja solo mirando como la puerta de la casa se cerraba, sus manos le temblaban solo de pensar que quizás ese Pitch los había visto besarse y por eso ahora le prohibía estar con Jamie, pero si fuera el caso no se hubiera limitado solo a una advertencia, se notaba que el hombre era de armas tomar.

Jack sonrió, esta era la primera traba a su relación y no pensaba dejarse vencer tan rápido. Él no renunciaría a Jamie tan fácilmente. Con paso firme dio media vuelta para correr a su casa, seguro que Emily iba a reclamarle su ausencia.

&&&[…]&&&

Jamie estaba de pie junto a la ventana cuando Pitch entro. Ambos se observaron de forma indescifrable, como si con la mirada se estuviera declarando la guerra.

—No quiero volver a verlo cerca de ti. —acoto Pitch con frialdad al tiempo en que con dos zancadas salvaba la distancia que lo separaba de su sobrino.

—Esa no es decisión tuya. Voy a seguir viendo a Jack porque a mí me agrada y…

Una bofetada le volteo el rostro al niño hasta casi tumbarlo de la fuerza que llevaba.

—Tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo, o.. ¿Ya olvidaste nuestro pequeño trato?

Jamie lo miro con odio, no lo había olvidado, ¿cómo olvidarlo si la felicidad y la tranquilidad de Shopie dependían de ello?

—Te estoy diciendo que no volverás a verlo a menos que quieras escuchar de nuevo los sollozos de tu hermana a mitad de la noche.

Jamie apretó sus manitas en puños y asintió con la cabeza.

—A si me gusta, que buen niño eres Jamie. Un niño muy bueno. Ahora ve a cambiarte para que cenemos juntos —ordeno lamiendo con deseo obsceno la oreja del pequeño Bennett que solo se estremeció aguantando con valentía el gesto repugnante sin quejarse.

&&&[…]&&&

Jack apretó el paso para evitar que Áster lo alcanzara, pero siendo el peligris el capitán del equipo de atletismo era obvio que no fue reto igualar el ritmo de su amigo.

—¿Y bien? —cuestiono Bunny con retintín. —Yo no soy tu hermana para que me crea eso de que estuviste ocupado con un trabajo, a leguas puedo notar que algo, no sé si malo o bueno, te está ocurriendo y como tu amigo exijo saberlo.

Jack dio un suspiro, las clases habían terminado hace apenas unos quince minutos y no tenía ganas de otra cosa que no fuera comerse desesperadamente la boca de su niño.

—No es nada… —argumento Jack desviando la mirada

Áster se detuvo en seco, apretó la mandíbula y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho impidiéndole el paso a Jack. —Más te vale decírmelo o tendré que recurrir a cierto hombre de barba blanca.

Jack se paró en seco, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de solo imaginar que diría aquel sujeto cuando se enterara de su situación.

—No me harías eso… Áster, amigo…—rogo Jack elevando las manos en signo de tregua.

—Comienza a hablar —exigió Bunny

—Esto es algo que no te concierne.

—Pero me preocupa. Jack. ¡Olvidaste el cumpleaños de tu hermana! Debiste haber visto el revuelo que se levantó cuando llegamos y tú no estabas. Tooth no se podía creer que simplemente se te barrio la fecha, Sadman quería salir a buscarte y ni que decir de Emily… Jack. Quizás piensas que soy un entrometido, pero soy tu amigo y puedo ver tu desconfianza y preocupación. Me asusta pensar que pudo pasar para que dejaras tu actitud jovial y liviana. Además, ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros.

—No es nada malo… eso creo.

—Pues si lo estas dudando puede que tampoco sea bueno. Jack, siempre nos hemos tenido confianza y sabes que apoyare lo que decidas, así que ¿Por qué te niegas a contarme tus problemas?

—No es un problema, sácate eso de la cabeza Áster. —gruño Jack molesto, predispuesto a la defensiva al pensarse casi descubierto.

—Entonces ¿Qué? —insistió Bunny.

—Yo… inicie una relación con alguien —confeso a regañadientes el castaño en un tono un tanto reprimido.

Bunny asintió con la cabeza, iban por buen camino, ahora lo único que le faltaba era que Jack le aclara porque lo que debía ser una buena noticia se la decía como si fuera la confesión que lo llevaría al patíbulo.

—¿Va enserio? —pregunto Áster, considerando que los sentimientos de Jack por la chica en cuestión eran demasiado profundo y eso lo hacían sentir angustiado.

Jack rio un tanto incomodo —más que eso, yo diría que estoy perdido, me tiene comiendo de su mano —respondió peinando sus castaños cabellos hacia atrás.

—Pues sí que estas jodido —dijo con cierto humor Bunny feliz de ver que solo se traba de la típica inseguridad ante el enorme afecto que seguro sentía, luego lo repensó, el rostro de Jack no demostraba inseguridad, demostraba miedo y angustia por eso continuo presionando. —Pero… no entiendo, ¿porque te incomoda tanto decirlo abiertamente? Jack, cualquiera diría que ya era hora de que tuvieras novia y nadie le pondrá peros a tu relación…

—Es que tú no entiendes —argumento Jack en un desplante un tanto melodramático. —Tú no puedes entenderme.

—Pues lo intentaría si me contaras.

Jack lo observo por varios segundo, Áster al igual que Tooth habían sido sus amigos desde jardín de niños, siempre le demostraron cariño incondicional y una buena dosis de complicidad para sus travesuras sin embargo, esto era diferente.

—Promete que si después de decírtelo, no estás bien conmigo o te repugna, no me lo dirás. Promete que solo darás media vuelta, te iras y por nuestra amistad no le dirás a nadie más lo que voy a contarte.

—Jack, estas comenzando a asustarme.

—Promételo Áster o no te diré nada.

—Lo prometo.

Jack dio un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su alma antes de mirar directamente a los ojos verdes de su amigo. Las manos le estaban temblando y comenzaba a transpirar.

—Yo… yo inicie una relación sentimental con… con alguien.

Áster quería rodar los ojos, eso ya se lo había dejado claro, pero al ver como Jack temblaba y parecía fijarse de refilón que nadie escuchar su conversación, se guardó cualquier comentario y espero pacientemente.

—Es un tanto complicado, porque es… él es…

Áster dio un imperceptible bote en su lugar, Jack había dicho ÉL. "Jack está saliendo con un hombre", se dijo internamente Bunny perdiendo de inmediato el color del rostro. Apretó los labios hasta casi dejarlo morados, él no tenía nada en contra de las personas con esas preferencias sexuales pero… una cosas era saber que existen y otra muy diferente es que tu mejor amigo te confiese que le gustan los hombres.

—Él… —repito Jack ajeno a la marabunta de emociones que asaltaban a Bunny. —Él…

Y ahí estaba otra vez el pronombre, como una broma macabra parecía repetirse recalcándole a Bunny el hecho de que Jack no era NORMAL.

—¿Estás seguro que es un él?

Por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo, Jack se quedó sin saber que decir, porque no pensaba responderle a su amigo —"por supuesto que es un Él, ya lo comprobé varias veces, tu sabes solo para estar seguro"—No, ni de broma le contestaría algo así.

Por su parte Áster se estaba pateando mentalmente, como se le fue a ocurrir hacer una pregunta tan estúpida. Y para salir del atolladero en el que su pregunta tonta los sumió Áster la cambio por.

—¿Lo conozco? ¿Cómo se llama?

Ahora fue el turno de Jack de ponerse pálido como fantasma. Pero ya había tomado la decisión de arriesgarse y confesarse con su amigo.

—Sí, lo conoces. —Hizo una pausa. —Se llama… Jamie.

Áster sintió el piso desaparecer debajo de sus pies, el cielo se le vino encima y hasta olvido como respirar. Jack debía estar jugando, quizás solo era eso, sí, un juego. De esas bromas pesadas que después recuerdas con gesto amargo porque no son graciosas.

—¡Es un niño! —exclamo en un gemido ahogado al fin cuando el aire comenzó a entrar a sus pulmones.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé?—acoto Jack en tono desesperado y dolido pero guardándose de no elevar mucho la voz.

—¿Qué demonios paso por tu cabeza para creer que una relación así tenía futuro?

—No soy estúpido Áster. —murmuro Jack con tono triste. —Sé que esto prácticamente está destinado a fracasar, si alguien se entera pensaran que estoy abusando de él, pero…

Y Áster no podía hacer otra cosa que observar el rostro por demás afligido y a punto del llanto de Jack. ¿A dónde se había ido su amigo jovial y despreocupado? ¿Dónde quedo el muchacho irreverente y vale todo que sonreía aun en la adversidad?

—… pero lo que yo siento por él no es malo, yo lo quiero de verdad y Jamie a mí. Cuando estamos juntos todo el mundo desaparece y entonces solo importamos nosotros. Sus pequeñas manos me tocan con una devoción que prácticamente es un pecado y mis ojos no pueden ver a nadie que se le compare en belleza y ternura.

—Jack…

—Áster, yo estoy… no solo enamorado, yo de verdad…

—No lo digas. ¡Jack! ¡Por Dios! Escúchate, es de locos, tú prácticamente dentro de unos meses cumplirás la mayoría de edad y él… es un niño, ¿Cuántos años tiene? Si su familia se entera… —y Áster guardo silencio unos segundos al caer en cuenta de algo. —Ayer… —y la voz le tembló de solo considerar lo que iba a decir. —Ayer tú y él… ayer tú estabas con él, por eso no llegaste a la fiesta de tu hermana.

Jack se mordió el labio y muy a su pesar afirmo con la cabeza.

—Esto es una locura.

—¿Es una locura encontrar a la persona correcta?

—No, lo que es una locura es que pienses que tu persona ideal es un chiquillo que apenas si puede ponerse la ropa paro sí mismo. Jack, Jamie no sabe nada de la vida, apenas está aprendiendo a atarse las agujetas… él no puede tener conciencia de lo que es sobrellevar una relación como la que tu planteas, por los Dioses. Seguro que no sabe ni besar…

—Jamie, es mucho más maduro de lo que te imaginas, y besa de manera tan deliciosa que cuando lo hace se me olvida hasta mi nombre. Sus deseos y actitudes son conscientes y disfruta ávidamente el rose entre nuestros cuerpos.

Áster se quedó con la boca abierta, Jack no podía estarle insinuando, diciendo abiertamente que ellos ya…

—Jack, por tu bien espero que no te hayas atrevido a tocar a ese niño de forma impropia —gruño con gesto severo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo acusador.

—¿Que es impropia Áster? —cuestiono Jack plantándole cara sin dejarse intimidar. —Mientras Jamie lo consienta y lo disfrute que los demás y sus ideas puritanas se jodan.

Áster apretó las manos en puños, meneo la cabeza para despejarse, debía controlarse antes de saltarle encima a su amigo y molerlo a golpes por pedófilo. Con un suspiro profundo relajo su cuerpo y aflojo los hombros.

—Vamos —dijo Bunny reanudando la marcha que se vio interrumpida por su discusión.

—¿A dónde?

—No voy a creerme que tienes un noviazgo con el chiquillo hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos.

Jack sonrió ladino, Áster iba a arrepentirse de ese comentario.

Llegaron justo para ver salir a los niños de primaria, Jack tomo del brazo a Áster para que se ocultara cuando distinguió entre la multitud a su pequeña hermana.

Emily fruncía las cejas en un gesto tierno mientras intentaba controlar la sonrisa que se le escapaba debido a las disculpas del niño que con gesto un tanto suplicante le tendía un regalo.

Jack sintió un golpe en su pecho, bajo la cabeza y un segundo después regreso la vista al frente, se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran. Jamie no podía ser el niño del que Emily estaba enamorada. Sin embargo, cuando ella se giró para ver de frente a Jamie y le sonrió con una mueca de felicidad incapaz de ser contenida el mayor de los Overland termino por caer a la realidad.

—Esto es un mierda —gruño Jack apretando las manos en puño completamente frustrado.

En la entrada del colegio Jamie pareció felicitarla y volvió a tenderle el obsequio junto con varias disculpas por no llegar a su fiesta, Emily esta vez sí lo acepto y sin previo aviso se lanzó a abrazarse de Bennett disfrutando en demasía tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Bunny sonrió enternecido, se veían tan lindos, un dulce amor infantil que destellaba de inocencia. Ella ilusionada con su primer amor y él, un caballerito aturdido por sentimientos incontrolables que avergonzado intenta mantenerse sereno sin poder evitar el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y luego recordó que ese niño se suponía era la pareja sentimental de su amigo por lo que un tanto temeroso giro el rostro para encontrarse con un Jack que se mordía con fuerza los labios debido a… pues, suponía que los celos, y que ya sin poder aguantar más salía de su escondite.

—Jack —llamo Áster, preocupado de cómo se desarrollarían los hechos.

—Jamie —grito Jack a unos metros de la entrada.

Emily no tardo en reconocer la voz de su hermano y Jamie sonrió como si le hubieran dicho que adelantaron la Navidad.

Bunny sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal al ver la reacción de ambos niños. Esto iba a terminal mal si Jack no lo manejaba con delicadeza.

—Jack —dijo Emily acortando distancias y abrazando al mayor apenas tenerlo a su alcance.

Jamie por su parte se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver como Emily se abrazaba de la cintura de Jack. Su cabeza gritaba que debía haber una explicación para esa familiaridad tan marcada entre ellos pero mientras su mente buscaba posibilidades su pecho palpitaba dolido, deseando poder tomar por los hombros a su compañera para alejarla de su NOVIO.

Áster observaba analítico, si Jamie armaba un escándalo entonces tendría mas razones para hacerle ver a Jack que el niño no le convenía en lo más mínimo, pero para su sorpresa, Jamie se mantuvo tranquilo en su lugar sin pronunciar palabra hasta que Emily soltó al mayor.

—Él es Jamie Bennett—presento la niña con entusiasmo.

Y entonces Áster pudo ver una mirada maliciosa en los ojos de Bennett, como burlándose y Bunny en cierta medida comprendía porque. Jack había dicho el nombre del niño, pero al parecer Emily estaba demasiado abstraída como para notar que era obvio que ellos ya se conocían.

—Es un gusto conocerte Jack —contesto el niño siguiéndole el juego a Emily, sonriendo cual sol para Jack.

Sin titubeos Jamie acorto la distancia que lo separaba de su novio y tomo la mano del adolecente para apretarla con cariño, rosando sus dedos con sensualidad. Un gesto disimulado que para cualquiera que no supiera de su relación pasaría desapercibido, pero no siendo el caso de Áster, pues claro que se percató de los segundos de más que mantenían sus manos unidas y el brillo en la mirada de ambos tras el leve contacto.

A Áster no le quedó más remedio que dar por ciertas las palabras de Jack, ellos se amaban y Jamie Bennett no era cualquier niño.

Continuara….

N. A.

Si el mundo se pone en su contra de su amor, el autor de esta historia encontrara la forma de darles gusto a sus lectores.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	12. Juntos hasta el fin

Creo que este capítulo quedo un poquitín corto, pero tengan en cuenta que pienso tomarme una vacaciones… sí, vaca… vacaciones… no tengo dinero para ir la playa, hay que ahorrar, pero quizás me de el gusto de salir a pasear en bicicleta… adoro el viento sobre mi rostro y no aparecerme en casa durante tooooodoooo el díiiiiiiaaaaaa…..

Atte:

Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata: **AdelY-sensei, Kikyoyami8** , les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios. Las doro my ladys…

 **EmiWasHereEV** : Espero que este capítulo sea tan digno de su tiempo que me dedica cada que lee y deja un comentario.

.Snaider: My lord Se déclarer mon est une promesse trop dangereuse, puisque je suis un démon.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 12 Juntos, hasta el final**

Emily sonreía feliz de por fin haber logrado presentar a Jamie con Jack.

Áster miraba de uno a otro de ese extraño triángulo amoroso sin saber cómo intervenir, por suerte Pipa salió de la escuela gritando el nombre de Emily y recordándole su promesa de acompañarla a hacer unas compras al centro.

—Te gustaría acompañarnos Jamie —invito Pipa claramente con la intención de que Emily y él pasaran tiempo juntos.

Jamie negó. —Otro día será, pero muchas gracias por la invitación.

Emily se despidió efusivamente de Jack. Acción que no vio con buenos ojos Jamie quien apretó los dientes, luego cuando ella se giró para dedicarle a Bennett una despedida especial, se cohibió un poco, después de todo estaba presente su hermano, por ello, con sus mejillas rojas solo dejo un casto beso en la mejilla del niño antes de decir —Te veo mañana Jamie —sonriéndole con sincera felicidad.

—Hasta mañana Emily —respondió educadamente Jamie pero sin corresponder la sonrisa.

Áster prácticamente tuvo que suprimir su risa, sabiendo que el niño estaba llegando a su límite, ¿Cuánto más aguantara antes de comenzar a despotricar? Se cuestionó Áster, sin duda sería divertido ver como Jack intentaba calmar al niño que parecía un tierno perrito pelando los dientes con furia.

Apenas ver desaparecer a las niñas, con total alevosía Áster se colgó del brazo de Jack y aprovechando sus centímetros de más le paso el brazo por los hombros en un gesto por demás cariñoso.

Jamie afilo la mirada y Bunny prácticamente festejo su victoria, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Sonrió con suficiencia en espera del siguiente movimiento del niño.

—Jack —nombro con gesto firme pero sin mostrar la molestia que ya asomaba sin su consentimiento por su mirada. —Si no te molesta, ¿podrías acompañarme a la biblioteca?

Jack parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir con la cabeza, ¿en que estaría pensando Jamie? para pedirle algo así cuando estaba seguro de que la biblioteca fue el primer lugar que Jamie busco apenas llegar a Burgess.

—Gracias —acoto tirando de Jack con energía para separarlo de Bunny y llevárselo a toda prisa.

Áster no lo podía creer, Jamie había tenido el tacto para llevarse a Jack sin que implicara mayor cercanía de la que tendría un conocido o amigo. Incluso la forma en que jalo de la manga de la chaqueta a su amigo marcaba cierta cercanía sin sobrepasar el respeto al espacio personal.

—Es astuto—murmuro Áster, sin duda el chiquillo era avispado e inteligente. Comprendía lo arriesgado de su relación, ya sea porque Jack se lo explico o porque estaba consciente del dilema moral que representaba, pero lo tenía en cuenta y cuidaba de no dejarla al descubierto.

Bunny sonrió, y solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo.

Con paso rápido siguió a los prófugos, tenía unas cuantas palabras que cruzar con Jack. No que estuviera de acuerdo con su noviazgo, pero al menos, se mantendría al corriente de su progreso porque no pensaba dejar que Jack pervirtiera al chiquillo.

Corrió rumbo a la biblioteca sin toparse con nadie. Era imposible que ya hubieran llegado, así que…

—Si yo quisiera desaparecerme para hablar de algo… —se dijo muy seguro de que Jamie pensaba reclamarle un par de cosas a su novio. —iría a galería de arte…

Áster apresuro el paso, no quería perderse de nada. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en la entrada del a galería, como siempre desierta, y logro escuchar unos cuchicheos que provenían del jardín trasero.

Con sigilo se fue acercando y entonces se arrepintió de haber seguido a la parejita.

&&&[…]&&&

Apenas dejar atrás a Bunny, Jamie se giró hacia Jack, quería soltarse gritando reclamos por la forma tan descarada con que permitía que cualquiera lo abrazaba y lo peor… frente a él. Pero considerando que Jack era mucho mayor y él no quería verse como un niño tonto se limitó a decir.

—Pensé que solo YO podía abrazarte… —reclamo desviando la mirada ahora apenado por sus celos.

Jack sonrió enternecido. —Hablemos en otro lado—solicito tomando de la mano al niño para jalarlo en dirección a la galería de arte, más bien al jardín trasero, porque de sobra sabía que estaría desierto.

—Bien, ahora si puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras —concedió Jack con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jamie enrojeció de vergüenza.

—No voy a gritarte, solo… solo que no me gusto como esos dos se te pegaban como sanguijuelas…

—¡Ey! Cuidado en cómo te refieres a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo —dijo divertido de ver el rostro todo compungido de su niño, Jamie estaba celoso, celoso de verlo con otras personas, de que lo tocaran y eso lo hacía feliz.

—¿Tu hermana? —gimió Jamie, la verdad era que no le había puesto atención a los apellidos de Emily y sobre Áster… bueno, sabía que era su amigo, pero suponía que al ser su mejor amigo tenia ciertos privilegios que él debería soportar porque no era nada sano pedirle a Jack que cortara lazos con sus conocidos.

—Sip, mi linda y pequeña hermana Emily —afirmo sin abandonar el tono divertido.

Con delicadeza Jack tomo a Jamie por la cintura para atraerlo hacia él. Debajo de un frondoso árbol Jack quedo sentado con la espalda recargada contra el poderoso tronco mientras sobre sus piernas Jamie se acomodaba en su regazo.

Los brazos de Jamie no tardaron en ocupar su lugar alrededor del cuello y sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de su novio. Una cercanía que les permitía deleitarse con el aliento del otro, haciendo estremecer sus cuerpos en gozo. Se miraban profundamente, solo rozando con la punta de la nariz la piel del rostro de su compañero en una danza que incentivaba su lujuria.

—Soy tuyo—gimió Jack estrujando entre sus dedos el cuerpo que sostenía con posesividad. —No importa quien este junto a mí, o quien me prodigue cariño, solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz.

Y eso fue lo único que Jamie necesito escuchar para creer cada palabra. Como invitación entreabrió los labios y su lengua los lamio con deseo.

Jack estaba embelesado, Jamie tenía una forma de invitarlo a tocarlo que le hacía perder la razón. Así que cuando se decidió a tomar la boca del niño, su beso fue completamente abrazador, ardiente y pasional.

Jamie gemía de placer notando cada movimiento de las manos de Jack sobre su anatomía, en especial cuando ambas palmas sujetaron con fuerza sus suaves pompis.

—Jack— jadeo arqueando el cuerpo y elevando la mirada al cielo permitiéndole a Jack propinar suaves mordiscos sobre la piel del cuello del niño.

—Jack—se escuchó una voz gruesa y varonil.

Jack abrió los ojos observando a Jamie. Ok, la pubertad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina para su niño pero el que le cambiara la voz de un segundo para otro era ridículo.

—Jack Overland Frost—volvió a escuchar y en menos de dos segundos perdió el tibio calor del cuerpo de Jamie y se encontró en su lugar un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con odio.

—Ahmmm… hola Áster—dijo apenado y nervioso antes de ser lanzado lejos por un poderoso puñetazo en pleno rostro.

—Jack —grito Jamie asustado, susto que le duro poco pues el miedo fue remplazado con odio e ira. Sin pensar en las diferencia de musculatura o de tamaño Jamie se lanzó a atracar a quien se atrevió a agredir a Jack.

—¡¿Pero qué Demonios?! —exclamo Áster al sentir la patada bien asestada en su espinilla que lo hizo agacharse para sujetar la parte lastimada, sin esperar que estando a la misma altura Jamie le soltaría otra patada en pleno hombro que lo derribaría.

—¡Basta! Basta campeón, ya lo derribaste…—pidió Jack sujetando por la cintura a su noviecito para evitar que le saltara encima al peligris. —Tranquilo, tranquilo… —y termino por abrazarlo con cariño para apagar su furia. —Esta derrotado, y no golpeamos al hombre caído ¿verdad?

Jamie negó, no, no era de caballeros golpear en el suelo y luego poso su pequeña mano sobre el golpe en el rostro de Jack acariciándola con dulzura.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa mocoso? —se levantó Áster dedicándole al niño la peor de sus miradas.—Estoy salvándote de este pervertido y tú me agredes —grito Bunny indignado, más por haber perdido frente a un niño que por el hecho de que Jamie, obviamente, se pusiera de parte de Jack, su agresor.

—Tú no estás salvándome de nada —respondió Jamie. —No pedí ser salvado, no quería ser salvado. Lo que hiciste fue interrumpir uno de los pocos besos que Jack me dará hoy.

Áster se quedó mudo. Ciertamente no debían ser muchos los besos que se prodigaban si debían estar escondiéndose y bueno, Jamie tenía que llegar a casa temprano para hacer tarea y cenar con su familia, además de que debía de tener hora de dormir y…

" _¿Pero qué demonios estor pensando?_ " Grito dentro de su cabeza Bunny, ese chaval lo volvería loco. —En primer lugar no deberían estarse besuqueando porque es inmoral—debatió Áster.

—¿Por qué es inmoral? —cuestiono Jamie mirándolo fijamente. —Yo quiero a Jack y disfruto cuando él me besa… no me obliga a nada, entonces… ¿Por qué es inmoral?

—Pues porque eres un niño.

—Pero hace un rato parecías muy de acuerdo cuando me viste junto a Emily… si fuera el novio de ella, ¿también seria inmoral porque somos niños?

—Es diferente.

—¿En qué sentido? Somos dos individuos que se quieren y disfrutan prodigándose muestras del profundo afecto que sentimos. ¿La edad? ¿Es eso? La edad no nos da madurez, puede haber un hombre que a sus cuarenta años que aún no sepa ni para que esta respirando. La madurez no se mide con la edad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que piensas que puedes ser lo suficientemente maduro para sostener una relación con Jack?

—Bueno, estoy aquí frente a ti intentando encontrar argumentos que defiendan ese cariño, e intentando con desesperación controlar mis impulsos. Soy un niño—admitió Jamie mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas. —Eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero si puedo aprender a ser mejor para él.

Áster se le quedo mirando, ciertamente Jamie estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por estar a la altura y de boca de Jack había escuchado lo mucho que quería al niño. Así pues solo le quedaba aceptarlo.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

Jack dibujo una sonrisa y apretó a Jamie entre sus brazos, quien no dudo en devolverle el afecto.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que permitiré ese tipo de besos… tan… tan fogosos… deberás controlarte Jack.

Jack dio un suspiro, si Áster lo había golpeado por un beso, ¿Qué le haría si supiera todo lo que habían hecho estando a solas? No, era mejor no tentar a su suerte y dejar que Bunny pensara que su relación se limitaba a besos.

Continuara…

.

.

N. A.

Quizás tarde un poquito para actualizar, si eso pasa ya saben en donde ando…

Atte: Cie Phantohive.


	13. Escalofriante

Bien mis queridos lectores:

My ladys… My lords… les presento el capítulo 13 de este fic que es para mí beneplácito uno de los que más me gusta cómo va la trama.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13 Escalofriante**

Jack y Jamie caminaban tomados de la mano bajo la atenta mirada de Bunny, estaban a escasas cuadras de la casa del más joven y al parecer Áster no tenía intenciones de quitarles la vista de encima.

—¡Oh! Vamos Áster, no puedes hacernos esto… —dijo Jack con voz suplicante. —Ya casi estamos en su casa y… pues… nosotros no hemos podido… tú sabes…

Bunny elevo su ceja y su mirada se volvió desafiante. Lo estaba retando a pedir en voz alta lo que realmente quería.

—Quiero despedirme de mi novio como se debe —dijo al fin Jamie en un tono moderado para que solo Bunny lo escuchara.

Áster le sonrió, estaba un poquito, pero solo un poquitito impresionado del valor y firmeza que mostraba Bennett para dejar ver que su relación con Jack era del todo sólida y consensuada, y por supuesto que le divertía ver la vergüenza en el rostro de Jack cuando su noviecito exponía tan abiertamente sus deseos.

—Tiene más pantalones que tu Jack —comento Bunny burlón antes de dar varios pasos al frente. —Tienen cinco minutos —concedió —cinco minutos Jack—recalco mirándo directamente a los ojos a su amigo. —Los voy a estar esperando frente a la casa de Jamie.

Y con esa última amenaza se alejó dejando espacio a la parejita.

Jack no perdió tiempo y tirando de la mano a Jamie lo alejo de la acera hasta un callejo, para tener un poco de privacidad.

—Jack no creo que aquí… —dijo Jamie sintiendo la piel de sus mejillas ir tiñéndose de carmín.

—¿Quién demonios te golpeo? —pregunto Jack con tono reprimido. Había notado el golpe desde que lo vio en la entrada de la escuela, pero creyó conveniente preguntarlo con suavidad, sin embargo, con el tiempo medido pues no le quedo de otra que soltarlo sin tapujos.

Jamie lo miro asombrado, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. —No sé de qué estás hablando… —intento mentir.

Jack apretó los dientes y sin delicadeza sujeto del rostro del niño para que lo mirara de frente, luego con su mano libre retiro el maquillaje que cubría un moretón en su pómulo derecho, provocando en Jamie una mueca de dolor.

—¡Ah! Entonces esto apareció anoche por arte de magia —argumento con sarcasmo el adolecente.

Jamie desvió la mirada, no quería mentirle a Jack pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

—Jamie—exigió Jack.

—Esto… esto es privado… —respondió el niño intentando zafarse.

Jack lo soltó y dio varios pasos atrás. —Creo que te di demasiado crédito cuando pensé que sabias lo que significaba ser mi novio.

Jamie tembló ante esas palabras y al observar a Jack se dio cuenta que este lo observaba decepcionado.

—Ser una pareja significa que confías en el otro, que puedes contar con la otra persona en las buenas y en las malas, que juntos resuelven todo… entre nosotros no debe haber secretos —acoto Jack y espero a que Jamie confesara.

—Lo siento —fue la respuesta del niño.

—Yo también —murmuro Jack —porque si no puedo confiar en ti, entonces tampoco puedo comprometerme con esta relación.

—Jack… —gimió Jamie desesperado.

—Me estoy arriesgando demasiado, y lo hice pensando que mientras pudiéramos confiar el uno en el otro no habría problemas. Tú nunca me delatarías, ni dirías nada malo contra lo nuestro…y yo… yo siempre te hablaría con la verdad y jamás te traicionaría con nadie. No lo entiendes… no único que tenemos es la confianza, sin eso…

—Pero así es, yo jamás contare a nadie de lo nuestro y nunca diré nada en contra tuya, pero esto… esto es diferente…

—No, no lo es. Hay alguien que te está lastimando y ¿simplemente quieres que lo deje pasar como si nada? Discúlpame, pero dudo que si la situación fuera al revés tú te quedarías de brazos cruzados. ¡Por Dios! Jamie, te lanzaste a golpear a Áster. Te arriesgaste ciegamente a que te devolviera cada golpe y ahora me dice qué ¿quieres que me quede mirando mientras te hieren? ¿Qué esperas Jamie? ¿Qué el idiota de tu tío te rompa algo? —Jack no sabía quién fue, pero si Jamie se resistía a decirle el nombre entonces tantearía alternativas y su primer sospechoso era ese hombre atemorizante.

—Yo no te dije que él… —gimió Jamie asustado de que Jack lo supiera.

—Acabas de confirmármelo—sonrió Jack con dolor. —Fue él ¿verdad? —volvió a presionar, debía estar seguro.

Jamie bajo la cabeza.

—Lo voy a matar… —exclamo dolido Jack. —¿Cómo se atreve ese malnacido a tocarte? Es imperdonable.

—No Jack. —suplico Jamie sujetándose de su brazo.

Jamie sabía que si Jack llegaba reclamando Pitch sospecharía sobre su relación, ya lo hacía, así que era mejor no darle más motivos, además a lo que realmente le temía era que Jack se enterara de su trato, de ese acuerdo que tenía comprado su silencio. Jamie a su corta edad, había aprendido a mentirles a los adultos con efectividad.

—Él se ira pasado mañana y todo volverá a ser como antes —argullo Bennett mirándolo de frente. —Cuando vuelvan mis padres les mostrare las fotografías que me tome hoy en la mañana y les contare todo. Ellos, ellos se harán cargo.

Jamie apretó los dientes, había planeado esa excusa en caso de emergencia, aunque nunca se imaginó que Jack fuera el primero a quien tuviera que decírsela.

Jack se arrodillo para abrazar con todo su cariño a Jamie, pensando que su niño era muy listo, pues a él ni por asomo se le ocurrió tomar fotografías, en cambio al parecer su noviecito tenía todo calculado.

—Entonces solo prométeme que si llega a pasar algo más correrás a mi casa o a esconderte en nuestra cabaña.

Jamie asintió mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Jack e intentaba no llorar al sentirse culpable de mentirle tan descaradamente.

—Te quiero Jack, no sabes cuánto —murmuro deseando jamás alejarse de ese joven que le hacía desear encontrar su libertad y ser alguien digno de su cariño.

—Yo aún más. No sé qué haría si un día te perdiera…

Jamie cerró los ojos pensando con tristeza que lo que el respondería sería "con el tiempo me olvidarías y encontrarías quien vuelva a hacerte sonreír" porque para Jamie era un hecho que alguien como él, era del todo prescindible en la vida de Jack Overland Frost.

&&&[…]&&&

Jamie entro por la puerta principal de su casa observando las penumbras que reinaba desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás cuando sus padres murieron y su tío, Pich Bennett Black, tomo la custodia de su hermana y él.

Dejo su mochila en el suelo y con tiento se encamino hacia la sala.

—¡Oh! Jamie, es bueno ver que hoy llegas temprano —murmuro Pitch abriendo lo brazos en espera de que el niño acudiera a ellos.

Jamie apreto los dientes y deshizo la distancia que lo separaba de su tío. Los brazos frios y deslgados de Pitch se cerraron a su alrededor haciéndolo temblar. Un instante después los dedos huesudos se colaban bajo la tibia ropa para acariciar la calida y suave piel del infante.

Jamie solto un gemido y Pitch sonrio con satisfacción.

—Eres un buen niño Jamie…

&&&[…]&&&

Sophie caminaba a toda prisa, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Había sospechado que algo no andaba bien cuando Jamie comenzó a sonreír más, cuando comenzó a ser feliz ahí en Burgess, cuando… cuando conoció a Jack Overland Frost…

Muchos podrían tacharla de superficial, de una rubia tonta e interesada, pero la verdad era que Shopie solo buscaba protegerse.

Pitch Black se lo había dejado en claro, él jamás permitiría que ella tuviera una ralacion, los hermanos Bennett estaban condenados a nunca conocer lo que era el afecto.

Ella lo había intentado, creyo que podía lograrlo, tener un novio, pero mas temprano que tarde descubrió que a Pitch Black nadie podía mentirle. Aun recordaba la noche de hace seis años cuando con tan solo doce años se vio obligada a realizarle sexo oral como una forma de castigo.

—Esto es lo que ese malnacido quiere de ti, solo esto…. —había dicho mientras disfrutaba verla llorando —y mucho más… Sophie, si tanto quieres ser el juguete de un hombre, entonces puedes ser el mio…

Desde entonces mostraba esa actitud altanera, era su forma de repeler a todo el mundo, hombre y mujeres, porque tener amigas era un riesgo, y ella no pensaba volver a revivir esa noche en la cual fue, un milagro se salvará de ser violada.

Pero desde entonces Pitch no había vuelto a tocarla, es decir, Sophie comprendió que su tío no haría nada en su contra mientras ella se mantuviera alejada de todos.

—y ahora Jamie… —jadeo asustada apretando el paso.

¿Cómo no lo había visto? Esas sonrisas, esa forma tan radiante de decir su nombre, el modo tan ilusionado de soñar despierto.

Al principio no lo quería creer, es decir Jack tenía su edad, un muchacho como él nunca se fijaría en un chiquillo por más lindo que fuera. Pero luego… escucho la conversación entre Aster, Tooth y Jack y lo supo, Jack correspondía a su hermano.

Había elegido a Jack para mostrar su afecto por los chicos, porque necesitaba una máscara, algo que la ayudara a mantener las apariencias, después de todo no era la primera escuela en la que estaba y ya tenía experiencia en que si se mostraba solo fría, los chicos insistirían en tener algo con ella o en el peor de los casos la tacharían de lesbiana y entonces se comenzarían a molestarla.

Sophie meneo la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en el problema que representaba el hecho de que Jamie por primera vez sintiera afecto. Lo mejor era decirle la verdad, que no podía ni debía tener una relación con Jack, que se olvidara de eso al menos hasta que ella pudiera independizarse y llevárselo lejos de ese hombre escalofriante.

—En dos años… —murmuro ella apretando sus manos en puños —En dos años podríamos ser libres… —murmuro ella comenzando a correr.

Solo esperaba que, así como ella tardo en descubrir el cariño de Jamie por Jack, Pitch no lo averiguara aún.

Continuara…


	14. Padres

De antemano me disculpo si tiene errores ortográficos y de dedo… Estoy actualizando a las carreras, y bueno… la verdad no me dio tiempo a revisarlo como se debería.

Esperando que no sean tan duros con un servido. Quedo de ustedes.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_

.

.

.

Capítulo 14 Padres.

Sophie y Jamie Bennett nacieron en el seno de una familia amorosa, sus padres siempre fueron cariñosos y dedicados. A pesar de la diferencia de edades y gustos, ambos progenitores buscaban la forma de hacer encajar a los hermanos.

De hecho, Sophie siempre vio en Jamie a un pequeño príncipe. El niño era dulce y su carácter simple y espontaneo lo hacían brillar en cualquier lugar. Lo que es más, ella estaba orgullosa de tenerlo por hermano. Todas las noches le contaba historias. Cuentos que deseaba echara a volar la imaginación del niño para poder ver plasmado en dibujos ese mundo de ensueño que ayudaba a crear.

Jamie por su parte amaba incondicionalmente a Sophie, la doraba, como solo un buen soldado puede llegar a amar a su reina. Idolatraba a su hermana no solo por la delicada figura y su gracioso andar de bailarina, sino por aquella sonrisa llena de vida y alegría que iluminaba su vida y la de sus padres.

Jamie no sabía de maldad, para él solo existía las dulces caricias paternales, los besos llenos de amor de su madre y los abrazos llenos de cariño fraterno de Sophie.

Pintaba unicornios, pegasos y hadas… dibujaba dragones y guerreros justos llenos de arrojo. Su ideal era un reino legendario donde la palabra de un caballero vale tanto o más que el oro. Anhelaba viajes llenos de aventuras y sus sueños estaban poblados de un sinfín de criaturas extraordinarias que lo llevaban a un mundo irreal y extraordinario.

Si, la vida era como un cuento de hadas hasta ese fatídico día…

—Jamie, Sophie… él es mi hermano Pitch Bennett Black

Ambos niños miraron a su padre y con sonrisas forzadas se presentaron frente a su tío.

—Niños… —llamo su madre —Su tío Pitch se quedara con ustedes una semana, porque…

—Necesitamos hacer un viaje y arreglar unos papeles, por eso…

—Podríamos ir con ustedes —se apresuró a decir Sophie. —Prometemos comportarnos y…

—Eso lo sabemos —corto el padre. —Pero me temo que no será posible, no pueden faltar tanto tiempo a la escuela y… bueno, los trámites que requerimos realizar serán mucho más rápidos si…

—Comprendo —murmuro Jamie decepcionado, luego sonrió sinceramente. —Que tengan buen viaje —les deseo al tiempo en que los abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas—vuelvan pronto.

A Sophie no le quedo de otra que aceptar la situación y también les deseo buen viaje.

Y esa despedida fue el inicio de una serie de desafortunados eventos para los hermanos Bennett.

Dos días después de la partida de sus padres recibirían la noticia de que su avión nunca llego al aeropuerto. Días de incontables horas en vela, esperando por una señal que diera a saber que fue de sus padres.

Al fin encontraron los restos del avión, la aerolínea declaro… "sin sobrevivientes"

Pitch no tardó en hacerse de la custodia legal de sus sobrinos, una cuestión que le beneficio enormemente pues su hermano había tenido buen recaudo de asegurar su vida y la de su esposa por una obscena cantidad de dinero. Capital que dispondría solo hasta la mayoría de edad de los chiquillos.

Luego tuvieron que mudarse.

Pitch les dejo en claro que si bien los profesores y trabajadores sociales sabrían de su actual situación era mejor no dejar que sus compañeros se enterara porque se burlarían, y con ese consejo supuestamente bien intencionado, se montó la primera mentira sobre la que de ahora en adelante seria su vida.

Para todos sus amigos y compañeros sus padres quedaban de ir a recogerlos, pero por alguna razón no llegaban, o iban a dejarlos pero nunca bajaban del auto. Incluso llegaron a decir que trabajaban en casa y por eso casi no salían. Pretextos que funcionaban, pero cuando alguno llegaba a estar muy cerca de enterarse entonces decían parte de la verdad.

—Se fueron de viaje y regresaran en unas cuantas semanas.

Y cuando todo eso fallaba y estaban por ser descubiertos simplemente se mudaban.

Hasta ahora habían recorrido cinco escuelas en menos de dos años.

Al principio Pitch los trataba más o menos bien, atendía sus necesidades más inmediatas, empero cuando Sophie demostró ser una chica lista y autosuficiente le endilgo las labores del hogar.

Jamie no tardo en salir en su ayuda, compartiendo en la medida de lo posible las tareas y todo estaría bien de no ser por el carácter depresivo que Pitch parecía infundirle a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Sophie comenzó a hartarse, no solo por la presión de ir al colegio, terminar tareas y al mismo tiempo tener lista la comida, la ropa limpia y miles de detalles como los pagos de luz y agua. Para una adolecente era demasiada responsabilidad que termino por hacerla colapsar y mandar todo al jarate.

Esa tarde Sophie salió de la escuela con la idea de revelarse, no llegaría a casa a preparar la comida y la cena. No, en lugar de eso pensaba pasar un buen rato con el chico que le gustaba.

Pitch no llego a buscarla como ella esperaba, tampoco estaba esperándola en la puerta de la casa, ni cuanto menos en su cuarto. Un poco aliviada durmió tranquila hasta las cuatro de la mañana cuando Pitch entro sin permiso a su habitación y sin pudor alguno se subió a la cama.

Sus sollozos despertaron a Jamie quien gritaba y golpeaba la puerta llamando a su hermanita.

—Sophie por favor déjame entrar… Sophie… ¿Por qué lloras? —decía y en cada palabra ella podía escuchar la vocecita angustiada y aterrada de su pequeño caballero.

—Estoy bien… solo fue una pesadilla —respondió queriendo sonar calmada. —vuelve a tu cuarto…

—Sophie… voy a protegerte, lo juro.

Eso fue lo último que ella escucho decir a su hermanito antes de oír como sus pasitos de pies descalzos se alejaban de la puerta.

Sophie aprendió de mala manera que revelarse nuevamente le costaría muy caro.

Desde esa noche Pitch de vez en cuando les recordaba a base de alguno que otro golpe quien mandaba en la casa y sobre todo que el más pequeño desliz podría quebrar el apenas exiguo equilibrio de tregua que mantenían.

Sophie rápidamente aprendió a ocultar los golpes con su ropa y el maquillaje, y no perdió tiempo en enseñarle a Jamie a hacer lo mismo.

Su estrategia siempre era la misma, tomaban fotos de los golpes por si alguien llegaba a descubrirlos y recitaban siempre la misma cantaleta.

—Él se ira pronto y todo volverá a ser como antes .Cuando vuelvan mis padres les mostrare las fotografías que me tome hoy en la mañana y les contare todo. Ellos, ellos se harán cargo.

La mayoría de las veces funcionaba si después de eso tenían mayor cuidado en ocultar los golpes, cuando no…

Era hora de mudarse.

Así habían vivido hasta ahora y Jamie jamás se puso a cuestionar su entorno, se conformaba con acatar las reglas para no causarle mayor pesar a su hermana e intentaba callarse cualquier problema en la escuela. Él quería ver sonreír de nuevo a Sophie, quería a su dulce hermana y a sus padres de regreso. Anhelaba regresar a la vida que tenía antes de que Pitch apareciera en sus vidas.

Ya no quería apretar los dientes mientras aguantaba los fríos y delgados dedos de Pitch colándose bajo su ropa. Ni deseaba jadear bajo su toque viendo en su rostro satisfacción.

—Eres un buen niño Jamie…

Y Jamie simplemente deseaba no volver a sentir las manos de ese hombre sobre su piel, no desde que comprendió que el único cuyas caricias le eran agradables sin importar que tan profundas fueran, eran las de Jack.

Jamie abrió los ojos y con gesto decidido se apartó de Pitch.

—No volverás a tocarme… —acoto afilando su pueril mirada.

Pitch soltó una carcajada. —Y crees que es tan fácil… —se mofo. —No lo entiendes Jamie, eres mío…

Jamie negó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, saldría a todo correr.

—Si quieres salir no voy a detenerte, pero… bueno, tu amigo seguro disfrutara cuando le cuente todo lo que haces conmigo cuando estamos solos…

—No puedes decírselo, si lo haces… te encerraran en la cárcel. —grito su advertencia.

—Y… yo estaré encerrado. Pero tú jamás volverás a ver a nadie a la cara. Pronto todos sabrán lo que eres y te despreciaran como la basura que tú y tu hermana son. Voy a contarles a todos como jadeas y suplicas cuando yo…

—Cállate —suplico en un lamento el niño.

—¡Oh! Jamie. Nada tiene que cambiar. Siempre y cuando tú sigas siendo un buen niño…

Jamie lo miro perplejo, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de ver en los ojos de Jack el asco dirigido a su persona. Tanto que prefería mil veces soportar a Pitch.

"Jack…"

Continuara…

.

.

N. A

Para los que preguntaron por los padres de Jamie aquí tienen la explicación…. Espero que haya sido completamente satisfactoria.

Bien, nos leemos.

Como siempre, agradezco su tiempo, su preferencia y por sobre todo sus comentarios.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_


	15. Funesto

**Capítulo 15 Funesto**

Sophie corría a todo lo que daba sus piernas con el único de objetivo de llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Cada dos por tres acomodaba el asa de su mochila que se resbalaba de su hombro por el movimiento frenético. Sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras el sudor le perlaba la frente acumulándose hasta formar pequeñas gotas que terminaban por recorrerle la faz.

"Jamie" musitaba ella en su mente, como si el pronunciar el nombre de su pequeño hermano fuera una forma de acercarla un poco más a él. Como si buscara desesperadamente conectarse psíquicamente al niño para verificar que todo lo que estaba pensando e imaginando era solo eso, una fea jugarreta de sus malos pensamientos, el resultado directo de sus horribles experiencias y de sus miedos más profundos.

Con forme avanzaba las piernas comenzaban a entumírsele por el esfuerzo y por extraño que parezca, casi entraba en pánico al ver que a pesar de su esfuerzo no parecía avanzar lo suficientemente rápido.

"Jamie" musitaba entre dientes dejando salir el nombre como un jadeo. "Jamie".

Y al fin lo vio… la casa al final de la calzada que colindaba con el bosque.

Por un segundo paro su carrera, desde afuera todo parecía en calma, las luces apagadas y el silencio sepulcral que gritaba de forma muda el terror que vivían sus inquilinos.

Con paso lento y el mayor sigilo posible entro a la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Sophie respiro profundo, la oscuridad reinaba dentro de la casa igual que el frio. Era como entrar a una tumba.

Por un segundo Sophie casi respiro aliviada al ver que se había equivocado, que aún estaba a tiempo de prevenir a su hermano y entonces...

—No volverás a tocarme… —acoto la pueril voz de Jamie, dejando claro en su tono la firme decisión.

Cuando Pitch soltó una carcajada a Sophie se le helo la sangre, y fue aun peor al escucharlo decir. —¿Y crees que es tan fácil?… —se mofo. —No lo entiendes Jamie, eres mío…

Sophie acallo el grito que pugno por salir de su garganta al tapar su boca con ambos manos, así pudo escuchar como Jamie dio varios pasos que dejaban ver su apremio de salir a todo correr.

—Si quieres salir no voy a detenerte, pero… bueno, tu amigo seguro disfrutara cuando le cuente todo lo que haces conmigo cuando estamos solos…

Sophie meneo la cabeza negándose a dejar salir sus lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo Jamie había estado sufriendo de aquella amenaza sin ella saberlo? ¿Cómo fue que paso todo aquello bajo sus narices sin que lo notara?

—No puedes decírselo, si lo haces… te encerraran en la cárcel. —grito Jamie su advertencia con miedo.

—Y… yo estaré encerrado. Pero tú jamás volverás a ver a nadie a la cara. Pronto todos sabrán lo que eres y te despreciaran como la basura que tú y tu hermana son. Voy a contarles a todos como jadeas y suplicas cuando yo…

—Cállate —suplico en un lamento el niño encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

—¡Oh! Jamie. Nada tiene que cambiar. Siempre y cuando tú sigas siendo un buen niño…

Sophie retrocedió horrorizada, dándose cuenta por fin que el silencio que todo ese tiempo guardo no sirvió sino para que Pitch pudiera aprovecharse de ellos. Fue su error el que coloco a Jamie en tan precaria situación, fue ella la que la que expuso Jamie y nunca se lo perdonaría.

Con todas esas emociones, miedo, dolor, tristeza, desesperación, coraje y odio tomo el atizador de la chimenea y valiéndose de que Pitch no sabía de su presencia se acercó por detrás. Sus ojos verdes abiertos a todo lo que daban estaban fijos en la espalda de aquel maldito hombre que los llevo a vivir un infierno.

Lo quería ver muerto, frio e inerte, incapaz de volver a causarle dolor a Jamie y a ella misma.

Apretó los dientes y sin titubear, con todas sus fuerzas, asesto un golpe directo sobre la espalda de aquel ser oscuro.

—Corre Jamie —grito ella ante la mirada sorprendida de pequeño.

Jamie tardó en reaccionar milésimas de segundo, se apartó de Pitch y sus pies se movieron en dirección a la puerta, sin embargo, cuando su mano tomo la manija de la puerta se quedó aterido al ver como aquel ser tétrico se levantaba a toda prisa y sujetaba a Sophie del cuello para estamparla con fuerza contra el primer mueble cercano.

—¡No la toques! —grito Jamie arrojándose en su contra. Sin mucho con que defenderse lo único que se le ocurrió fue morderlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pitch emitió un grito de dolor al tiempo en que soltaba un buen puñetazo contra el costado del niño para que lo soltara.

—Voy a enseñarles quien manda… —gruño completamente rabioso. Sus ojos parecían dos cuchillas que prometían un castigo doloroso.

Empero, por primera vez Jamie no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar, no daría un paso atrás y no volvería a bajar la cabeza. Así que en un arranque de coraje arremetió con ganas. Sus pequeños puños se estrellaron contra el rostro de Pitch quien se mofo con ganas de los golpes infantiles. Jamie era a su corta edad apenas si un irritante sancudo rondando a su alrededor el cual pretendía quitarse de un buen manotazo.

Jamie dio un grito ahogado al sentir como su cuerpo salida casi volando contra el sillón.

Pitch sonrió alevoso y antes de siquiera regocijarse de ver como de la boca de Jamie asomaba un hilo de sangre, un golpe fue asestado en uno de sus costados. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas le dio poca importancia.

Sophie dio un paso atrás aterrada, sus manos temblaban, acaba de clavarle un cuchillo a su tío y este solo se había levantado como si nada dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa sádica que hiso a la rubia quedarse helada.

—Sophie —grito Jamie saltando sobre la espalda de Pitch que gimió de dolor debido al golpe que la rubia le dio al comienzo —vete Sophie, vete…

Sophie no lo dudo, era obvio que Pitch ahora lo que buscaba era atraparla a ella.

No tardo absolutamente nada en quitarse al niño para lanzarlo lejos, mientras sus manos se extendían desesperadas en busca de atrapar a la mayor de los Bennett.

Jamie meneo la cabeza buscando alejar el aturdimiento, y en un leve flash de ingenio y algo de suerte, tomo su mochila para asestare un golpe directo a la cabeza a Pitch que lo derrumbo e hizo que se estrellara estrepitosamente contra la parede.

Con el corazón retumbando en su pecho cual tambor, tomo la mano de su hermana para salir de ahí.

Sophie ni siquiera pregunto hacia donde iban, solo se dejó guiar mientras se internaba cada vez más en el bosque.

Con forme avanzaban Jamie no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar. La incertidumbre de si había hecho lo correcto comenzó a carcomerlo. Estaba asustado de las consecuencias de las mismas. Temía que es lo que pensaría Jack en cuento se enterara.

Cuando sus ojos vislumbraron la cabaña corrió a la puerta sujetándose a ella como si fuera su tabla de salvamento. Sus piernas temblorosas dejaron a su cuerpo desplomarse pues todo el arrojo que demostró momentos antes se esfumo.

¿Qué había hecho? Ahora todos sabrían lo que era… y Jack… Jack lo odiaría.

Con dolor y tristeza comenzó a llorar, sus lamentos se escuchaban tan lastimeros que a Sophie se le partió el alma. Y lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazar a su hermanito, ese pequeño héroe que se enfrentó por ella a un monstruo.

—Gracias por salvarme… mi caballero de brillante armadura—musito ella apretando más su gesto y llorando silenciosamente junto a él.

&&&[…]&&&

Jack se presentó ya entrada la tarde, mirando desde la acera contraria la puerta de la casa de Jamie. La preocupación no se había esfumado y temiendo por la seguridad de su pequeño novio se propuso pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. De hecho, le había estado marcando al móvil sin resultado alguno desde hacía casi unas dos horas, Jamie simplemente no contestaba.

Seguramente su madre lo estaba esperando con un buen regaño por no presentarse a la cena, pero era un detalle insignificante en comparación a la seguridad de Jamie.

Mientras esperaba a que las luces de la casa y en específico de la habitación de Jamie se encendiera no paraba de comprobar la hora, y por cada minuto de retraso el temor se acentuaba.

Después de casi hora y media esperando y estrujándose los dedos, Jack decidió que iría a buscar a Jamie. No entraría a la casa, solo se asomaría por las ventanas para asegurarse que él y Sophie estaban bien.

Apretó las manos en puño y tomando una gran bocanada de aire se dispuso a cruzar la calle.

—Jack

Y el nombrado dio un respingo de la impresión.

—Áster ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestiono el castaño visiblemente nervioso de ver a su mejor amigo.

—Se me hizo tarde, tu sabes cómo es Sadman cuando empieza con sus pláticas motivacionales y de ahí vengo… y ¿tu?

Jack dio un suspiro, pero casi de inmediato se animó, la presencia de Áster podría serle de ayuda.

—Ven, sígueme… —ordeno tirando levemente de la chaqueta que traía su amigo.

Áster arrugo el entrecejo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Jack cuando comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana de la casa. ¡Estaban espiando a Jamie y Sophie!

—Sabes que esto es ilegal ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja Bunny encogiéndose de hombros, un tanto apenado.

—No lo es si solo estoy asegurándome que ese mal nacido que tiene por tío no los haya golpeado —gruño entre dientes Jack mientras asomaba la cabeza por otra de las ventanas.

—¿Que dijiste? —murmuro Bunny, no lo podía creer. —¿Estás seguro?

—Lo que oíste. Ese desdichado golpea a Jamie, y no dudo que a Sophie también —afirmo Jack con odio—y sí, estoy seguro, descubrí un moretón en su rostro. Sabiendo eso me preocupa demasiado como para solo esperar a mañana para ver más morados.

Áster sintió con la cabeza, era natural que Jack se preocupara por su novio. Sin embargo, a su parecer lo más lógico sería denunciarlo a las autoridades antes de entrometerse en un problema mayor. Así pues, lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo lejos de la casa. O al menos esa era su intención.

—¿En qué les puedo ayudar caballeros? —pregunto Pitch causándoles un sobresalto al hablar a sus espaldas para cortándoles el paso.

Jack junto las cejas en un claro gesto de enfado, su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos le brindaron la mirada más fiera que Bunny recordara haberle visto a su amigo.

—Quiero hablar con Jamie —acoto Jack sin amedrentarse.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. Veras, Jamie se encuentra un poco indispuesto y… —respondió Pitch juntando las palmas de sus manos en un gesto por demás casual.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? —cuestiono Jack en tono acusatorio y apretando las manos en puños.

—¿Perdón?… —contesto Pitch haciéndose el desentendido. —Creo que estas algo confundido muchacho…

—¡¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Jamie?! —grito Jack casi temblando de la rabia y cortando de raíz su sobre actuada ofensa.

—Estás haciendo acusaciones sin fundamento. En primer lugar no se ha que te refieras con esa pregunta. Adoro a mis sobrinos y nunca…

—Ahórreselo —corto Jack con desprecio —vi el golpe en el rostro de Jamie y no voy a permitir que…

—Que tú no vas a permitir… —dijo antes de soltarse a reír con fuerza, una risa que hizo a ambos adolecentes retroceder un paso. —Lamento decepcionarte, pero tú no eres el caballero de brillante armadura que lo salvara, porque después de todo se requiere estar vivo para poder ayudar a alguien más.

Áster dio un jadeo ahogado justo cuando Jack cayó al suelo producto de un puñetazo certeramente asestado en su mandíbula de parte de Pitch. Bunny miro todo en cámara lenta, como Jack se desplomaba y ese hombre aterrador se acercaba a él con sonrisa demoniaca. Sino fuera porque es imposible juraría que podía ver brillar sus iris.

&&&[…]&&&

—Nos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana y entonces pensaremos con calma que haremos—murmuro Sophie desde la cama mientras apretaba contra su pecho sus piernas.

Su cabeza estaba maquinando miles de escenarios, además de que su pulso aun dejaba el ritmo acelerado. En su mente no podía dejar de repetir una y otra vez el momento en que sus manos tomaron el cuchillo y este se clavó, no con poco esfuerzo, en el cuerpo de su tío. No se arrepentía de su acción, pero estaba comenzando a asustarse ahora que con la cabeza fría analizaba el posible desenlace de lo que hizo. Lo que menos quería pensar es que la declararan, debido a su reacción, como incapaz de cuidar de Jamie y terminaran por separarlos.

Sophie dio un suspiro derrotado luego sonrió de lado, una mueca un tanto amarga, mientras observaba a su hermanito. Estaba impresionada del reaccionar de Jamie y lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar para protegerla. Y en eso estaba hasta que otras preguntas lelgaron a su mente, como… ¿por qué Jamie concia ese lugar? y ¿a quién le partencia? Muchas dudas que se abstenía de lanzarle debido al semblante decaído que mantenía.

La pequeña cabaña era cómoda y tenía absolutamente todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Por lo cual el temor en ella se acentuaba. Al parecer era ella quien no sabía nada de Jamie, y ese solo pensamiento la hizo sentir la peor hermana del mundo. Se suponía que lo vigilaba y protegía, entonces… ¿Por qué no supo el momento en que Jamie había comenzado a ser el blanco de Pitch? ¿Por qué desconocía las amistades de Jamie? y sobre todo… ¿por qué hasta ahora se dio cuenta del sentimiento que su hermano le profesaba a Jack?

Todo lo acontecido estaba haciendo estragos en ella, intentaba hilar coherentemente toda la situación sin lograrlo, tenía miedo y sentía mucha culpa.

— Necesitas descansar. Intenta dormir un poco Sophie… —pidió suavemente Jamie acariciando su mano pero sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Sophie abrió los ojos de la impresión al escucharlo hablar, ella era la mayor, era ella quien debería estar diciendo aquello y no su pequeño hermanito. Así sin poder contenerse más se soltó a llorar.

Jamie simplemente la abrazo para consolarla y mientras se desahoga poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Aun entre el sopor del sueño podía sentir la pequeña y tibia mano de Jamie acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

Jamie la contemplo y velo su sueño hasta que estuvo seguro de que Sophie se quedó profundamente dormida, la contemplo por espacios de varios segundos, ella era tan hermosa, un ángel… una princesa. Su princesa, a quien defendería hasta las últimas consecuencias por eso…

—Nuestro infierno se termina hoy —aseguro en un susurro antes de depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica y salir a toda prisa con rumbo a la ciudad.

Continuara…

.

.

.

N. A.

Yo espero que el próximo capítulo sea el último y que este publicado para antes del viernes de la siguiente semana.

Así pues, sin más que decir quedo de ustedes.

Atentamente: _**Ciel Phantomhive**_


	16. Desenlace

Sé que muchos ya pensaban que varias de mis historias habían muerto en el olvido, pues aquí estoy para darles la contraria y dar por concluida una historia más.

Para mis fieles lectores, aquellos que me dejan un comentario les mando una rosa blanca y para los fantasmas que solo leen sin dejar rastro de su presencia les regalo una estela de chocolate amargo que es la esencia que utilizo.

Mil gracias por ser pacientes y aún más por no perder la esperanza de ver concluida la historia de su preferencia.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 16 Desenlace.**

Jamie corría con toda la velocidad que le proporcionaban sus pequeñas piernas. Guiándose por marcas o árboles que según él, había visto. Así que de hecho fue un milagro que no terminara perdido en el bosque y llegara en tiempo record al lago del parque.

Apenas lo vislumbro sus ánimos se renovaron. Ya había perdido a sus padres y no pensaba dejar ir a Sophie, al menos no sin pelear. Era hora de dejar atrás la excusa de que solo era un niño para enfrentar su miserable situación y ponerle punto final a la pesadilla que durante bastante tiempo estuvieron soportando en silencio.

Pero… primero y antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos quería hablar con Jack. Contarle absolutamente todo. De ese modo si su novio terminaba despreciándolo al menos habría sido él quien se lo dijo y no fue una noticia general en el periódico o un chisme que llega a sus oídos todo distorsionado.

Dio varios suspiros antes de cruzar la acera y subir los escalones del pórtico de la casa de los Overland Frost.

Toco con los nudillos tres veces. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, pero esperaba que siguiera despierto.

La puerta se abrió despacio dejando al descubierto la silueta de una niña. Jamie dio un paso atrás con la mirada asombrada, había olvidado que Emily era la hermana menor de Jack. Meneo la cabeza en forma negativa, no se echaría para atrás solo por ser ella quien lo recibiera.

—Buenas noches Emily —saludo Jamie intentando parecer casual y no dejar mostrar todo el cumulo de sentimientos que cargaba. —Disculpa la molestia… ¿se encuentra Jack en casa?

Emily al principio sonrió al ver a Jamie, sin embargo, aquella mueca no le duro demasiado al notar cierto moretón en la mejilla de su compañero de clase, se preocupó aún más cuando reparo en su ropa desalineada y el sudor que le perlaba la frente y descendía a grandes gotas por los costados de su rostro.

—Jamie —nombro ella titubeante, extendió la mano en busca de tocarlo y…

—Se encuentra Jack —solicito con más apremio desviando la mirada y haciéndose a un lado para evitar que ella lo acariciara. No deseaba sentir el tacto de nadie a excepción del de Jack, solo él.

Emily sintió su pequeño corazón contraerse de dolor tras el gesto despreciativo. Jamie nunca fue brusco con ella, pero tampoco le dio un trato especial. Jamie era amable con todas las niñas, las trataba con respeto y cordialidad. Pero fuera de eso… Emily no compartía con él ningún momento personal que atesorar. Y lo peor de todo… Jamie se encontraba ahí preguntando por su hermano cuando se habían conocido apenas unas horas atrás.

—Jack salió hace un par de horas —informo ella.

—¿No sabes si va a tardar o a dónde fue? —presiono él, su manos poco a poco se acomodaban en puños para contener su frustración.

—Yo…

Jamie se mordió el labio, era obvio que ella no sabía nada y estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Dio las gracias y dando media vuelta hecho a correr nuevamente. Mientras lo hacía sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, maldecía internamente su suerte, hubiera preferido mil veces desmentir él mismo cada uno de sus engaños de frente a Jack. No fue posible, empero aun le quedaba el consuelo de que su hermana le dijera que fue a verlo y de esa manera él supiera que fue al primero al que recurrió. Que estaba arrepentido de engañarlo y que deseaba enmendarlo.

Hubiera deseado esperarlo o quedarse fuera de la casa hasta que apareciera, sin embargo pensar que Sophie se encontraba en la cabaña del bosque y que podía despertar en cualquier momento lo apremiaba a resolver su problema antes de que ella lo hiciera repensar sus acciones.

No es que Sophie fuera cobarde, tampoco que estuviera tan asustada como para incitarlo a volver con Picht, pero considerando las circunstancias lo más seguro es que quisiera huir y según el criterio de Jamie esa no era la mejor opción.

Lo mejor era hacerle frente, quizás terminarían en hogares separados, pero el tiempo pasa y algún día se volverían a reunir, que la extrañaría y dolería crecer lejos de ella, por supuesto… pero la verdad, siendo realistas sería un daño menor al que han estado soportando.

Jamie no era un héroe, tampoco un guerrero que pudiera luchar contra la maldad de frente por eso…

Con respiración errática contemplo el edificio gubernamental que con las luces encendidas los invitaba a entrar. Apretó los dientes y con un suspiro profundo atravesó la puerta para toparse de frente con un enorme escritorio.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar amiguito? —pregunto el hombre de uniforme agachando levemente el torso para estar a la altura del niño. En su rostro maduro se dibujó una sonrisa amable que disfrazo la preocupación que sentía al ver a un chiquillo tan pequeño en la comisaria a esa hora y completamente solo.

—Quiero levantar una denuncia —soltó con firmeza mirando de frente al oficial.

El policía se irguió sorprendido boqueando como pez fuera del agua, era una situación algo delicada pues el hecho de que fuera un niño quien solicitaba el servicio lo convertía en una denuncia dudosa, sin embargo cuando Jamie retiro por completo el maquillaje de su rostro el uniformado torció la boca en un gesto de desprecio profundo contra quien se atrevió a dañar de esa manera a un niño. Con esas pruebas tan contundentes condujo a Jamie a una de las salas internas de la comisaria para de proceder.

&&&[…]&&&

Jack abrió los ojos con dificultad. Le dolía la quijada y la cabeza le daba vuelta como si se la hubieran metido en una licuadora.

—Jack… Jack… vamos amigo… despierta —chisto Áster con apremio en voz baja.

—¿Aster? —murmuro Jack apenas inteligiblemente intentando enfocar lo mejor que podía la silueta difusa de su mejor amigo. —¿Qué auto me arrollo?

—Ningún auto… fue un el psicópata asesino que tu novio tiene por tutor. Ahora, te agradecería que despabilaras porque debemos salir de aquí antes de que vuelva…

—¿Psicópata?... ¿vuelva?… ¿de dónde? —pregunto Jack meneando la cabeza en busca de despejarse lo más pronto posible. En serio le dolía mucho la cabeza por eso intento llevarse una mano a la sien solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba maniatado.

—Yo que sé… no se lo pregunte. Abra ido al baño, a comprar ingredientes para preparar una deliciosa cena después de descuartizar a tu novio…

Y entonces Jack jadeo al recordarlo todo de golpe como si una película se hubiera rebobinado en su mente permitiéndole ver con claridad los sucesos de los últimos días y lo precaria que era su situación actual. El miedo se apodero de él haciéndolo estremecer, la garganta se le seco de solo considerar como posibles las bromas macabras que Áster cavaba de pronunciar. Jamie bebía estar bien.

—Jamie… debemos buscar a Jamie… —jadeo en una súplica Jack .

—Bien ahora que ya estas despierto, dime que tienes una idea para zafarnos de esto —solicito Bunny con apremio.

Jack ahora más despabilado observo a conciencia su situación. Se encontraban atados de pies y manos a sillas, no tenían nada a la mano que les ayudara a soltarse y para colmo de males su cabeza seguía punzando como si fuera a estallarle en cualquier momento.

Unos pasos a su espalda lo hicieron volverse disimuladamente. Pitch se acercaba con calma, dueño y señor de la situación.

—Sabes Jack… desde el primer día en que apareciste en la vida de Jamie lo supe… siempre estoy al pendiente de él. Sin embargo… creo que fui algo ingenuo al permitir tu presencia en su vida. Quizás no esperaba que con tu rostro de niño bueno terminaras siendo un maldito degenerado.

—Mira quien habla —respondió con mofa Jack afilando la mirada.

—Lo digo precisamente porque a pesar de tenerlo a mi disposición todo el tiempo jamás pase de las caricias… en cambio tu…

—No sé de qué estás hablando —negó Jack.

Pitch sonrió alevoso antes de encender con el control remoto la televisión en donde se reprodujo una escena muy familiar. Jack dio un jadeo ahogado al reconocerse la toma. El muy desgraciado había instalado cámaras en las habitaciones de Sophie y Jamie y eso que veía no era otra cosa que la grabación del su primer beso y las caricias que compartieron esa noche especial.

—¿A que sabe su piel Jack? ¿Es tan dulce como se ve? Su semilla debe ser deliciosa si te tragaste hasta la última gota.

Jack bajo la cabeza apenado, mientras Áster abría y cerraba la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba observando. Jack… su amigo.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —cuestiono el peligris con desprecio. —Jamie es solo un niño.

—Y eso no es todo lo que has hecho con mi lindo sobrino ¿verdad? Jack.

Áster taladro a Jack con la mirada. Le estaba exigiendo con los ojos que negara las acusaciones, aunque a juzgar por el video era obvio que Pitch estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Son unos monstruos —siseo Áster con desprecio pensando que Jamie solo era un niño, un chiquillo que tuvo la mala fortuna de tener por pariente a Pitch Bennett Black, y aunque le doliera, de toparse con Jack Overland Frost.

—Áster yo… —quiso defenderse Jack.

—No quiero escucharte, eres igual a él… abusaste de su inocencia y su cariño.

—Yo amo a Jamie y nunca…

—¿Nunca le harías daño? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir? —un silencio se instaló entre ellos al ver como los ojos verdes de su amigo lo asesinaban con una sola mirada. —Ya lo hiciste —aseguro Áster con odio. —Te aprovechaste de su necesidad de cariño, lo indujiste a realizar actos que están lejos de su comprensión, y aunque no puedo decir que lo forzaste físicamente, emocionalmente Jamie no estaba en condiciones de aceptar una relación a ese nivel y lo sabes, él aún no tiene la edad para comprender las caricias y los roces que tú le prodigabas. Jack, Jamie es un NIÑO.

—Y como ya aclaramos que no soy tan malo y solo quiero lo mejor para mi sobrino entonces dime… ¿en dónde están Jamie y Sophie? —exigió Pitch.

Jack y Áster se quedaron mirando, si los hermanos Bennett no estaban ahí, entonces…

Picht leyó en el rostro de Jack cada emoción, desde la sorpresa inicial hasta el momento en que al parecer las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron y un lugar apareció en su cabeza.

—Dime Jack… dime a donde se fue Jamie —gruño conteniéndose de no gritar. —Hazlo antes de que decida sacarte la verdad por otros medios menos amables.

Jack trago saliva. Nunca fue bueno mintiendo y estaba claro que Pitch estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de arrancarle lo que deseaba saber. Así que la pregunta que se hacía era… ¿Cuánto podre soportar?

—Está bien, entonces lo preguntare por las malas… —dijo al tiempo en que mostraba un pedazo de cuero mojado.

&&&[…]&&&

—Esta es la casa —señalo Jamie quien iba acompañado por cuatro policías.

—Muy bien, espera aquí por favor—indico uno de los agentes cerrando la puerta de la patrulla mientras sus compañeros ajustaban sus armas y se preparaban para irrumpir en la vivienda.

Los cuatro agentes se hicieron señas para poder ingresar por diferentes flancos. No estaban seguros del tipo de persona que los esperaba dentro, porque lo único seguro era que pensaban aprenderlo costara lo que costara.

—Gómez reportándose. Señor… —hablo contra su radio uno de los oficiales. —La luz eléctrica ha sido inutilizada. No cuento con los medios para repararla.

—Entendido. Continua con tu recorrido —se escuchó contestaban por ese mismo medio.

—Bien —respondió Gómez cortando la comunicación.

Tomo su lámpara para iluminar el lugar y buscar las escaleras. Había entrado por el sótano para cubrir cualquier posible vía de escape, pero la falta de luz eléctrica no era un factor con el cual contaran los agentes.

Un crujido le hizo detener su avance. Con un leve sentimiento de temor corriendo por su cuerpo se giró alumbrando cuanto espacio podía. Hacia algunos años que Pogo el payaso asesino asolo el territorio Norteamiericano. Y si bien todo comenzó con un reporte, termino por desencadenar una investigación descomunal por recuperar los cuerpos de las víctimas. John Wayne Gacy, Jr. Un ciudadano ejemplar termino por dejar ver su verdadera cara, el rostro de Pogo un payaso psicópata y sádico.

Y Gómez esperaba no tener que terminar inmiscuido en un caso como ese.

—Estas temblando hombrecito —se escuchó decir en susurro que parecía provenir de todas y de ninguna parte.

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero hizo a Gómez dar un bote de la impresión.

—¿Quien está ahí? —pregunto el policía con todo el temple que podía mostrar en una situación como esa.

—Tu peor pesadilla.

Un grito agudo y escabroso inundo la casa alertando a los otros tres agentes. Por radio rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo, lo más sensato era reagruparse. En menos de un minuto los tres oficiales apuntaban en distintas direcciones de espaldas a la escalera como si temieran se atacados por un pelotón entero de los SWAT.

—¿Quién demonios es este sujeto? —pregunto el que aparentemente estaba a cargo y que respondía al nombre de Robles.

—Su ficha decía que era empleado —murmuro el encargado de inteligencia controlando el temblor de su mano y procurando apuntar debidamente.

—Se más específico O'Donell. —rechino los dientes Robles.

—Su nombre es Pitch Bennett Black, empleado del gobierno actualmente desempleado. Tiene a su cargo la custodia de sus dos sobrinos. Sophie y Jamie Bennett de 15 y 8 años respectivamente.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunto frustrado el líder.

—Sí, es todo, Señor.

—¡Maldición! —gruño el tercero de nombre Núñez. —Nos mandaron a la boca del lobo.

—Ni yo hubiera podido decirlo mejor oficial.

Los tres agentes dispararon. Era difícil ubicar a su depredador entre las penumbras.

—Núñez, sube y busca si hay rehenes aquí. Si no encuentras a nadie sales por cualquier maldita ventana y nos vemos fuera.

El nombrado no perdió tiempo subió las escaleras de dos en dos rumbo al a planta alta y comenzó a revisar las estancias. Mientras avanzaba el oficial Núñez solicito por radio refuerzos no se iba a confiar. La primera planta estaba limpia así que subió a lo reconoció como el ático y que estaba compuesta por dos estancias. No tardó en dar con Jack y Áster que desde el suelo lo miraron aliviados.

—Muy bien chicos, ya todo está bien. Voy a desatarlos y saldremos de aquí.

El primero en estar libre fue Áster que no dudo en tomar el primer objeto que encontró a la mano y se paró junto a la puerta. Solo por si acaso.

Jack se froto las muñecas agradeciendo la ayuda. Y de verdad que estaba en deuda, si la policía hubiera tardado un poco más habría tenido que sufrir las torturas por parte de Pitch. Por suerte…

—¿Puedo preguntar quién dio aviso de que estábamos aquí? —pregunto Jack un tanto desconfiado de su buena suerte.

—No sabíamos que ustedes estaban aquí —respondió el agente. —Estamos aquí por una orden de aprensión contra Pitch Bennett Black.

Áster y Jack se miraron. ¿Existía alguien más que supiera de la situación de Jamie y Sophie? El gendarme pareció leerles la mente así que aclaro.

—Fue su propio sobrino quien interpuso la queja.

—Jamie… —jadeo Jack impresionado.

—Lo dicho, ese niño tiene más pantalones que tu Frost —se burló Áster.

El ambiente se relajó un poco, lo suficiente para hacerlos sobresaltar cuando dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

—Sé que están ahí. No se escondan porque al final nunca nadie puede escapar de una pesadilla —argullo Pitch con voz ronca, una que le causaría temor hasta el mismo diablo.

—Por la ventana, deprisa —indico el oficial encontrándose con que estaba atrancada.

—Aun lado —aviso Áster antes de romper el vidrio con una silla. Lo mejor que pudieron con las prisas limpiaron los cristales y salieron al tejado.

Jack dio un salto descomunal y estuvo a punto de rodar fuera del tejado en su apuración por hacerles lugar a su amigo y al oficial por que el fleco del techo era demasiado angosto para los tres. Y aun así el oficial se mantenía dentro de la casa. Jack quiso gritar que se dieran prisa cuando su voz se vio opacada por dos disparos.

Áster antes los estallidos se aventuró a dar también el mismo brinco justo antes de sentir como una bala pasaba rozándole el brazo.

—No los dejare irse —grito Pitch desde la ventana apuntando a las cabezas de los muchachos.

Áster por mero instinto de supervivencia se lanzó en una tacleada sobre Jack haciéndolos caer del techo de la primera planta al suelo con un golpe duro que los dejo desorientados por varios segundos. En las películas se veía tan fácil que Áster no considero el verdadero daño que se harían al caer de esa altura, aunque bueno, era menor al que Pitch podía infringirles con el arma.

—Áster, vamos amigo levántate, debemos… —gimio Jack intentando levantarse.

—Me temo Jack que no irán a ninguna parte —acoto Pitch apuntando con el arma y disparando sin reparo sobre la pierna de Jack que grito de dolor. —Ahora en donde estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran. ¡Ah! Sí. Ibas a decirme en donde está mi lindo niño —menciono con tono amable pero apuntándole de nuevo con el arma a la otra pierna.

—No…no le hagas daño. Estoy aquí tío Pitch —se presentó Jamie caminando despacio hacia su pariente.

—Buen niño Jamie. Siempre has sido un buen niño. Ahora ven aquí rápido si no pretendes que deje inválido a tu novio.

—No Jamie… —gimió Jack en vano pues los brazos del hombre se cerraron en torno a Jamie.

—No vuelvas a irte de esa manera. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Jamie —amonesto Pitch con voz suave y paternal.

Dos enormes luces iluminaron el patio antes de que con el alta voz se escuchara.

—Suelte al menor y aleje dos metros. Es la policía, le estamos apuntando y está completamente rodeado. Ríndase.

Pitch chasqueo los labios antes de sujetar a Jamie con mayor fuerza y no encontrando mejor salida que apuntarle con la pistola como rehén.

—Deje ir al niño. No agrave más su situación —advirtió el hombre tras el megáfono.

Jack vio todo cuanto paso a partir de ahí en cámara lenta. Como Áster quien aparentemente había sido olvidado por Pitch se lanzó derribando a Jamie al suelo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo antes de que tres ráfagas dieran de lleno en el cuerpo de Pitch que cayo sin vida sobre el césped.

Como pudo Jack se arrastró hasta su amigo y su novio. Áster se movió para dejar que Jack tomara entre sus brazos al niño y lo apretara contra su pecho. Ya todo había terminado.

—Jamie. Jamie —llamo elevando su carita para tenerlo de frente y poder robarle un discreto beso en los labios. —Te amo —susurro contra su oído.

—Y yo a ti Jack. Lamento no haberte dicho nada, yo…

—Eso ya no importa. Tú y Sophie estarán bien ahora.

Jamie se abrazó a Jack, quizás ese estar bien no era del todo cierto.

&&&[…]&&&

No habían pasado ni dos días cuando la orden para que Jamie fuera asignado a una casa hogar llego. Sophie estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad y por lo tanto seria puesta en custodia de otro centro hasta que llegar la fecha.

Y aunque ella había puesto miles de argumentos que le permitieran tomar la custodia de Jamie la negativa fue rotunda alegando que ella no tenía ni dinero ni un hogar para ofrecerle estabilidad al menor.

Jamie no dijo nada, asumió desde el mismo momento que entro a la comisaria a presentar los cargos que sus caminos se separarían. Y comprendía que por el momento era lo mejor. Ya en algunos años volverían a reunirse y serian felices.

—Promete que escribirás —solicito Jack apretando a Jamie contra su pecho.

—Si Jamie, todos queremos saber de ti —aseguro Emily regalándole una tímida sonrisa. Ella aún estaba enamorada de Jamie y era triste ver como su hermano y él se mostraba tan cercanos. Como Jack apretaba la mano de Jamie sin desear soltarse mientras Jamie apretaba entre sus dedos la tela de la chaqueta de Jack como si de su tabla de salvamento se tratara.

—Lo prometo —respondió recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes. Áster, Tooth, Sandman y hasta sus hermanitos habían acudido a despedirlo. —Pero a cambio Jack debes ir a visitarme si no me mandan muy lejos.

—Te lo juro —respondió el adolescente entusiasmado volviendo a abrazarlo para plantarle un beso en la mejilla y aprovechando la cercanía le susurro. —Siempre voy a estar esperándote Jamie Bennett. Este sentimiento que nació entre TÚ Y YO, hizo a mi corazón TUYO

—Te amo Jack —contesto Jamie solo moviendo sus labios. Un gesto que solo Jack y Áster supieron interpretar.

Unos segundos tras esa declaración Jamie abordo el auto de la trabajadora social.

El vehículo arranco y comenzó a andar por la calzada, alejando a Jamie de Jack, interponiéndose en un amor que germino rápido y se convirtió en una enorme enredadera que cubrió la vida y los sueños de ambos para adornarlas con hermosas flores.

—Vuelve pronto Jamie —murmuro cuando el auto se perdió de vista.

Fin.


	17. Epilogo

Como una disculpa adicional por la espera, les dejo este epilogo sin cargos extras. Mis muy apreciados lectores, no saben la tortura que fue para mí mantenerme lejos de ustedes y guardar silencio.

My ladys… My lords.

Espero que aun guarden un rinconcito para esta historia que tardo años en ver su final.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

 **Epilogo.**

Jack apretó la mochila contra su costado mientras hacía malabares con la tostada que llevaba en la boca y el termo con café que sostenía en la otra.

—¡Por Dios, no puedo creer que terminaras por convertirte en un profesor de la universidad con semejante falta de puntualidad y organización! —exclamo Emily al final de la escalera del edificio departamental mientras le dedicaba una mirada por demás desaprobatoria a su hermano. —No, creo que lo que en realidad lo que me sorprende es que hayas aguantado vivir solo.

—Soy un adulto Emily, por supuesto que puedo cuidarme.

Emily puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. Ella había solicitado residencia en la universidad, así que con maletas a un lado esperaba a que su hermano terminara de bajar para poder regresar a casa. Ese año había sucedió de todo inicio y concluyo satisfactoriamente su primer ciclo escolar, el campus y cada una de sus instalaciones la dejo fascinada y ni que decir de compañeros que pronto pasaron a ser amigos.

—Apresúrate Jack —apremio la chica que pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años y cuya larga cabellera había sido remplazada por un corte más cómodo y moderno. —Ya muero de ganas por contarles a mamá y a papá todo lo que me paso.

—Ya voy… ya voy… además, has estado hablando con ellos por teléfono. Dudo que tengas algo nuevo que contarles, así que… ¿no sé por qué tanta prisa?

Emily rio con grabo subiendo los pocos escalones que lo separaban de Jack para tomarlo del brazo y tirar de él rumbo a la salida.

El viaje desde la universidad al pequeño Burgess fue silencioso y agradable y pronto su corazón recordó la dicha del silencio y la tranquilidad que solo su hogar lograba brindarle. El pueblo casi nada había cambiado desde sus tiempos de preparatoria y hasta los habitantes seguía siendo los mismos, tal vez que un par de años más, pero los mismos.

—Hola Jack, Emily es un gusto verlos. —saludo Tooth corriendo a abrazar a sus amigos.

Detrás de ella dos hermosos gemelos rubios también festejaron su regreso.

—Hola preciosos. ¿Cómo han estado? —pregunto Jack abrazando a ambos.

—Bien tío Jack —respondieron antes de cambiar de brazos a los de Emily.

—Y Meme —cuestiono Jack al no ver al esposo de su amiga.

—En el taller, trabajando con el abuelo Nicolás —dijo ella sonriente.

—Me alegra —agrego Jack con la intención de continuar su camino.

—Jack —llamo Tooth —Ellos volvieron.

Jack abrió grande los ojos, dio un paso atrás y tenso todo el cuerpo.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí. Aun recuerdas cuál era su casa. ¿Verdad?

Jack no espero una segunda indicación, dejo todo atrás y salió corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sentía sus pies ligeros, toda su alma parecía haberse librado de un aplastante peso que le comprima el corazón y el espíritu impidiéndole disfrutar hasta el más simple de los placeres.

Una figura apareció en su campo visual, el joven caminaba frente a él llevando varias bolsas y aun estando de espalda Jack lo supo. No hubo duda de cuál era la identidad de ese jovencito de figura agraciada y cabello castaño rojizo que destellaba bajo los rayos del sol de mediodía.

—Jamie —murmuro contra su oído en cuanto sus manos lograron rodear la estrecha cintura.

—Jack… he vuelto.

—Y no volverás a irte —declaro firme Jack apretando al jovencito entre sus brazos antes de girarlo para plantarle como tanto tiempo deseo un beso demandante y necesitado.

—Te amo Jamie

—y yo a ti Jack Frost…

FIN


End file.
